Are There Stars in the Sky?
by GoldenRage18
Summary: As she put her arms around him, Klaus's mind could only focus on the word 'family'. Family. That's what they were. They weren't a group or a band or any of those vague, superficial terms. They were a family. After centuries, Klaus finally knew the word that described them. Klaroline. Kennett. Bamon.
1. Part 1 (Klaus)

**Hey! So...this is my very first TVD fanfic. The idea for this story occurred to me when I was half asleep soo...there's that. Originally this was all supposed to be one chapter but then it turned into 30,000 words so that was cancelled. Anyways, the first several parts of this story is Klaus-centric but I was going to do several parts in each character's P. O. V, Klaus just ended up being first. As I said this is my first TVD fanfic and there is no beta so please be nice. Remember to review because that would be really nice and it would let me know to continue. Enjoy!**

980 A.D.

It was the cusp of dawn and day, with the sun steadily returning to its wonted throne in the morning sky, when Niklaus Mikaelson came into this world. As the pinks and oranges of the fading dawn evolved to the clear blue of day, his cries could be heard throughout the entire village. The midwife almost struggled as he squirmed, his legs creating powerful kicks. Between his strong, reverberating cries and thrashing limbs, it seemed Niklaus Mikaelson was a force that demanded reckoning as well as recognition. Little did the world know Klaus was destined to be an epic storm, striking and raging, and that this was just the beginning.

989 A.D.

Klaus watched his family as he sat perched on a rock a little way apart from them. He gazed fondly as his mother, Esther, braided his baby sister, Rebekah's hair. Though heavily pregnant with the sixth Mikaelson child, Esther still maintained her natural elegance and beauty. Klaus smiled as her fingers moved nimbly through Rebekah's long, blonde locks. His smile widened when without even removing her eyes from Rebekah's halfway finished braid, Esther shouted "Kol! Magic is used to maintain the balance, not pester your eldest brother!"

Kol looked up with a sheepish face as the stick conspiratorially levitated behind Finn's turned back fell to the ground. Klaus shook his head with a chuckle.

' _Kol. Always the one for trouble,'_ he thought.

"Papa, look!" the sound of Elijah's voice nearly startled Klaus from his quiet musings. He looked over to where his older brother stood. The soft gaze that adorned Klaus's face hardened into glare at what he saw.

Elijah stood there, his chest proudly puffed out as he showed their father the fish he had caught. Klaus watched, jealousy brewing in his chest, as Mikael affectionately rubbed Elijah's head. A smile grew on Mikael's face and though Klaus could not hear what he was saying, he was sure they were encourage words of pride and love.

Frowning, Klaus looked away. He felt a sad resignation. At nine years old, he was resigned to the fact his father didn't love him.

' _Or at least not as much as my siblings,'_ Klaus thought. His bitter thought pattern continued as he reminisced over the relationship each one of his siblings shared with their father.

Mikael took special consideration and interest in all of his siblings. Whether taking the time to listen to Finn's hushed words, taking Elijah out for a hunt, encouraging Kol's magic, or telling tales of the old country to Rebekah. All of these things Mikael did for his siblings. All of this love he showed and yet Klaus had received none of it.

And Klaus tried. God, did he try. But no matter what he did, Klaus was only met with Mikael's disinterest and temper. Mikael treated Klaus as if he weren't his son. Every time Mikael even looked at him, Klaus could see it. He could see the contempt, the scorn. These looks were reserved for Klaus alone.

And for the life of him, Klaus couldn't figure out why. What did he do wrong? What didn't he do right? What was wrong with him? Why was he unloved?

"Nik!" the sound of Rebekah's cheerful voice called him out of his destructive thoughts.

"Yes, Bekah," Klaus spoke with a soft voice as he looked at his baby sister, who now stood in front of him.

"Nik, you promised you would take me fishing today," Rebekah spoke, bouncing on her heels. Klaus took a minute to look at Rebekah in all her innocent glory. The sun beamed off her neatly braided blonde hair, seemingly creating a halo around her head. Her bright blue eyes brimmed with promise sprung from youth and the kind of hope only a child could possess. Not even on his worse day could Klaus deny such beautiful innocence.

"Don't I always keep my promises, sister?" Klaus took her small hand into his. "Come let's go."

The widening of those bright blue eyes and the brilliant smile those pink lips formed was enough to better Klaus's entire day.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Elijah called, running up to them. Elijah grasped Klaus's other hand.

"Now where are we off to?" Elijah smiled, his chocolate brown eyes glittered with fondness as he looked at both Klaus and Rebekah.

And in that moment, it didn't matter whether or not his father loved him. With the warmth radiating from his siblings' palms into his own, Klaus didn't need his father's approval. He had his brother's and sister's. As they ran hand in hand towards the river, that was enough. Klaus felt he was enough.

999 A.D.

Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood.

This was not supposed to happen. This was not how the night was supposed to end, the sun supposed to rise.

Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood.

"Henrik!" Klaus heard his mother's cry.

Klaus never thought this would happen. Klaus never thought…Klaus didn't think…

Klaus saw his mother lean over his baby brother's body. Her arms wrapped around his small, broken body. Esther's waterfall of tears cascaded into Henrik's dark hair as his blood seeped into her clothes.

 _Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood._

How could this happen?

Klaus looked around, seeing the faces of family. The grief, the hurt, the heartbreak, the blame. _The fucking blame._

" _Henrik!"_

Henrik's blood. Henrik's blood everywhere. So much of Henrik's blood.

Klaus just wanted to show him the werewolves. See their transformation. The werewolves…

Klaus saw the face of Mikael. And for once he understood the contempt, the scorn. He even understood the blame. Because he felt those things himself.

Klaus deserved it. He didn't deserve love. He deserved blame. He deserved hatred.

With one last look at his brother's unseeing eyes, he ran. He ran away. He ran and didn't stop running. He needed to escape the damage, the pain he caused. Although he knew he never would…escape that is.

Klaus deserved it. He deserved the blame, the hatred…because Henrik deserved so much more.

1000 A.D.

' _Tatia, I love you.'_

Klaus practiced the words over and over again, though the racing of his heart had yet to subside. Sweat clung to his palms, dampening the stems of the wildflowers he held in one hand.

' _Tatia, I love you.'_

That night he was going to declare his love for the first and only woman to have captured his heart. Thoughts of the fierce beauty flooded his mind. From her spirited brown eyes to her melodic voice that could soothe the cries of any child, Klaus was captivated by her every aspect. Many nights he had envisioned running his hands along her flawless olive skin and through her wild, brown hair.

Klaus smiled. He was going to tell her…he had to tell her.

For it was his love for her which got him through the months that had passed since Henrik's death. It was the wild sight of Tatia and her powerful, calming presence that sustained Klaus through even the worst of his guilt and grief.

' _Tatia, I love you.'_

Klaus had nearly reached her after quietly searching the entire village for her. He was surprised to see his brother, Elijah, standing in front of her. Klaus knew Elijah had felt something for Tatia as well, but he had assumed it was more of a reserved interest rather than the profound love Klaus felt.

"Elijah, it has only been you. It is only you. I feel as though it were fated that way. I love you," Tatia suddenly spoke, tenderly placing her hand upon Elijah's cheek.

The flowers fell from Klaus's hands as the scene played out in front of him.

"I have loved you since the first moment I ever laid my eyes upon you and I will continue to love you for an eternity," Elijah said earnestly, his hands finding her waist.

Klaus watched as they leaned closer and closer, until their lips finally met. As quietly as he could Klaus turned around and walked away.

There was a moment of pure nothingness, a sense of hollowness until it all came flooding in. The pain, the sadness, the hurt, the rejection. And not for the first time, Klaus wished he could turn it all off.

###

' _We did it to protect you,_ '

His mother's words echoed through Klaus's head.

'Oh mother, does this look like protection?' Klaus thought, looking at the mutilated bodies that surrounded him.

' _We could not bear to lose another child,'_

His bones still ached. Merely hours before Klaus felt as though a fire was raging through his body. His bones cracked and broke as his body had contorted in way he never knew possible.

' _We did it because we love you.'_

The man's blood had called to Klaus in such a way, he could not decline. As his newly emerged fangs pierced the thin, helpless vein, something was unleashed. Call it hunger, greed. Call it a beast, a monster. It was something Klaus had no control over.

But no sooner when the man fell, lifeless from his grasp, a searing pain shot through Klaus. He had fallen to the ground in agony as his body began writhing a rhythm less dance.

By the time the birds were just beginning their morning song, Klaus was bloody and naked, surrounded by several bodies.

' _We did it because we love you'_.

###

Klaus was a hybrid. He was the vampire his mother created and a werewolf from the gene his father, _Ansel_ , passed on.

When the truth surrounding Klaus's true heritage finally came out, he finally understood. He finally understood his father's contempt and that pestering feeling of isolation. _Finally_ , something to confirm what deep down he had always known.

However, that truth had been revealed _after_ his family had discovered him after the night of his first transformation…when he was surrounded by the dead bodies of several villagers. That same truth had been revealed right _before_ his mother casted a spell making his werewolf side forever dormant... _before_ proceeding then to exile him.

"Leave, Niklaus. You have proven you cannot control your bloodlust. You are a danger to us and everyone else around you. Leave before I change my mind and end your life," Esther had spoken, clutching a stake made of the white oak that was the only thing capable of truly ending his existence.

His siblings looked between him and their mother, horror and disbelief clearly written across their faces. Rebekah even moved to take a step closer to him. He shook his head, signaling for her to stop. Rebekah's once innocent brimming blue eyes now glistened with sadness and confusion.

"Fine, I will leave. You have made it clear that I am no longer your son. I will make it clear that you are no longer my mother and that this is no longer my family," Klaus snarled. The hurt that filled his brothers' and sister's face was an image that he knew would haunt him for an eternity. Yet Klaus turned away and walked on never once looking back. In that instance Klaus felt his heart and soul harden; and the that ten-year old boy wanting his father to love him…that love-struck, passionate young man in love with the fair Tatia…died. And there were no hopes of a resurrection.


	2. Part 2 (Klaus)

1492

It was the early dawn of the 16th century, and it had been nearly 500 years since Klaus's rebirth as a creature of the night.

' _Rather night and day,'_ Klaus thought sardonically.

500 years of Klaus reveling in blood and glory. After being cast aside by Esther, Klaus left for Europe and any care, worry, or fuck he had to give was left behind in that tired village he was forced from. For centuries now, Klaus drank and fed until his heart's content. He turned more humans than he cared to count. He compelled his desires their satisfactions, only using violence if he felt like exerting the energy (which was rather often if he thought about it). Klaus reigned a storm of blood, terror, and lawlessness and he chose to love every second of it.

Now Klaus was a nobleman living in an exquisite castle, a little extravagant for his tastes but what the hell?

He was in the middle of hosting one of his parties, famed for scandal and debauchery. Klaus sat at the head of the long dining table, a cup of the finest red wine in his hand, though he wished it was something else red and fine.

'That will come in due time,' he thought with a smirk, as he surveyed the crowd.

Sitting at the table with him were his vampires. These vampires he had personally handpicked as humans to be a part of the greatness he was reigning, the empire he was building. They were to slave for him and do his bidding. He was their creator and he would be their reaper if they forgot the former.

Out of this inner circle, Rose and Trevor had been with Klaus the longest. He trusted them the most to take order and dare not betray him. They were loyal to him and him only.

"Klaus, may we indulge?" Rose asked tilting her head to a group of drunken women.

Klaus nodded his head, "Of course, my dear. Just do not leave a mess, I would hate for you to have to clean it up."

"Yes sire," Rose said, collecting her skirts as she rose. Trevor followed her to the group. Klaus smirked with approval as they led the group out of the main room. Looking around the room of dancing drunks, Klaus figured it was time he had a real drink too.

The minute he rose from his seat was the minute she walked in and Klaus felt the breath leave his body.

' _Tatia!'_ he thought. But it couldn't have been. Tatia was long dead, nothing but a bittersweet memory tucked away deep inside.

But who was this woman that dared have the same face of the woman Klaus once loved with everything in him? She was Tatia's exact replica. From the spirited brown eyes to the flawless olive skin to the wild brown hair.

Klaus found his breath again. He knew it wasn't Tatia nor her ghost as everyone else could see the brown-haired beauty as well. But Klaus had to figure out the meaning behind this phenomenon. He was determined to do so.

Klaus was now directly in front of her though he did not remember his feet ever carrying him towards her.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Though I am sure you already knew that darling," Klaus said, with an arrogant smirk.

The Tatia lookalike raised her eyebrows in surprise before a similar smirk settled on her face.

"Katerina Petrova. And I am very sure you will get to know me as well," she said, before curtsying and extending a hand. When Klaus placed a kiss on her hand, it was the beginning of something very wicked.

###

Collapsing on his bed next to a breathless Katerina, Klaus ran hand through his own long, blonde hair damp with sweat.

"Well I cannot say that I was not expecting that," Katerina spoke in sultry voice as her hand stroked Klaus's bare chest.

Something clicked within Klaus and he could not pinpoint the exact trigger. Whether it was the scent of Katerina's arousal clinging to the air, the feel of her naked body pressed against his or her voice which reminded him so much of his dear Tatia. But before he himself could even register, he quickly pinned Katerina on her back.

Her face contorted with fear as Klaus's face contorted with something else entirely. A small scream escaped from her before Klaus locked his blue eyes on her brown saying, "Do not be afraid. As a matter of fact, feel extreme pleasure."

From then on Katerina's screams were those of pleasure even as Klaus's fangs plunged into her neck.

###

During the course of a couple of weeks, Klaus kept a compelled Katerina by his side. Though he took pleasure in drinking from her and her being his lover, he had other more pressing reasons why he kept her on his arm.

Klaus was desperately trying to figure out how she could have the face of Tatia. Katerina could not have just been a distant relative, it had to be something else, the resemblance was too eerie. With the assistance of Rose and Trevor, Klaus was able to discover the truth behind Katerina Petrova.

She was a doppelganger. Tatia had been a doppelganger as well. Their roots going all the way back to the very first in their line Amara. But that was not all. With this information, Klaus was able to figure out something very precious.

If Tatia's blood was the catalyst in his vampire transformation, who was to say Katerina's blood couldn't offer the same.

'Maybe to a werewolf perhaps?' Klaus thought as he gazed at Katerina as she spoke with Trevor. Perhaps with her blood, Klaus could create hybrids. He could create the very same creature he was.

"Yes," Klaus said aloud, not caring if anyone heard him. His gaze intensified on Katerina. She was his ultimate salvation. She would quell that echoing loneliness he felt with the blood running through her veins. She would give him the love he still desperately wanted with the face from his past.

He could see it then. He could see it.

Klaus would finally win.

###

"Hello, brother," Elijah spoke to Klaus as he went to stand beside him.

Klaus almost groaned aloud at the sound of Elijah's voice. Klaus had hoped he was wrong for once when Elijah's scent drifted into his nose. As the smell of pine and cinnamon played at his nose, Klaus had hoped that his senses were wrong or that his mind were playing a cruel practical joke on him.

Of course not.

His futile hopes were dashed as soon Elijah had opened up his mouth. Now he stood beside Klaus on the castle's balcony overlooking the town.

"It has been some time, Elijah," Klaus finally acknowledged his brother's presence.

"Almost 70 years."

"Hmm," Klaus said, thinking back to when he had last seen his older brother. Although nearly 500 years before, the words '…this is no longer my family' left Klaus's family, he still had minimal contact with them.

Nearly 20 years after arriving in Europe, Klaus had run into Finn. From the eldest Mikaelson, Klaus learned that all of his siblings, though scattered, were now in Europe. Though a large part told Klaus to leave it be, there was still that powerful, echoing whisper of the boy Klaus used to be. The boy whose hands held the ones of his little sister and older brother as they ran to the river alongside their tiny village.

That small part of Klaus led him to a 'chance encounter' with each one of his siblings. And even though he rarely saw them since those first encounters, Klaus knew where each one of his brothers and sister resided.

Finn was living in a small village in Italy with a woman named Sage, and had been for the past 100 years. (Klaus could never understand how a wicked slip such as Sage could ever capture the attention and heart of the most monotonous Mikaelson.)

Kol was running amuck in Spain with a group of witches, recklessly leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. (Klaus figured Kol never grew out of his childish, mischievous ways and was just asking to be staked and put down like a dog.)

Rebekah was still looking for love in all the wrong places in France as she still tried to pretend as if she were not a centuries old vampire. (Klaus thought Rebekah needed to get a grip on reality and stop trying to be the bright-eyed girl who no longer existed.)

Elijah was supposed to be on the opposite end of the country where Klaus had left him 70 years before…so he had no idea why the hell he was standing next to him in that moment.

"I know what you are doing, Klaus," Elijah spoke, never one to beat around the bush.

Klaus finally turned his head to regard his brother. His long brown strands of hair were held clipped back from his face. His clothes reflected his status of a noblemen. And as per usual, Elijah's dark eyes held a grave seriousness.

"And what is your wayward albeit younger, handsomer brother doing now Elijah?" Klaus mocked.

"Klaus?" Katerina's voice came from the doorway. Her voice caught the attention of both brother's as they both turned to face her. Klaus noticed with an unexpected, suspicious jealousy when her gaze lingered on Elijah for a minute too long.

"Oh, I see that you have a visitor," Katerina smiled. "I suppose I will leave you then."

With a last curious look at Elijah, Katerina left.

"My God, she looks just like her," Klaus knew to whom Elijah was referring to.

"But she is not her," Klaus spoke with a hard edge, the underlying warning evident in his voice. Katerina was not Tatia and Elijah was not the brother who was going to be chosen this time.

"Of that, I am well aware. But are you?" Elijah quipped back. Klaus's only response was the narrow of his blue eyes.

"As I have stated before, I know what you are doing. I know what you are doing with the doppelganger," Elijah continued. Klaus kept his face blank as a range of emotions passed within him. He was unsurprised Elijah had figured out he had the doppelganger. Elijah had the annoying habit of making Klaus's business, his business. But Klaus felt a small sense of panic that Elijah could have figured out his plan for hybrids. Though it was a plan Klaus had kept close to his chest, the paranoia ran rampant as Klaus imagined his brother's response.

"And I ask again, brother. What is it that I am doing?" Klaus asked, his voice guarded.

"I know that you are using that girl to fill in for Tatia. You are using to her to live the life you wanted with Tatia. And for that Klaus you are wrong because she is not the woman you once loved," Elijah stated.

For a moment, Klaus genuinely wanted to laugh at himself and the situation. He wanted to burst out into laughter until tears ran down his cheeks and his sides were sore. First, he was amused by the fact that for a second he actually believed Elijah knew a plan he had never actually discussed with anyone. Second, he found the irony hysterical. Of course, of course, his morally, upright, (more like uptight) pain in the ass, older brother would travel hundreds of miles because he heard his little brother was "defiling" a girl he had never even met.

And with that Klaus's amusement turned to annoyance. His actions were none of Elijah's concern and he told him as such.

"They are of my concern. What kind of man would I be if sat back and allowed you to use this girl in the way you have been?" Elijah asked.

'You would be my brother,' Klaus thought, but he said, "You are not a man. And I would be careful if I were you brother, you are beginning to sound like our dear Rebekah."

"Klaus," Elijah sighed, clearly frustrated. "All I ask is that you let Katerina go."

"And if I do not?" Klaus challenged, he would be damned if Elijah ruined this for him.

"Do you really want to go down that path?" Elijah asked. And for once throughout that entire conversation, Elijah's calm façade slipped, and Klaus saw the pure threat written across his face.

###

Klaus's eyes narrowed as he watched Katerina and Elijah glide across the ballroom. Her hand rested on his shoulder, his on her waist, and their free hands clasped tightly together. Their eyes focused only on each other.

Klaus swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp before tossing it carelessly aside.

' _Fuck it,'_ he thought, before grabbing the whole bottle and taking a healthy sip. It had been a little over a month since Elijah had first arrived and not for the first time Klaus wished he had stayed his self-righteous ass away. Due to Elijah's incessant pestering and mounting threats, Klaus released his compulsion on Katerina two weeks prior.

But it was not just Elijah's prompting that led to Klaus's ultimate decision. He wanted to prove something. He wanted to prove something to Elijah. He wanted to show him that Katerina would stay regardless of whether or not she was compelled. She would stay because she _chose him_. She would choose him over her supposed freedom. And that's what Klaus wanted Elijah to see.

But there was, also, that piece of Klaus that needed to see it too. An aching piece of his soul that tirelessly pursued the answer to the question of whether or not he was worth choosing.

' _And that turned out so well,'_ Klaus thought bitterly. His glare remained on the couple, he was oblivious to the rest of the festivities taking place in his castle.

Katerina had stayed, but it was obvious that her choice had nothing to do with Klaus and all that he offered. Klaus had to stand on the sidelines and watch as she and Elijah grew closer. He had to watch as her affections trickled to his brother. He had to witness Elijah slowly begin to return those same affections.

This only made Klaus relive that particularly sad and pathetic night when he had actually picked flowers and prepared a declaration of love for a woman who only ever saw his brother. The ironic sight of a woman with the same exact face pulling the same exact move only made Klaus feel so tired and old, if you could understand.

' _Means to an end. Means to an end,'_ Klaus reminded himself for the thousandth time. The only reason he tolerated the overplayed, unoriginal love affair between his brother and a doppelganger was because in the end he would be winning. As long as Katerina cared for Elijah, she would stay. The longer she stayed, the longer Klaus had to fulfill his ultimate plan for his hybrids.

After swearing Trevor and Rose to secrecy, Klaus had revealed his master plan to them. He had them locate and find him a werewolf pack. His two vampires were able to complete their assignment as they found a small pack in Northern England. With that part of the plan complete, all Klaus had to do was figure out a way to get Katerina's blood in one of those werewolves.

He had the doppelganger and he had the wolves. He had all the components, he just needed a way to bring them all into accordance.

But Klaus did not doubt he would find a way. He was not going to let this chance slip away.

' _Let Elijah have the girl, let him revel in her, relive his days with Tatia like a sad, lovesick fool. I will have the ultimate win.'_

###

When Klaus's plan came crashing down, burning down in flames and blood, he was genuinely not expecting it. As he walked down the corridor with Elijah by his side, in his mind he was laughing with a maniacal glee. He had sent Rose to collect him a werewolf and by that night when she returned, he would have his werewolf with the help of one Katerina Petrova.

And with that he would have successfully pulled off the greatest work in all his years of existence. And he would have done so all under the nose of Elijah Mikaelson. And that idea simply tickled Klaus, filling him with the kind of mischievous happiness only naughty, little brothers knew.

What could possibly go wrong?

However, the minute Klaus and Elijah turned off the corridor stepped into the castle's great hall, Klaus knew all of what could go wrong.

About a dozen bodies of the servants Klaus kept littered the floor. Their throats slashed open as their blood stained the floor. Their sightless gazes faced Klaus as if asking him why.

"How lovely for you boys to join me! Do you care for a drink?" at the sound of that voice Klaus's eyes moved to the center of the room.

Katerina stood, swaying slightly as if she were drunk or on the verge of a mental breakdown. Her normally, silky brown curls were a wild, tangled mess. Her eyes shined with an uncontained, animalistic wildness.

But that is not what stopped Klaus's breathing. No, it was not those aspects which made his entire body go rigid.

It was the blood that covered her entire. The blood that stained her cheeks. The blood that dripped from her fangs. And the blood that slipped from the neck of the dead man held in her right hand.

"Katerina," Klaus heard Elijah's intake of breath.

"I am sorry it seems that everyone here is dead and drained, so there goes that offer of a drink," Katerina tossed the man's body aside as if he were trash.

"What happened to you?" Klaus questioned, still wondering if he what he was seeing was actually happening.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire now, like you. As a matter of fact, it was your blood that helped with the process," Katerina told him with eerily sinister smile. "Remember how I bit your lip when we kissed the other day. I bet you just thought I liked it rough, which is true. Ask your brother."

Klaus thought rapidly thought back to the day before. Katerina had come to him, claiming though she had been taken with Elijah, Klaus was the one she really wanted. And when she kissed him Klaus accepted it. The sad piece of his soul looking for his worth accepted it.

"I bet it kills you to know that was just a part of a plan. Similar to your plan which has been effectively canceled," Katerina sneered.

"What plan?" Elijah's voice was tense.

"Did you really think I would not found out?" Katerina spoke directly to Klaus. "Did you think you could compel me and use me as a fucking meal for your hybrids?"

"Hybrids?" Elijah questioned and Klaus wanted nothing more than for Elijah to stop talking as he began to grasp the magnitude of what was happening in that moment.

"Klaus did not tell you? He was going to use my blood to create his own family of hybrids. Quite sad and pathetic if you ask me," Katerina sniffed.

"How did you find out?" Klaus growled.

"How do you think?" she snapped. "You should be careful who you relay your plans to in the future, darling."

Klaus closed his eyes as if he felt everything. The rage, the disappointment, that returning reminder he was alone.

"Oh, and Elijah?" Katerina continued. "I really did care for you, I might have actually loved you, but you lied to me as well. You concealed what you are and knew about Klaus compelling me. And for that I will never forgive you."

Before either brother could react, she sped out of the room. Only the bodies remained as evidence that she had even been there.

"Klaus…" Elijah began.

"Don't," Klaus's voice was tainted with anger as his eyes bled black. "Don't say anything at all. In fact, leave and don't return."

###

Klaus had a temper. He had a violent streak. And sometimes his emotions got the best of him though he would never admit it. All those three things coupled with the fact his plan for hybrids was ruined led to the spilling of blood.

And God, did it spill.

After Elijah had left without protest much to Klaus's surprise and sad delight, Klaus finally exploded. And everything within his range would be obliterated.

The rest of human servants that remained stood no chance as Klaus's teeth ripped into them and his claws sliced through them. Yet by the time the last servant's heart stopped, Klaus was still not sated. Every feeling still remained.

The anger and the humiliation of being bested.

The rejection because Katerina never wanted him.

That goddamn, fucking loneliness which never ever fucking ceased.

And that tiny restless bit that told him he did not deserved the peace he craved.

When he barged in the room his own vampires lounged, Klaus knew not one would be spared.

As he slammed a bloodied Rose into a wall with his hand wrapped around her neck, he felt little remorse.

"Klaus," she struggled to say as her wide, frightened eyes looking around at the dead, grey bodies. She was the last one.

"It was Trevor, wasn't it? He told Katerina about the hybrids," Klaus snarled.

"I didn't know. I swear Klaus, I swear. I would have told you," Rose grasped at his hand.

Klaus plunged his hand into her chest. Rose let out a painful gasp and his fingers gripped her heart.

"And that coward left you to die," Klaus stated. Trevor had mysteriously disappeared somewhere (suspiciously around the same time as Katerina).

"Sire, please. I have always been loyal to you," Rose pleaded. Klaus closed his eyes. He felt the pumping flesh oozing blood in his hand. He felt the weight of her life in his hands.

And he thought of the past two centuries he had spent with Rose by his side. His precious, dutiful Rose-Marie who had never given him any reason to doubt her.

And then he thought of the past two centuries he had spent with Trevor by his side. His steadfast, right hand man who had betrayed him in the biggest way possible.

"No one is ever loyal to me," Klaus said, his hand ripping out of her body. He looked at the heart he held in hand as Rose's dead body slumped into him.

And for those few seconds when Klaus held her body, he wondered if that pang of regret was real or if he was imagining it.

###

Two weeks later, when Klaus had reached _Bulgaria_ , the anger had yet to dissipate. He figured it would not until he felt the bones of Katerina crack beneath his hands before plunging his fist through her chest. Or he could always torture her until death seemed like the most viable option.

Oh, the possibilities were endless.

As Klaus approached the small, humble hovel at the farthest edge of the little Bulgarian village, anticipation ran his nerves. He had found her! He had Katerina right where he wanted her and this time she would not escape.

However, when he reached the door, he noticed it slightly ajar. The strong scent of blood filled his nostrils. He entered the home and without invitation, he kind of knew what to expect.

Klaus looked down when he felt himself step on something. His lifted his foot to see a hand and as his gaze drifted he saw that it was attached to a dark-haired man lying face down. Immediately Klaus knew he was dead. He looked around to see the bodies of a woman and a teenage girl. All victims lied with their throats ripped open.

The sound of quiet sobs caught Klaus's attention. In the center of it all was the woman he had every attention on killing.

Katerina kneeled hunched over with her back towards him as the sound of her cries reached Klaus's ears and the smell of her salty tears reached his nose.

"Klaus. You have come to kill me I assume?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes," Klaus answered without hesitation. "Did you do this?"

"Murder my entire family?" Katerina laughed humorlessly as her back straightened, though her gaze remained on the wall in front of her. "No. Not directly at least."

"Is that so?"

"I think their fates were sealed the moment I met you. Everything went wrong the minute you told me your name," Katerina sounded hollow.

"No, everything went wrong when you took it upon yourself to turn," Klaus seethed as he took a step closer to her.

"Perhaps. It was Trevor who told me the truth about you. It was, also, Trevor who did _this_."

"Now why would he kill your family? He was the one to help you," Klaus was momentarily confused.

"I broke my promise of forever with him," Katerina continued as if reading his mind. "Do not judge me. I did what I had to do to escape from you. So what if I had to break a few hearts to survive?"

"Well you know what they say…what comes around goes around," Klaus took another step closer to her.

"Yes, they do. That is why I am going to rip Trevor's heart out and you are going to help me find him," Katerina stood up and finally faced him.

"And what the bloody hell makes you think I would ever help you? You betrayed me and I have every intention in making you pay," Klaus's eyes raged with a blue storm. His footsteps led him directly to her and he loomed menacingly over her.

"I did not betray you. How could I? I never agreed to your deranged plan!" Klaus was surprised when Katerina actually took a step closer to him, looking him straight in the eye. "And you will help me because as much as you hate me, you hate Trevor more. He is the one who betrayed after two centuries after all. It must burn you up that it was the person you believed to be the most loyal to betray you like this?"

Klaus's nostrils flared as he considered what she said to him. He was angry. Angry enough to forgo his earlier thoughts of torture and just rip her head off…but he didn't. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Katerina was right. Trevor was the ultimate traitor.

###

Klaus watched as Katerina ripped the arm from Trevor's lifeless body. He stood off to the side as she snarled and raged, destroying and raving.

Two days after Klaus found Katerina, they discovered Trevor on his way out of Bulgaria. Klaus had immediately stepped off to the side as Katerina hurled herself at Trevor. This was her revenge quest and hers only.

But no matter who won, Klaus would still kill them. At least in this way, he got live entertainment of some sort.

Katerina had surprised Klaus. Though she was a newborn and Trevor had centuries on her, she fought long and hard. Her savagery and wrath matched Trevor's age and skill. Even when the tide turned against her, she still fought with a hell's fury. With one arm bent at an odd angle, hair missing from her scalp, and blood profusely pouring from her side, Katerina had plunged a stake into Trevor's heart.

Now she was in the midst of tearing his body apart.

"Finally done, darling?" Klaus asked when she leaned against tree, breathing heavily. Body parts littered the clearing.

"It still hurts. Why does it still hurt?" she spoke to herself as if Klaus was not there.

"Did you truly believe killing him would erase the pain you feel? Staking him and tearing off his limbs were never going to bring back your family," Klaus said.

Katerina sent him a wild look as tears prickled in her eyes.

"He took everyone from me. Everyone. I have no one," Katerina gasped. As Klaus looked at her wide, brown eyes filled with realization, he felt his earlier plan to kill her stagger. Because he recognized that look. Lord, did he recognize that look, the look he was so used to wearing himself. That look you have when realize how truly alone you are in this world.

"Come Katerina, we must go. Someone will find us and then there will be an even bigger bloodbath," Klaus surprised himself further when he stretched out a hand to her.

Katerina looked down at his hand. Her face hardened and she stood straight.

"Katerina Petrova is dead," she stated, her voice hard like steel. That was the night Katherine Pierce awakened and Katerina Petrova died joining the boy Klaus Mikaelson used to be.

1512

"You missed me sire?" Katherine's form stood in the doorway of Klaus's bedroom. Klaus rose from where he laid upon his bed.

"How could I miss someone who makes sure to haunt me every chance they get?" Klaus smirked.

Twenty years. Twenty years passed exactly since the night Klaus had first met Miss Katherine Pierce. No, he was not referring to that night at the party but rather the night she brutally murdered Trevor. Ever since that night, Klaus and Katherine had been…friends?

No that wasn't the word, Klaus was not sure as to what word he would use to describe the relationship he and Katherine shared. For the past two decades, they had roamed and traveled all of Europe, feeding and precipitating mayhem wherever they went. Though Katherine would often venture off alone for weeks, even months at a time, she always returned to Klaus. She said she left because he was too much at times with his greed and bloodlust, and that he hardly left anyone for her to partake in. And she said she only returned because Klaus would be bored without her presence. (Though Klaus suspected she became lonely on her own and he was the only beacon of companionship.)

"Please, you love having me around. I make your life infinitely more interesting," Katherine scoffed. She walked around him, her light brown gown drifted across the floor.

"You are really enjoying being a noblewoman. Did you enjoy that trip to Florence? You were gone for nearly three months," Klaus spoke.

"It was absolutely divine. The food there was ravishing," Katherine bared her fangs. "Now what do you have planned for me? Personally, I would love to go for a hunt."

Klaus smirked, "That can be arranged."

"And perhaps when we are done, you could feed me dessert," Katherine spoke, her eyes roaming down appreciatively over Klaus's bare torso.

"You wish," Klaus grinned, reaching for his shirt.

###

Klaus stood behind a tree as he watched the moonlit path for his next meal. A dark grin stretched across his face as a lone figure trailed down the path.

' _Stupid girl,'_ Klaus thought. What imbecile would be walking alone at night? Much less a young girl. Though a cloak covered her features, Klaus could tell she was a female. And she had to be young because was not the expression 'young and dumb'? An older woman would be wise enough to be accompanied with someone else.

Nodding his head towards the girl, he looked at Katherine who stood across the path partially hidden by the foliage. She shared his wicked smile. With practiced discretion, Klaus made his way closer to the girl. Katherine slowly inched her way over on the opposite side. He nearly felt the wool of the girl's cloak beneath his fingertips when he felt a searing pain in his head.

Klaus fell to his knees with a groan. He knew Katherine was in the same predicament when she fell down as well with a piercing cry as she gripped her head. The pain only intensified and Klaus was struggling to suppress a scream. With a great deal of effort, he looked up at the girl.

She turned around, pulling the hood of her cloak down. Klaus took note of the ethereal beauty she possessed. Her skin was the color of toffee and dark, wavy curls framed her heart-shaped face. And her emerald green eyes gleamed dangerously in the moonlight.

"Vampires!" she hissed.

"Already knew that, deary," Klaus regretted his sarcastic words the minute the pain in his head increased. Katherine's shrill cries reached his ears. He looked to see her writhing on the ground, blood poured from her nose and ears.

Klaus was much older, he knew he could take it. Katherine would not be able to.

"Listen witch…" Klaus began.

"Who sent you?" the green-eyed witch demanded. "Was it the Gemini Coven?"

"The what?" Klaus squinted his eyes.

"Did the Gemini Coven send you to kill me?" she lifted his chin with her foot. With this action and a trick of the moonlight, Klaus was able to see her more clearly. Black veins crawled up and down her neck. He was dealing with an Expression practicing witch.

Great.

"No," Klaus gritted out. "I do not have any ties to the Gemini Coven nor do I have any idea of who they are. I am assuming they are enemies of yours. But I can assure you if you do not stop whatever the hell it is you are doing, you will make an enemy of me. And that is something you do not want."

"And who are you exactly?" she tipped her head to the side.

"Klaus Mikaelson," her eyes widened and with a sudden burst of strength Klaus charged at her. Wrapping a hand around her neck, he slammed her into the nearest tree. His scorching brain immediately cooled and the sound of Katherine's screams subsided.

"The Original hybrid," the witch gasped, looking at him with a certain awe.

"Yes, and you are?" Klaus squeezed her neck for emphasis.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett," she breathed in defeat.

' _Of course,'_ Klaus thought. With all that power, there was no she could not be a Bennett witch.

"You have Ayanna's eyes," Klaus spoke aloud and Bonnie's eyes went wide.

Later that night, Klaus had convinced Bonnie to join him and Katherine at his castle (although Katherine had insisted on ripping out Bonnie's throat, she didn't take too kindly to the aneurism she had received). The witch had been hesitant, but with Klaus's prompting and persuasion of having information on her powerful ancestor Ayanna, she ultimately conceded.

Talking with Bonnie, Klaus learned that she was on a quest for vengeance. Apparently, this so-called Gemini Coven had killed her parents seven years before.

"What do you plan on doing once you find them?" Klaus asked, regarding the fierce look in her eyes.

"I plan on siphoning them of their powers right before I murder every single last one of them," Bonnie spoke almost too casually.

"That's a mighty plan for someone so young and small," Klaus chuckled, eyes roaming over her 5'2 stature.

"I am a Bennett witch," Bonnie spoke confidently.

"That you are," Klaus said slowly. His blue eyes took in the keen witch. She was young, but she was a powerful little thing, albeit unstable considering she was more than dabbling in the darker magics.

' _But…she could be useful in the future,'_ Klaus mused.

"Katherine and I will help you," Klaus declared, ignoring Katherine's sharp look.

"Thanks, but no," Bonnie shook her head. "I can do this on my own."

"Really you can find and destroy one of the world's most powerful covens on your own?" Klaus challenged, eyebrow raised. With Bonnie's hesitating look, Klaus knew he had her right where he wanted her. A Bennett witch in his debt…how fateful.

###

Klaus watched with fascination as Bonnie's eyes eerily rolled into the back of her head, exposing the whiteness of her eyes. As the chanted Latin came spilling from her lips, every member of the Gemini Coven fell to the ground. Their groans were like music to Klaus's ears.

Bonnie had accepted Klaus's offer of help, and with the three of them working together they had been able to find the manor of the coven. As this was Bonnie's mission, Klaus had given her the honor of being the first to enter. Klaus smirked as she slammed open the manor doors without so much as lifting a finger. Lightning struck in the air and a sudden gust of wind appeared as Bonnie stormed the manor.

"Theatrical much?" Katherine had commented to Klaus as they followed her.

"Says the one who ripped apart a dead body. Overkill much?" Klaus had replied.

The coven members had flooded the room to see who threatened their home. Before they could even react, Bonnie had locked every single door, blocked every window. They were effectively trapped.

Now she stood, as powerful as a Goddess, practically glowing with magic. Klaus was absolutely taken aback. It was rare to encounter such power.

"Do you remember who I am?" Bonnie began to speak. "Do you remember what you did to me? Do you remember the day you took my parents away from me? How you stole my mother's magic and slaughtered her and my father without a second thought? Any bells ringing?"

She raised her hand, curling it into a fist and the groans turned into screams.

"But now your day of reckoning has come. You ruined the wrong witch. You ruined a Bennett witch. You murdered a Bennett witch. You destroyed the Bennett witch family. But now you will face the power of a Bennett. You forgot your place, you believed you were stronger than us. But you were wrong and you will pay for that mistake," Bonnie's voice held no mercy.

Klaus watched as the dark veins crawl up and down her arms and neck. Just as the blackness touched the edge of her face, a brilliant light emitted from her nearly blinding Klaus. It only grew brighter and brighter, until Bonnie' form was completely enraptured in it. As the light reached its climactic brilliance, the members' screams reached a spine-chilling pitch. But just as quickly as the wails came, they left just as quick. And the light finally faded.

Bonnie stood there, the black veins slowly disappearing and the green of her eyes returning.

"It's done," she spoke.

"Show time," Katherine nudged Klaus's arm. She sped to the nearest warlock and grabbed him by his throat. She vamped out, her eyes blackening and her teeth elongating.

"I bet if you had your magic you would cause the vessels in my head to burst. But you do not soo…" Katherine bit into his neck as the warlock's screams echoed throughout the room. Once he was completely drained, she dropped him to the floor.

"Who's next?"

"This one looks particularly tasty," Klaus said as he sped over to a crying witch. "The smell of fear is quite mouthwatering."

His fangs plunged in her neck and the sweet, ambrosian taste of her blood flooded his mouth.

For the next ten minutes, he and Katherine indulged on their buffet of siphoned witches. Only when the last drained body fell to the floor did he finally look back at Bonnie. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the scene before her.

"I…" her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. "Seven years. Seven years I have planned this and yet…nothing. Nothing's changed, the pain is still there. Why is it still there?"

Klaus shared a look with Katherine, the same exact memory floating in their minds. Katherine shook her head before walking up and placing a hand on the shoulder of the distressed witch.

' _So young and naïve these girls were,'_ Klaus thought. Bringing pain to others did nothing to quell your own. He would know. He had been trying for the past 500 years.


	3. Part 3 (Klaus)

1532

Klaus stood on the balcony of his Spanish manor, watching the sunset. His blue eyes were trained on the fading oranges and yellows as the purple hues of night emerged. He had always favored sunsets over sunrises.

About ten years prior, Klaus had decided he needed a change of scenery. He had spent a good 40 years in England so it was time he moved on and Barcelona seemed a good of a place as any. Though he was sure he would one day return to England but for now he was content with his stylish manor and this beautiful sunset.

"Klaus!"

Klaus peered down to see Katherine standing below the balcony in only her undergarments, her long curls falling free down her back.

"I am going for a swim."

The sparkling, blue lake that resided half a mile outside the manor was a nice perk as well.

"And you felt the need to tell me this because…

"If you can cease from being a jackass for two seconds, tell Bonnie to come join me whenever she's finished reading her grimoire," Katherine said, turning around.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Klaus called after her.

"What the hell do you think?" Katherine responded.

"Ungrateful bitch," Klaus muttered as she disappeared from view. Twenty years later and the one and only Katherine Pierce was still very much in his life (though Klaus would begrudgingly admit he didn't mind as much as one would think). But aside from the brazen vampire, there was now a powerful witch to complete the trio.

After the whole Gemini Coven debacle, Klaus had found himself the host to an unstable, Expression using witch. After the realization that hit Bonnie that she had essentially just killed dozens of people, she kind of fell apart. And suddenly Klaus had to deal with a miserable, crying witch who seemed to have nowhere else to go (because she kind of just took residence in his castle like she was invited to stay). But somehow, somehow, he and Katherine out of all people were able to help put her back together. And ever since, Bonnie Bennett had been a part of their little…group? Klaus still had no idea what to refer to them as.

However, it was in their tenth year together when Klaus had commented, "You were 22 when I met you. It has been ten years since and yet you look the same the night you attacked me."

"It was more of a counterattack," Bonnie smirked. "And do you really think the Bennett clan wouldn't figure out a secret to immortality?"

' _Of course, they would,'_ Klaus laughed to himself at the memory. Leaving the balcony behind, Klaus walked in the manor in search of Bonnie. He found her in her room, reading over her grimoire intently.

"Any luck?" he asked, leaning against her doorframe.

"No," Bonnie sighed, closing her eyes. For the past two years, ever since Bonnie had completely rid herself of Expression, she had been unable to tap into magic. Bonnie claimed that it was a punishment from the dead Bennett spirits for abusing her power. For the first year and a half, Bonnie had accepted it as she firmly believed there had to be consequences for her actions. But that was the first year and a half. For the past six months, Bonnie had been trying to outsmart the system in order to get her magic back. Klaus had watched as she tirelessly tried spell after spell, hoping against all odds only to come up short.

"Well if it's any consolation, I believe in you and your capabilities," Klaus said. "Oh, and Katherine wants you to accompany her in the lake."

"Thank you for believing me, I am beginning to lose faith myself so it nice to know someone still maintains that. And a swim sounds nice," Bonnie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She squeezed Klaus's shoulder as she walked past him.

Klaus frowned, he had grown quite fond of the witch and cared deeply for her. It troubled him that she no longer possessed the thing that made her who she was. But as an idea began to form in Klaus's mind, he hoped he could fix that.

###

It was two months later when Klaus found out the existence of another doppelganger. It was rather a strange twist of chance that resulted in his discovery. It was a casual Wednesday evening, he and Katherine were out for a stroll in the town (more like he and Katherine were out for a hunt much to Bonnie's disapproval) when a townsman referred to her as 'Elena'.

At first Klaus assumed the man was just mistaken but after the man insisted that Katherine was really this 'Elena', Klaus's curiosity was peaked. Through a simple use of compulsion, Klaus found that up until two months before (the same time he arrived in Spain) a girl named Elena would come through the town's market every day. And according to the compelled man, she had the same exact face as Katherine. Their looks were completely identical aside from Elena's straight hair.

From this, an investigation was spurred by Klaus. And he discovered that there was indeed another doppelganger in the world. This only triggered a hunger in Klaus, a greed to know more. He learned the following things:

Her name was Elena Gilbert. She was an orphan as her parents were killed when she was a child.

She was 18 years old.

She was originally from England but now resided in Spain.

She was not alone.

From what Klaus had gathered from various source she almost always had a blonde-haired companion with her. Klaus figured the mysterious girl was simply just a friend of Elena's. An easily disposable friend.

Oh, and one more thing Klaus learned:

The best things happened to those who waited.

His dreams of hybrids would finally come to fruition.

###

"Are you sure she's here?" Katherine asked as she stepped further into the cave.

"The house was empty, Katherine. And this is where the scent led," Klaus said, annoyed Katherine was questioning him.

Klaus had had located the new doppelganger the day before. It was tricky, he would admit. It was almost as if she knew she was being hunted. But alas, after searching high and low, he discovered the location of the Gilbert girl. She resided on the edge of a small village in Madrid.

Klaus had convinced Katherine into joining him in collecting the prized doppelganger.

" _Why would I help you do the same exact thing you tried to do to me but with another girl?" Katherine asked, a scowl marring her features._

" _You may not be inclined to help me but I know you, Katherine. It is eating away at you that another girl is gallivanting around in Spain with your face. You need to see her," Klaus crowded her space._

That is how Klaus and Katherine ended up searching a damp, cold cave after finding the doppelganger's home empty.

"I hear someone," Klaus said, the hair on his neck raising. "Go find the girl and I shall deal with this."

Katherine nodded her head once before she sped off.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus closed his eyes. He listened harder for the movement he had heard earlier. Squeezing his eyes tighter and angling his head better, he heard it. Just over the soft pitter patter of water droplets, he heard the faint breaths of someone.

' _I got y-_

Klaus did not have the chance to finish his thought when he felt something or _someone_ hurdle into him from the back. Completely taken by surprised, he stumbled forward, almost falling flat on his face. Angered, Klaus straightened himself and whipped around.

Nothing.

"Where are you?!" Klaus snarled, his fangs showing. As if on cue, he heard a noise echo off the wall behind him. He was greeted with a splash of liquid in his face. Klaus released a roar as he clutched his face. He could feel his eyes burning.

"Vervain!" he hissed. And before Klaus knew it, he was swept off his feet and slammed into the ground. Before Klaus had the chance to register and react to what was happening, legs straddled him on either side. A figure hunched over him, a stake held in their gloved hand. Although, a green cloak obscured most of the girl's features, her wispy, blonde locks fell forward out of the hand.

' _The blonde-haired companion…is a vampire,'_ the realization dawned on Klaus as the hand containing the stake plunged towards his chest. Klaus caught her wrist in the nick of time. Though his face still felt as if it were in flames and his eyes streamed tears, he managed to flip her over within a nanosecond.

His attacker landed on her back with a pained groan. Klaus gripped her neck as he pinned her down. He noticed the hood had fallen off, revealing her face to him.

Their eyes met and Klaus lost himself for a second. For a moment, all he was aware of was the blue of her eyes. The oceanic pools…Klaus was swimming in…

"Look who I found!" Katherine's voice brought him back in time. Klaus looked up from his captive to see the catlike grin on her face. In her arms, she held a struggling girl. A girl with her face.

A smile grew on Klaus's face.

"Elena! No!" spoke a raspy voice.

Klaus's attention was drawn back to the girl beneath him. She squirmed more as she tried to fight against his hold. Distress clearly sparkled in her blue eyes.

"And this is the blonde-haired friend, I presume. What do you want to do with her?" Katherine asked.

Klaus peered at the girl with interest. Not many people managed to get the best of him _ever_ yet this girl, this _obvious_ newborn vampire, quite literally swept him off his feet.

"She's coming with us," Klaus stated, as he snapped her neck.

###

Klaus watched as the blonde-haired girl began to twitch on the ground, finally coming through. He had been watching her from outside the cell that contained her for nearly an hour. He was trying to figure her out. Out of all the information he had gathered on Elena Gilbert, he had not found out that she was traveling with a vampire. He had questions and he wanted answers.

"Elena!" was the first thing to escape the blonde girl's mouth when she finally awoken.

"She's not here," Klaus spoke casually. "I mean she is, just not _here_."

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" she demanded, her blue eyes blazing.

Klaus regarded her, a little too fascinated with her feistiness and fearless behavior.

"Well she's not dead of course because that would defeat the purpose of her even being here," Klaus chuckled slightly.

"I want to see her," she snapped.

"We will get to that but right now I find myself more interested in you at the moment. Not many people catch me off guard. What is your name?"

"Fuck you."

' _I wish you would,'_ were the words that nearly left Klaus's mouth before he checked himself in that split second.

"Well if you do not wish to tell me your name, I am sure I can get it out of Elena. I need her alive but I am sure her heart will not stop beating due to a few broken bones," Klaus began to turn around.

"Wait!" that voice rasped.

' _Good girl,'_ Klaus grinned inwardly. He turned back to see his captive with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline," she said.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke her name slowly, testing it against his tongue. "Caroline. What a fitting name."

Caroline merely glared at him.

"Well Caroline, it seems you and the doppelganger have bounced around from place to place. Almost as if you knew you were being chased," Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Well Niklaus, when your sister is a doppelganger that makes her a target of many," Caroline crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sister? I had not noticed the resemblance."

"Adoptive sister if you must know."

"Interesting," Klaus thought for a minute. "When did you turn?"

"How is that relevant?"

"I told you I am more interested in you at the moment. Now answer the question."

Caroline sighed in annoyance, shaking her head before answering, "Eight years ago. It was kind of your fault actually."

"Really? I am sure I would have remembered you," Klaus allowed his eyes to roam over appreciatively.

"You are disgusting," Caroline snapped. "And it was your fault because the vampire who turned me was the same vampire who killed Elena's family before taking her. They took Elena because they wanted to offer her up to you. They wanted to get in the oh so powerful hybrid's good graces. I was just a pet they picked up along the way."

"You obviously escaped."

"Yes. I did," Caroline spoke with an edge.

"And ever since then you have running? You had nowhere else to go?" Klaus took a step closer to the bars separating them.

"My mother was a part of a council of vampire hunters. She sent me away claiming that I was a monster," Caroline said lowly. An image of his mother floated through Klaus's mind. Her stern, unapologetic face as she held a stake pointed at him, banishing him from their home.

"But I am not a monster. You are, Klaus," Caroline's glare on him intensified.

"Is that so?" Klaus responded, struck by her words.

"Yes, it is. I know about you, Klaus. I have done my research. You have murdered and turned hundreds without an ounce of remorse. You compel and bend people to your will just for your sick pleasure. And you are willing to use an 18-year old girl to create your army of abominations!" Caroline seethed.

"Abominations?" Klaus growled lowly. He could feel that infamous temper beginning to rise.

"Yes!" Caroline practically shouted. "You want to create a werewolf and a vampire into one. You want to take a werewolf and alter it just so you will not be alone. That is selfish and unnatural!"

Klaus stared wide-eyed into the blue eyes that mirrored his own. For a minute, he felt a sheer sense of panic. She read him so easily. She saw through him. This girl, this baby vamp figured him out as if he were a simple puzzle. Klaus looked at Caroline, truly looked at her. She stood there, chin up, her blue eyes staring into his unflinchingly. Her arms folded across her chest showed the muscle, the strength lining them. And though she was dressed in a mere peasant dress and an old cloak, she stood with such a pride that you would have thought she was wearing the clothes of royalty.

"Just because I have showed an interest in you does not grant you permission to speak to me in any way you wish. Do not think for one second I will not rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you. I am the most powerful being walking this entire Earth, I will not be spoken to with such disrespect. And as the most powerful being, I will do whatever I want. I will feed and turn whoever I want. I will compel whoever I fancy. And I will create my army of hybrids with no one's consent but my own," Klaus voiced. "And for the record Caroline, you are a monster. You are a vampire therefore you are just as unnatural."

Caroline's lips tightened into a thin lip. Content with her silence, Klaus began to take his leave.

"Klaus!" Caroline's voice stopped. "I will not let you hurt or use Elena."

"We will see about that."

###

Klaus was not completely merciless…well he was, but that did not mean he did not have his moments. That does not mean his soul had been completely blackened and withered.

He decided to grant Caroline the opportunity to see Elena. His tight grasp on Caroline's arm only loosened when he had finally escorted her to the manor's main room. He let go of her as she ran to Elena who had been brought up by Katherine.

The two girls collided into each other and held each other tightly. Klaus could see how much they meant to each other. A mixture of relief and love were the expressions painted across their faces. They continued to hold onto each other until Elena pulled away a little.

"Caroline," she spoke so low that even Klaus had to strain to hear her.

"Are you sure?" the expression on Caroline's face was torn.

' _Sure of what?'_ Klaus frowned.

"Yes," Elena answered in the same hushed tone. Caroline placed her hands on either side of Elena's face.

"No!" Klaus shouted as he realized what was happening right in front of him.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The cracking of the bones in Elena's neck echoed throughout the room as she fell to the floor.

For a minute all was quiet, the shock of the unforeseen moment settling in. Klaus stared with large eyes at the dead body of Elena Gilbert. The dead body of the doppelganger. And with that dead doppelganger went his chance for his hybrids.

"I am sorry, Elena," Caroline whispered.

Klaus turned his gaze back to her and he let out a tremendous roar.

"You bitch!" Klaus howled as he slammed her onto the ground. His hand reached for her throat and he nearly crushed it with the amount of pressure he used.

"What have you done?!"

"W-what I-I h-had to do," Caroline struggled to say under his unwavering grasp. "G-gave h-her my b-blood. C-cannot make h-hybrid w-with a vampire."

Klaus roared with rage as he plunged his hand into her chest. Feeling her heart between his fingertips, he felt that familiar balance of life and death. He returned to that familiar God-like position as the ultimate decider. He squeezed harder as Caroline gasped with pain.

He looked at her. He looked at this defiant, little vampire who dared to destroy the chance he had been searching for. She had walked in and snatched his heart's greatest wish as if it meant nothing. And when Klaus looked into those blue eyes of hers, he saw the defiance, the lack of apology. This he saw in spite of the blood leaking from her mouth, the pained gasps she made, and the literal hold on her heart.

And amidst all the bold rebellion swirling in those blue irises, Klaus saw it. He saw the fulfillment in her eyes…as if she had completed some grand feat and with that she could die. She could leave this world knowing that she had died over something worth dying for.

And for some reason when Klaus's hand finally left her chest, there was nothing in it.

As Caroline took in huge gulps air as she fell from the brink of death, Klaus almost laughed at the irony.

###

A person willing to die right in his mercy and Klaus couldn't kill them.

"You let her live," Bonnie spoke to Klaus as she entered his room, carefully avoiding all the glass on his floor.

Klaus had spent the past hour, reverting back the patterns of a child. He had destroyed his entire room as if he were throwing a tantrum. His bed lied on the floor as they could not be supported by broken wooden beams. The ancient artifacts and glass collected from all over the world had greatly decreased in their value as they laid in fractured pieces on the floor. The room no longer held much privacy with the various holes in the wall never mind the fact the door was no longer on its hinges.

As Klaus had raged and annihilated everything in his path he had wondered where all this fury was when he had his hand in Caroline's chest.

"I am well aware," Klaus answered Bonnie as he collapsed onto his back on his bed.

"Why? Although I am glad you did not kill her as I am those other rare times you do not," Bonnie gave him a wry smile. "But I know you Klaus Mikaelson and you do not take well to someone crossing you especially in this degree. So why did you spare her?"

"Bonnie, I am being completely honest when I say I do not know."

###

Klaus Mikaelson was Klaus Mikaelson. He was ruthless and merciless. He was the most powerful creature on the entire Earth. So, of course, he had something much worse than death prepared for Caroline, right? That's the only reason he let her live, right?

That passionate man who had a heart big enough to care for others was left behind in that tiny village all those centuries ago. That man died when Esther casted him aside.

But then something in his mind began to nag him.

Why did he allow Katherine to live all those years ago?

Why did he not rip out Caroline's heart?

Why did he help Bonnie after the whole Gemini Coven debacle?

Why did he not rip out Caroline's heart?

Why were Katherine and Bonnie two important pieces in his life? (He still could not figure out what to call this relationship of theirs.)

 _ **Why did he not rip out Caroline's heart?!**_

Honestly, the only thing that quelled the crisis happening in his mind was the appalled look on Caroline's face when he told her the punishment for her irredeemable transgression.

"You will be my servant," Klaus had the face of a cat with a canary.

"What?!" Caroline's eyes widened to an enormous degree.

"You will be my servant. And Elena will be Katherine's," Klaus spoke again.

"No! What the hell does that even mean?" Caroline gripped the bars between them.

"First of all, you have not a choice. Second of all, you will find out," Klaus turned around, ignoring Caroline's cursing and shouts.

###

Under the sapphire twilight sky, Klaus stood on his balcony pondering his latest decision over a certain blonde-haired pain in his ass. He had been truly at a lost as to what he should do with her. Obviously, he couldn't kill her because…reasons. And he could not just turn her loose, he was Klaus after all. So, making her into his servant seemed like the most viable option. In that way Caroline could pay for her actions all the while be tortured with the fact she's doing something she probably preferred death over.

"Took you long enough," Klaus spoke when he heard the footsteps approaching.

"Sorry, mate. I got caught up with tying loose ends and the like," Kol said.

Before he even turned around, Klaus could picture the cocky smirk on his brother's face. When he did face him, he was not wrong. Klaus took in the appearance of the brother he had not seen in nearly a century and a half. Kol's once long brown hair was now cut short. He wore a simple brown, leather vest over a white linen shirt. Yet his chocolate brown eyes still contained that mischievous look.

"Loose ends?" Klaus crooked an eyebrow.

"I just had a couple of witches out for my blood is all. Nothing to worry about," Kol waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever, Kol. Just keep your loose ends away from this manor or we will have problems. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, brother. I understand," Kol rolled his eyes. Klaus took a deep breath before he strangled Kol. After collecting himself, Klaus spoke again.

"I assume you are here because you can help her."

"I would not be here if I could not. That would be a waste of both of our times," Kol replied.

' _Do not stake him. Do not stake him. At least not until he helps Bonnie,'_ Klaus thought to himself. That was the only reason Klaus had sent for Kol. He believed his brother could help Bonnie tap into her magic again. Klaus knew Kol had realized his potential as a warlock before they turned. He, also, knew Kol had spent centuries in Spain with a group of witches.

"I actually bumped into the Bennett witch on my way up here. She's quite the feisty little thing. I am sure she would have given me an aneurysm if she had her magic," Kol said.

"I am sure it would have been well deserved," Klaus commented earning a smirk from Kol.

"Of course. Though she may not be able to access her magic, I could still feel all that power radiating from her. She may rival you, mate. However, when I am done with her, she will definitely be able to knock you on your ass," Kol smiled a little too much. Klaus didn't bother to dignify that with a response.

"I ran into Rebekah and Elijah before I got here. Well more like I had to leave the country for…reasons so I stayed with them. On separate occasions, of course. Our family never could quite handle living together," Kol laughed humorlessly.

"Riveting," Klaus drawled, not even pretending to care.

"They miss their wayward hybrid brother."

"I'm sure they do," Klaus scoffed.

"I absolutely love how you do that."

"And what do I do Kol?"

"Play the ostracized victim. Claim that none of us ever loved or accepted you when it was quite the opposite in fact. You, Elijah, and Rebekah were always as thick as thieves as children. The three of you had this seemingly unbreakable connection. Elijah adored you and Rebekah looked up to you. You were never an outsider, Klaus. I would know," Kol stated lightly.

Klaus stared at his brother where he saw the pained look Kol had nearly concealed. Realization began to dawn on Klaus as the weight and meaning behind Kol's words began to catch up to him.

"Kol…" Klaus began.

"It's okay, brother. The three of you did not mean to do it. And it is fine, I play the worrisome, unhinged nuisance of a brother very well," Kol smiled wryly.

All this time, Klaus had felt as if he were the outsider of the family. He felt as if he were in this constant bubble of loneliness that was rarely ever penetrated. And no matter how cruel Klaus could be, he would never wish that feeling on anyone. Klaus placed his hand on his baby brother's shoulder, trying to convey the regret he felt, trying to make up for the childhood mistakes centuries later.

###

During the course of the rest of the year, Klaus's frustrations with Caroline increased more and more. As his servant, she was essentially forced to clean up after him. Whether cleaning the broken furniture after his temper unleashed itself, compelling survivors of a village Klaus drained, or even doing his laundry, Caroline took care of it. However, when Caroline was ordered to do something, she did it (though she complained and bitched every part of the way much to Klaus's chagrin). So that is not what left Klaus frustrated. He was frustrated because outside of her duty to him, they had no relationship. She still thought of him as a monster.

This would not frustrate Klaus as much if Caroline had not built a relationship with everyone living inside his manor. She was still as close as ever to Elena even in death. She and Bonnie had grown a close friendship as the blonde was fond of Bonnie's gentle nature. Hell, Caroline even got along with Katherine and Kol as all three shared the same shrewd sense of humor.

To make Klaus feel even more sullen was the fact, everyone else had grown close with _each other_. For instance, Bonnie and Kol now had an intimate friendship which surprised the hell out of Klaus. Bonnie was a calm, rationale, and kind human being. And Kol was an excitable, irritable, and crass vampire. He was everything she was not. Though their personalities collided when Kol first began helping Bonnie with her magic, those differences no longer seemed to matter.

And by observing those quick little glances at each other they often exchanged when the other wasn't looking, Klaus suspected those differences _really_ didn't matter.

As for Katherine and Elena…Klaus still could not quite wrap his head around that.

 _As Klaus walked outside to the lake, enjoying the rays of sun, a curious sound pricked his ears. He stood still for a moment, unsure as to whether or not he was actually correct in his hearing. Senses still on alert, he continued walking to the lake. He was very surprised to see the scene he had walked in on._

 _Katherine and Elena sat by the lakeside together locked in a lovers' embrace. Elena's hands gently held Katherine's face as Katherine's hands weaved themselves in Elena's straight hair. Their eyes were closed and their lips were fused together. They seemed lost in their own world, too lost to notice Klaus._

" _Ahem," Klaus cleared his throat. With a gasp, Elena jumped to pull away from Katherine but the older vampire held her close._

" _Do you mind?" Katherine drawled._

" _No, I do not," Klaus crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk._

" _Good," Katherine snipped before pressing her lips back to Elena's._

 _Later when Klaus asked Katherine about the kiss, she replied, "It was a long time coming."_

 _Klaus gave her a questioning look._

" _I have been developing…feelings as of recently. Though I find that kind nature of hers absolutely sickening at times, most times I am absolutely taken by it. When I am with her, it is like she only sees the best parts of me and I like the feeling it gives me. I like her," if Katherine was not a vampire, Klaus would have sworn she was blushing._

 _Klaus did not stop there, he questioned Elena the next day about it too._

" _Katherine has fed and killed many people, more than I can count. For that alone I should hate her, and I did. But not any longer. Spending time with her I have seen the woman under the monster she tries to be. And I can assure you, Klaus it is a woman worth seeking out even if she does not believe so herself."_

Two months later, Katherine and Elena were still a…couple? Klaus did not know whether or not they ever defined the relationship they shared.

But the point was, everyone was developing some sort of relationship and Klaus was being reminded of a feeling he often felt as a child.

Loneliness.

###

It was a week later and Klaus was doing something he had not done in nearly two hundred years.

He was drawing.

When Klaus was a child, he had an affinity for beauty. Whether it was the warm colors of sunset or the sparkling blue of water, Klaus was drawn to it. He saw it as works of art and the universe its artist. As a young boy, he had a desire to be such an artist and to create art and beauty that would fill someone with the same feeling the universe gave him. And whenever he drew or painted, he was not the forsaken son of Mikael or the tempestuous brother, he was simply Klaus Mikaelson the artist.

But then Klaus grew older, led his baby brother to his death, fell in love with the same woman as his brother, had his heartbroken by said woman, turned into vampire, slaughtered several people, found he was a hybrid, was casted aside by his own mother, etc.

As one was able to see life really got in the way for Klaus. There for Klaus Mikaelson the artist rarely made an appearance.

But that day Klaus was feeling…nostalgic. As he grabbed his stylus and a sheet of paper he thought it had been a long time since he had created something, rather than destroyed it. As he drew, Klaus was not the ruthless hybrid Original or the jaded, fractured man, he was simply Klaus Mikaelson the artist.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus almost jumped when he heard Caroline's voice but he willed himself not to. He had been so invested in his drawing that he hadn't heard her approach his bedroom. Klaus looked up from his desk where he sat.

"Nothing of your concern," was Klaus's automatic response. Sometimes he simply couldn't help his defensive nature.

Caroline merely hummed and before Klaus knew it she had flashed over to him, stealing his sheet of paper, and sped back over to the other side of the room.

"Caroline," Klaus growled. She always had a way of surprising him. He watched her as she scrutinized his work. Her blue eyes squinted as she scanned the beautifully drawn replica of the manor. She pinched her lips together and she appeared to be thinking. Because the artist was still at work in Klaus, he could not help but wonder if painted her, could he capture the way the sunlight seeping through his curtain illuminated her golden mane. Could he capture the way the corset hugged her torso and how the dress she wore seemed to float on air with every move she made?

"I am surprised," Caroline said, looking up at him. "It is rather good."

Inwardly, Klaus beamed with pride as he accepted the drawing back.

"Who knew you were actually capable of creating something beautiful?" Caroline continued.

And just like that, the pride in Klaus plummeted and was replaced with something else entirely.

"Yes, who knew?" Klaus nearly snarled back at her. "You can leave now."

She didn't move one bit.

"All this time I have been trying to figure you out Klaus. I have been trying to understand what makes you such a heartless man. And just when I think it is because you are incapable of love or any kind of feeling, you draw that. You draw something so…alive with feeling, something reflecting passion. Or you listen intently to Katherine complain about her problems. Or you worry about Bonnie and her magic. Or you tolerate Kol's presence when we all know how much he irritates you. You do all these things yet you still feed and kill whenever it suits you. I have been trying to figure out you can be this passionate, loving man yet this brutal murderer," Caroline's eyes were lit with a blue flame.

Klaus looked at Caroline, daring not to say a word. Too many emotions flowed through him at that moment and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the dam would break.

"But I think I know now how you can have this dual personality," Caroline's raspy voice was stronger than before if that were possible. "I think you are the passionate, loving man but you hide it, you bury it. You bury it under all the killings, the temper tantrums, and the cold demeanor. You bury it because you are afraid to be rejected. You are afraid the passion and love you exude will never be returned to you. So you reject it before it rejects you with the pretense of being a monster."

For a moment Klaus was speechless, nearly thoughtless. No one had ever seen through him so clearly before as if he were glass.

And then Caroline happened. From the day she opened her mouth, Klaus felt he had becoming more and more translucent.

"I am a monster," those are the words Klaus ultimately settled on.

"Then it must be lonely," Caroline shook her head.

Later that night, when the sky was near black, Klaus found Caroline standing outside the manor, enjoying the summer breeze. When she saw him, she shook her head in disgust at the blood staining his mouth. As she turned to go back inside the manor, Klaus's words stopped her.

"I did not kill him," Klaus said softly.

"What?"

"I had every intention in doing so, believe me. But I did not, I fed my fill, healed him and compelled his memory away. I did what you and Elena have been doing, what Katherine has started doing," Klaus swallowed the lump in throat. "You were right."

"I do not want to be a monster, Caroline," Klaus looked her in the eyes. When she smiled at him for the first time, Klaus realized there were stars in the blackness in the sky.


	4. Part 4 (Klaus)

1732

It was almost the mid-18th century when Klaus heard the words, "I am going to ask Bonnie to marry me."

Looking at his brother Kol, Klaus replied, "You are so certain?"

"It has been 200 years, mate," Kol laughed.

' _So, it has,'_ Klaus thought. It had been 200 years since the night Klaus allowed that man to live instead of draining him unto his last drop of blood. Of course, many things had changed.

Klaus and the others now lived in a lovely villa in Sicily (Klaus had decided a change of scenery was necessary nearly 60 years before). Bonnie and Kol were together in the sense of lovers and had been for the majority of those two centuries. The same could have been said for Katherine and Elena, as the latter claimed they were soulmates. Klaus and Katherine were no longer the untamed vampires they had been. They no longer ravaged villages and wreaked havoc for the hell of it. For Katherine, it had been due to the influence of a certain brunette. For Klaus, it had been due to the effect of a certain blonde.

And that was probably the most profound change. The relationship between Klaus and Caroline had reached a major turning point. From enemies to best friends would be the most fitting description. After the night Klaus admitted he no longer wished to be a monster, Caroline no longer saw him as one. She no longer treated him as such. And once that barrier was broken he saw the side of her she had reserved for Elena, Bonnie, and even Katherine.

Caroline was bright and bubbly and a tad bit bossy. She was a little dramatic at times but she always tried to see the good in everything. Yet in the same token, Caroline was fierce and strong and still every bit as defiant as when Klaus first met her. Klaus likened her to the sun, warm and bright yet scorching and fiery.

And in return Klaus allowed her to see sides of him that he thought were long dead. He found himself telling her things even he himself thought he had buried and tucked away so deep they would never be found. Klaus would tell her stories of his childhood, the good and bad. He described to her all the cities he had traveled and seen (though he would leave out the gory details of all his feedings). Klaus would even draw for her.

In all his near 800 years of life had he thought he would find someone worthy and willing to listen to him, to see him.

"When will you ask her?" Klaus asked Kol getting back into the conversation.

"Today," Kol spoke certainly. Klaus saw the determined look on Kol's face.

"Are you sure? Because if you break her heart, I will break you," Klaus countered. Kol laughed at that.

"You could absolutely try…but I have loved her for two centuries and I do not see myself falling out of love with her anytime soon if ever," Kol said before continuing. "When I look at her I see an eternity. A present and a future with Bonnie makes the past worth it. She makes it worth it. All the bad I've done, the damage I've caused and the reckless decisions I've made are worth it because of her. I would go back and do it a million times over knowing that at the end of it all, she will be right there waiting for me."

In Kol's brown eyes, the truth and sincerity of his words are reflected. And Klaus could not be prouder than to call Kol his brother.

"Besides I am sure you know the feeling especially where Caroline is concerned," Kol smirked.

Klaus pushed his brother's shoulder in response. Caroline was his best friend. They did not share the epic love his brother and Bonnie had. And he was okay with that.

Wasn't he?

###

"Nervous?" Klaus asked as he stood beside his brother at the church's altar.

"No," Kol spoke assuredly. Klaus smiled a genuine smile in return.

It had been a month since Kol had proposed to Bonnie. Though the proposal had been done in private, Klaus had heard the excited chorus of "yes's" from the room they shared. Klaus would never forget the beam on Bonnie's face as she excitedly ran through the manor proudly showing off her ring.

Today was the day the love between Kol and Bonnie would be solidified under holy matrimony. The wedding they had planned was to be small. Aside from the priest and the small band, only Klaus, Caroline, Katherine and Elena were in attendance. (Although the whole ironic idea of a priest and a church was not lost on Klaus.)

Klaus had been extremely pleased when Kol had asked him to be his best man. A part of Klaus had felt he had not deserved the title but he did his best to live up to it.

"Get ready," Klaus said as the music began to play. The doors at the end of the long church aisle opened as Elena walked through. Bonnie had chosen Elena and Caroline as her bridesmaids and Katherine would walk her down the aisle.

Elena smiled beautifully as she walked down the aisle. As she reached the midpoint of the aisle, Caroline walked through the doors and Klaus's attention was consumed.

She was radiant, stunning actually. A wide smile brightened Caroline's entire face and her blue eyes twinkled. The blue gown she wore embroidered with sparkling jewels sculpted her body perfectly. Her golden locks were held up and away from her face with the exception of a few wispy strands that framed her face. She exuded elegance and Klaus wanted nothing more than to paint her, making this finite moment last an infinity.

His attention was relinquished when he heard Kol's breath hitch beside him. With Katherine's arm linked around hers, Bonnie began her descent down the aisle. As amazing as Caroline looked (and she was a vision), Bonnie proved that the bride was always the star of the wedding.

White flowers weaved themselves within her wavy curls matching the white dress she wore. The dress was a simple gown compared to the extravagant noblewoman costumes but on Bonnie it was a sight to see. But the thing that made her the most beautiful was the look of happiness glimmering in her green eyes. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds as her gaze locked on Kol and only Kol.

Klaus saw the same bliss in Kol's eyes. Klaus knew, he knew, they were meant to be.

When they finally began to speak their vows, Klaus heard the love and the sincerity. And it was during this time his blue eyes found Caroline who stood on the other side of the altar. Their eyes met and Klaus could not help but smile.

"What?" Caroline mouthed with a bashful smile. Klaus shook his head. In the back of his mind he wondered how Caroline would look in white.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Bonnie's and Kol's lips met as they held the other's hands. Klaus watched as Elena and Caroline passed each other a tissue. Klaus saw the misty look in Katherine's eyes and he smirked. Catching sight of said smirk, Katherine immediately scowled at him. When Bonnie and Kol pulled apart, Klaus's first thought was-

 _ **BOOM!**_

Klaus went flying through the air before crashing into the church pew. His ears rang and he was 99% he had broken a few bones. With a struggling effort, he sat up and looked around.

The front of the church had been completely blown off leaving nothing but piles of broken wood, flames, and charred walls. Panicked, Klaus scanned the room for the others. Caroline struggled to stand from the pews she had crashed into. Her wrist was bent at an odd angle. With a ripped gown Katherine knelt on the aisle floor frantically shaking a halfway conscious Elena, who had a piece of wood sticking out of her upper thigh. Still on the altar Kol and Bonnie remained. Aside from a few scratches to his face and jacket, Kol seemed okay. However, Bonnie was not. She leaned heavily into Kol as she bled from her side.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus asked as soon as the ringing in his ears stopped.

"That was only the beginning," said an unfamiliar voice. Their attention was all brought to where the front of the church once stood. A brown-haired man stood there with two men flanking him. He wore a white linen shirt and a brown waistcoat with brown pants to match. An arrogant smirk played on his lips and maniacal amusement danced in his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Kol demanded.

"Malakai Parker," he spoke. "Although most call me Kai. I'm a former member of the Gemini Coven. I am here for the Bennett witch."

With that statement eyes of Klaus, Katherine, and Bonnie widened.

"H-how-" Bonnie started.

"You weren't stupid enough to think you killed us all, did you? You had to know some of us would be out there, practicing, planning, and waiting to destroy the witch who took out almost our entire coven all those years ago," Kai gloated.

"You are not going to destroy anyone in this room!" Kol snarled, his eyes bleeding black.

"Oh, I love how confident you are about that," Kai chuckled. "It almost makes me feel bad for what's about to happen."

As soon as he said the words, a pounding started in Klaus's head. He felt the vessels in his brain popping. He groaned, grabbing his head. He was not the only one to feel this as Caroline, Katherine and Elena fell to the ground, clutching their heads. Klaus looked back over to the altar where Kol had fallen to his knees. Pain masked Kol's features as Bonnie tried to hold his face in her hands. He was suddenly flung away from her as Kai approached them. Klaus watched her, hating how helpless he was in that moment.

"Well, well, this has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Kai spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am warning you, you do not want to do this," Bonnie slowly began to stand back up, her hand holding her bloodied side.

"Don't I?" Kai said. He grabbed Bonnie's arm and Bonnie gasped sharply. Klaus knew almost instantly what Kai was doing. He was siphoning Bonnie's magic!

Klaus's eyes scanned the room. All the vampires were very much still under attack by the massive aneurysm wave. He was able to identify the two warlocks that had followed Kai in as the source. Locking eyes with Kol, Klaus angled his head towards them. Kol nodded his head back in response. They had to take them out.

Mustering the strength, Klaus managed to speed over to them and snapped the neck of one as Kol snapped the others.

They both looked back over to Bonnie who was in the midst of flinging Kai down the center of the aisle.

"I warned you," Bonnie hissed, her green eyes glowing. She began to walk towards Kai. She towered over his crumpled form as she spoke, "I will allow you to live if you leave within the next thirty seconds."

Without another glance at him, Bonnie walked past him and over to where Klaus and Kol stood.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, her voice trembling softly as she took Kol's face in her hands.

"Yes I…" Kol trailed off when his eyes caught something from the direction Bonnie's back was facing.

From then on everything seemed to happen in slow motion yet not. It was one of those moments where the definition of forever's length could have easily been defined in three seconds.

Klaus's eyes followed where Kol's gaze now rested. By the time Klaus had deciphered what had caught Kol's attention, it was too late (which was funny because Klaus was a centuries old vampire with an eternity ahead of him, he had all of the time in the world, right?). Kol had already spun Bonnie around so that his back faced the stake that had been sent flying through the air. As that same stake pierced Kol's own back and through his heart, Klaus was sure he knew what forever meant. Forever meant this moment replaying over and over in his mind. Forever meant time wishing he could have saved his brother.

"No!" Bonnie's scream penetrated through the air as she caught Kol's greying, lifeless body. She collapsed to the ground with Kol still in her arms.

Stunned, Klaus fell to his knees on the church's floor beside her.

' _This can't be real. This can't…'_ Klaus thought.

"You'll allow me to live?! You'll allow me to live?!" Kai's amused voice echoed through the church, as he mimicked Bonnie's words. "I figured I owed you the same."

Klaus finally looked at Kai. He stood in the middle of the aisle as he swayed from side to side, high off a crazed man's triumph.

"See it was never you, Bonnie," Kai's smile intensified. "I never wanted to kill you. Killing you would not be enough. When I found out that you were marrying an Original, I knew what would be enough. Especially considering I had access to a white oak stake."

"See Bonnie you needed to understand," Kai continued. "You needed to understand what it was like to have someone take everything away from you. You needed to understand what I felt for the past 200 years after a certain bitch killed my entire coven. So, do you understand now? Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it fucking-

Kai's mad rant was effectively cut short when his head was torn off. Klaus held his head as Kai's dead body fell to the ground. Klaus did not even remember the nanosecond it took to him speed over and rip this sick asshole's head off.

In fact, Klaus was hardly registering anything since Kol's once lively chocolate eyes lost their light. Kai's head fell from his grasp as Klaus's knees buckled, getting reacquainted with the floor once again.

He should have saved Kol.

He should have done something. Caught the damn stake. Stepped in front of Kol. Killed Kai before he even pulled out the stake. Something. But it all happened so fast.

 _He just wanted to show him the werewolves._

The image of Henrik's broken body manifested itself in Klaus's mind and Klaus felt himself falling over the edge.

" _Klaus!"_

Klaus felt someone kneel in front of him as their knees touched his.

" _Klaus!"_

Warm hands clasped his cheeks.

"Klaus!"

Klaus blinked and he finally saw her. He saw Caroline's tear stained face, the pain and shock swimming in her blue eyes. Of course, it would be her to pull him away from the edge.

"You have to get Bonnie. Get her away from Kol's body," Caroline's voice trembled. As soon as she said the words, Klaus became aware of the piercing wails that echoed throughout the destroyed church. He looked over to see Bonnie still clutching Kol's body. Tears ran down her face as she screamed Kol's name over and over again.

"We need to get her out of here. But she won't let us near her, she only gives us an aneurysm if we try. But I think you are the only one who can get to her," Caroline's grasp tightened on his face. "You cannot check out on us now, Klaus. Bonnie needs you. I need you."

"This is…" Klaus began.

"Not your fault," Caroline finished. "This is not your fault. Don't you dare believe it is."

For a second, Klaus could only think that no one had ever looked at him with such faithful conviction…like they actually believed in him.

###

Two days later, the heartbreak and grief still lingered in the air, casting a dark shadow in the atmosphere. They were all mourning the loss of their friend who had been with them for centuries. Bonnie had, of course taken it the hardest.

She had refused to leave her room.

It had taken ten long, excruciating minutes for Klaus to pull her away from Kol's body that day. She had refused to let him go, refused to believe that Kol was actually dead. Klaus hated that he had to be the one to break her heart even further, that he had to open her eyes to reality.

' _Bonnie! Kol is dead. He is gone. That body you are holding is empty. It is not him!' Klaus gripped her arm, as he repeated the same mantra in his head to himself._

Sighing at the memory, Klaus knocked on her door. He was wary as to what he would find behind her door. On the fifth knock when he still had not received an answer, Klaus decided it was time to stop the niceties.

"Bonnie," Klaus sighed when he saw her. She was still in her torn wedding dress. Her hair was a wild mess with wilting flowers clinging to the tangled strands for dear life. The puffy skin surrounding those green eyes indicated that there had been tears not too long ago.

But the thing that caught Klaus's eye the most was the book she was reading through. She was reading the grimoire of the darker magics.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked Bonnie, although the answer was rather obvious. It took a few moments before she responded.

"I am going to fix everything."

"With Expression?" Klaus spoke incredulously.

"If that is what it takes," Bonnie spoke lowly, her eyes never once leaving the writings in the book.

"So, you are going to use it to what? Bring back Kol? Reverse fucking time? All of the above?" Klaus raised his voice. Bonnie remained silent.

"This is not what Kol would have wanted for you," Klaus shook his head.

"I don't care," Bonnie grounded out, finally looking at Klaus. "Do you know what this feels like? Do you know what it's like to live without the love of your life? Well, I can tell you it hurts. It hurts so much and everything from my soul to my heart aches. I need him back, Klaus. I need him. And if you cannot support me in this…I will leave."

"Oh, Bonnie," Klaus closed his eyes.

Later that night when Klaus is gazing out his window, having his 1000th existential crisis, questioning the world for what seemed like the millionth time, he sees her. He sees her wrapped in her black cloak with her bag in her hand.

And when his blue eyes meet her teary green, Klaus simply looked away pretending he didn't see Bonnie mouth the words 'Farewell, my friend'.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Klaus heard Katherine's voice from behind him. He turned to look at her, his oldest companion. Katherine's brown eyes looked as if they had a film of glass on them.

"Yes," Klaus said.

"First Kol, n-now Bon…" Katherine's voice broke. "I need to find Elena."

Klaus's heart nearly breaks even more at the sound of Katherine's sobs as she retreats. Katherine Pierce reduced to tears. Who would have thought?

It was early the next morning and Klaus had not slept at all. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his brother lying there with ashen grey skin, his eyes without an ounce of life. He saw Bonnie with tears streaming down her face and darkness running down her veins. But the funny thing was even with his eyes open, he still saw all of those things.

Suddenly, Klaus felt a hand slip into his. He looked to see Caroline sitting next to him.

"I am right here, Niklaus. Let it all out. I am right here. Let yourself fall for once, in just this moment and I promise I will catch you," Caroline caressed the side of his face with her hand. And for the first time since that whole painful ordeal started, tears fell from Klaus's face. And they kept falling until he finally fell asleep with Caroline's arms wrapped around him.

###

Their fractured group slowly began to heal, finding peace with what happened. They each did so in different ways.

Elena spent each day hours writing in her journal, detailing their everyday life.

Katherine would steal Elena from her journal and she would spend a day traveling whilst showing Elena all of the wonders Italy had to offer.

Caroline took on the project of decorating the entire manor, saying that a new atmosphere was what they needed the most.

As for Klaus, he found his little piece of solace in drawing and painting. Whether he drew a simple picture of a horse or painted the complex intricacies of an entire town, Klaus felt a bit at peace. But only a bit.

The scary reality was that Klaus did find tranquility, a whole lot of it, but not in painting. No, it came from a blonde-haired spitfire with a penchant for decoration. It came from Caroline.

In the months following Kol's death and Bonnie's departure, Klaus and Caroline somehow became closer than they already wore. They formed a bond that Klaus appreciated from the deepest part of his heart. She had kept her promise, the one swearing she would catch him. The days when it hit him the most, his brother was dead and his best friend gone, Caroline was there for him. Whether she would say something to make him smile and laugh or just hold his hand in silence, she was there.

The funny thing was Caroline noticed when Klaus needed her. And Klaus was not an easy person to read, centuries of being a callous killer easily created a cool façade. But Caroline saw through it, she saw him. And in return, Klaus began to see her.

He saw the way her nose would scrunch up each time before she laughed. Klaus saw how she naturally smiled when she talked. He saw how sunshine literally seemed to radiate off her golden hair and creamy, fair skin. And Klaus saw not one ounce of hate or cruelty reflecting in her blue eyes.

And it was a casual Sunday morning whilst staring into those blue, the startling realization hit him.

Klaus was completely and totally and most definitely in love with her. He was fully immersed within one Caroline Forbes and that scared the shit out of him. But Klaus knew (like most eternally damned man) in his heart of hearts that he could never tell her. Caroline would never return the feeling he had for. And even in the slightest, smallest chance that she did, Caroline did not deserve him. She deserved only the best, good things in the world and he was not one of them

So, he would never tell her.

Of course, that resolution only lasted for a day when Klaus saw her about to leave through the front door. She wore a red silk gown with a shawl wrapped around her. A red silk hat with a feather attached sat on her head. In her hands were a fan and a purse.

"Where are you off to?" Klaus asked.

"I am going to the theater with Tyler," Caroline said. Klaus bristled on the inside and fought to contain a growl. For the past two weeks Caroline had been going out with that mutt. Apparently, Tyler was a friend from Caroline's past she had met two years after she had turned. According to her, they got along so well because he had just activated his own werewolf curse. And now that Tyler was in Italy, Caroline wanted to spend time with her old friend.

But Klaus knew what was going on. The mutt was attempting to court but what pissed Klaus off the most was the fact Caroline was letting him.

"Careful that he does not bite you," Klaus remarked.

"Seriously Klaus," Caroline sighed, annoyed. "I do not understand why you dislike him so much. You hardly know him."

"I don't need to know him to know that I don't like him," even that sounded like bullshit to Klaus's ears.

"You are full of horse shit," Caroline snipped.

"So are you if you think a romance can happen between a vampire and a werewolf."

"Said the half vampire half werewolf himself."

"Obviously I would know best then," Klaus raised his voice.

"What the hell are you even saying? You are not making any sense!" Caroline exclaimed. She was right. Klaus was not making any sense and he knew it. He just really didn't want her to leave. He really didn't want her with Tyler at all.

"Do you not want me to leave? Is that it? Do you expect me to always be at your beck and call?" Caroline demanded.

"No!"

"Then what is your problem?!

"I love you!" Klaus exploded, surprising the hell out of the both of them. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"What?" Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper. Klaus took a deep breath. He was really going to do this.

I love you, Caroline. I am in love with you. In fact, I am in love with everything about you. I am in love with the way your voice is slightly raspier in the mornings when you first awake. I am in love with the way you care for Elena though she is no longer a fragile, human girl. I am in love with the way you see good in everything. All these things and more I love about you and I do not see myself stopping any time soon!" Klaus had raised his voice to a much higher volume because if he was going to do this, he was going all out. Klaus was going full throttle. He was taking the ultimate leap, the land and fall be damned.

"My bloody heart damn near beats every time I'm within your presence. I see you, I adore you, I love you!" Klaus finished, his chest heaving slightly. Caroline looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth still closed. Klaus softened and took a step forward. His hand cupped her soft cheek and he ignored the pang in his chest when she jumped at his touch.

"Will you not say something, love?" he asked. He was so close to her, he could feel the little warmth radiating from her. As she opened her mouth, Klaus felt his chest constrict, this was the moment…

"T-tyler," Caroline sputtered out. "H-he is expecting me. I have to go."

In a single flash, Caroline was gone and Klaus was standing there, hand still raised in there, breathing in her fading flowery scent.

Later on, Klaus was sitting on his bed, on his third bottle of rum, hating his high as fuck tolerance. He hadn't felt this bad since the night Tatia professed her love for his older brother. Except this feeling was ten times worse because the loved this girl ten times more. It was almost funny how the love of his undead life turned out to be a girl the exact opposite of his first love.

Tatia had dark, wild hair.

Caroline was a sunny blonde who would never allow her hair to be less than impeccable.

Tatia had olive skin with dark eyes to match.

Caroline had an ivory complexion and bright blue eyes.

Tatia was an empowered woman, a damn near warrior.

Though Caroline was just as empowered, she still had girlish, childish tendencies with her dramatic ways and neurotic behavior and natural defiance and curious optimism and fuck…Klaus was so in love with her.

Klaus took another gulp, reveling in the burn in his throat.

"Klaus."

Klaus turned his head to see Caroline standing in his doorway. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes held a wild look. But more importantly, Klaus could smell him. He could smell Tyler all over her which indicated to the obvious.

Klaus instantly rose up from his bed. How dare she be with Tyler directly after his profession? How dare she make a mockery him and his feelings?

And just when he was about to tear her a new one, she kissed him. She kissed him. With her lips pressed against his and the taste of her on the tip of his tongue, Klaus was catapulted through space and time. He is rescued from oblivion and delivered to paradise.

But all too soon Caroline was pulling away with a muttered, "Fuck," and Klaus had to restrain himself from seeking out her lips again.

"Why?" Klaus looked into her eyes.

"I realized something while I was gone," Caroline stated. "I really fucking love you, Klaus Mikaelson and for some strange reason I do not regret that in the slightest."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Klaus was kissing her again.

"Wait, don't you want to know-" Caroline had attempted to say while pulling away but Klaus wanted to hear none of it as he pressed his lips against her. He knew that she loved him and that was damn well enough a thousand times over.

The kissing escalated, he touches grew even bolder, the lust and passion was unrestrained and suddenly Klaus was standing in front of a very naked Caroline. Tracing his hand over the length of her body and memorizing every single detail he had never before encountered, Klaus had this sudden urge to bite her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to feed into that connection that had been building for so long. And just when his fangs began to protrude, Caroline quickly has her own teeth sinking into his neck.

Klaus almost combusted in that moment. He felt this overwhelming orgasmic, spiritual feeling come over him and he swears there is a divine. When Caroline finally pulled away with his blood on her lips, Klaus felt himself falling yet again. And when they finally fall into his bed, he realized he was quite alright with that plunging feeling.

"I have something for you," Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear the next morning. They were lying under his sheets, basking in their newfound love and glory. Their legs were tangled together and Caroline's head rested on his chest whilst Klaus held her in his arms.

"You do?" Caroline pulled away to look at him. Klaus nodded his head, before moving to get out of the bed. He rummaged through his desk drawer before pulling out a canvas paper. Klaus handed it to Caroline.

"Oh, Klaus," she gasped with a hand on her chest. He had painted her. He had painted her in her bridesmaid gown and it was magnificent.

While Klaus looked at her, he realized that he could paint her a hundred times, he would never quite capture the beauty she truly possessed.


	5. Part 5 (Klaus)

1848

Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes as a couple were no different than they were when they first met. They bickered over the little things, sometimes disagreed with each other over the big things, and still generally annoyed each other on top of that. But then again, they made it work because they were Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. They naturally put their all into everything including each other.

Not a day went by when they didn't say the words "I love you". Caroline kept Klaus from overstepping the line of good and bad he toed frequently with gentle reminders of affection and lustful kisses. Klaus reigned in her neurotic impulses by assuring her that she was perfect no matter what she did. They did that for each other and more.

Although Caroline sometimes wanted to snap his neck, Klaus always managed to somehow trip her into falling for him again, besides it didn't help he would literally give her the world if she asked.

So that was why a century later and some years later (after their love was final professed) when she said "Klaus, I would like to go to the States", he didn't say no.

They arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia almost a month later. After a grueling trip across the Atlantic Ocean, Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, and Elena were now in the United States.

"Why are we here again?" Katherine asked as soon as they stepped off the port, a scowl marring her otherwise pretty features. She was already decidedly unimpressed. "We had a beautifully tasteful home back in Italy."

"We have never left Europe before my dear. All of the traveling we have done and yet we have never crossed the Atlantic," Caroline wrapped her arm around Katherine's shoulders. "Besides I wanted to see where my love was from."

With that sentence, Caroline sent a smile Klaus's way and he could not but respond the same.

"You two are absolutely sickening," Katherine gagged.

"Please, you and Elena are much worse than we," Klaus pointed out. "And you might want to cut back if you do not want to deal with the bigoted townsfolk idiots."

He gestured meaningfully to Katherine and Elena's joined hands.

"If anyone says anything I'll eat them," Katherine lifted her chin.

"No, you will not," Elena chastised her before giving Katherine a mischievous smile. "But a little compulsion never hurt anyone."

###

Before they even find a place to stay in the quaint town, Klaus sent Katherine on a small mission. She was to scout the entire area of Mystic Falls. She was to see if there was anything of interest in the area and look for any possible danger. The last thing Klaus needed was the threat of an enemy who thought they could match Klaus.

After Katherine had left (much to Elena's chagrin), Klaus had found a possible place for them to stay. According to the townspeople there was a local inn or boardinghouse as one would call it. It was supposedly owned by two brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. However, they were closed and had been for a while. They had stopped operating about five years before when their father, Giueseppe, had died under mysterious circumstances.

'Might as well check it out. We won't be staying long anyway,' Klaus thought.

Klaus knocked on the door of the Salvatore Boardinghouse with Caroline and Elena flanking him. After a few knocks the door finally opened revealing a tall, young man. Klaus did a quick once-over of him. His eyes were a dark green and his hair was a sandy brown color. He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants with brown riding boots.

"May I help you?" he asked, politely.

"You are one of the Salvatore brothers, I presume," Klaus stated, not really questioning. "We would like a room."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"I am sorry but this Boardinghouse is closed," he replied, looking apologetic.

"Surely you can spare a couple of rooms for a couple of nights considering there are no other guests," Klaus challenged, his patience running thin.

"What he means is…" Caroline butted in, giving Klaus a sharp look. "We are new to town and we just need a place to stay while we get situated."

The young man looked as if he were having a change of heart. He opened his mouth, "I-

"I think Stefan was clear the first time when he said you were not welcomed here," a voice interrupted. Coming to stand beside Stefan was an older man with dark hair and blue eyes. He clearly must have been Damon Salvatore.

"Funny, I don't remember those words leaving your brother's mouth," Klaus narrowed his eyes at the older brother.

"Well they are leaving my mouth now. You are not welcomed here and neither is anyone else. So, you can pick up your bags, take your leave, and spread that message around," Damon spoke coolly.

"Damon…" Stefan began to admonish.

"Klaus…" Caroline warned when he moved to take a step forward.

"Actually, I'd much rather stay here," Klaus took one more step forward and his foot passed the threshold. He looked down at his foot, surprised. Well, their father was the original owner and he was dead…but wouldn't they have inherited it?

Deciding to test a theory, Klaus extended his fangs and bit into his wrist. As if on cue, the eyes of both of the brothers transitioned to black and their veins became more prominent on their upper cheeks.

"Well, isn't this an interesting plot twist?" Klaus's lips transformed into a bloody smirk.

###

After Klaus's little experiment and the brothers' little display, needless to say Klaus was given two rooms. Although that was not enough to satisfy Klaus now that he knew of the Salvatore's secret. He needed to be sure they were not a threat. Though they were young, Klaus knew never to underestimate anybody. This, of course, led to an interrogation of the brothers performed by Klaus and refereed by Caroline and Elena (because Klaus had a reputation for going too far).

During the entire "conversation", Klaus asked them question after question. He was able to learn that they turned five years prior at the hands of a woman named Sybil. Apparently, she was a beautiful vampire staying at the boardinghouse who was able to seduce (according to Damon) and or compel (according to Stefan) them into being her willful lovers. So willful they allowed her to feed on them and drink her blood in return. This went on for months until the townspeople got wind of the fact vampires were residing in their very town. They rounded up every vampire they could find including Sybil and burned them all at the stake after pumping them full of vervain.

The brothers still had her blood in their systems when they were shot by their own father who had discovered they had knowingly hidden a vampire in the house.

Throughout the entire discussion Stefan (the more likeable one Klaus assumed) was courteous and understanding of Klaus's questioning. Whereas Damon was defensive and only seemed to offer comments laced with sarcasm. Overall, he was an undesirable ass and Klaus wanted nothing more than to throttle him.

But Klaus still had one more question.

"What happened to your father?"

With that question both brothers tensed and even Stefan became guarded.

"Listen young vampires, I don't like asking a question twice so it would do you well if you answered the first time," Klaus spoke slowly. And just as Damon opened his mouth to probably say something that would have Klaus finally shoving his fist through his throat, Stefan said, "I killed him."

Klaus regarded him with surprise.

"Really? I would have thought it was your ass of a brother?"

"No, it was me. That is how I completed the transition and I later coerced Damon into joining me," Stefan looked down ashamed. Klaus could tell that he was very uncomfortable with telling this story but there was something else he was not saying.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Elena asked in a soft voice. "Something you're afraid to tell us."

Things were quiet for a few moments before Stefan finally spoke, "I'm a Ripper."

Klaus's eyes widened. It had been a long time since he last encountered a ripper and he never would have guessed Stefan was one. He immediately felt his defenses raise.

"You were a Ripper," Damon stated, staring furiously at Stefan, before swinging his gaze towards Klaus. "He was a Ripper. He has it under control now. We got him help from a friend and now he only drinks animal blood. So if you dare think of 'thwarting' him as a threat, you might want to rethink that…for multiple reasons."

Damon stood up and walked over to Klaus until they were eye to eye. Klaus's nostrils flared and he balled his fist.

"Klaus," Caroline called. "It has been a long, tiring day. I think it is time we all go to bed."

###

The next morning Klaus found Stefan standing on the porch of the house. He stood there just staring into the trees.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Stefan spoke first.

"Yes, indeed," Klaus agreed. They were silent for a few moments before Stefan spoke again, "I haven't drank from a human in nearly two years. Of course, that means nothing to a 1000-year old vampire but to me that means a lot."

Klaus nodded his head.

"I would like to believe I am in no way a threat to you or your friends. And if given the opportunity I would like to prove that you," Stefan looked Klaus in the eye.

Before Klaus had the chance to respond, he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Elena said. "I was just going for a walk."

"It's fine, just be careful," Klaus advised her. Elena playfully rolled her eyes.

"I am not a child."

She then proceeded to walk by Klaus and Stefan.

"Good morning, Stefan," she called over her shoulder with a smile.

"Morning, Elena," Stefan called after her. Klaus noticed that his eyes lingered on Elena's retreating form for a long while.

"I wouldn't go there, mate. She's spoken for," Klaus clapped his shoulder.

"By who? You?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"No that would be the blonde one," Klaus said. "Elena's love is currently making sure ends do not ever loosen. And I can tell you she would not appreciate a newbie vampire encroaching on her territory."

"She?" Stefan inquired.

"Yes, she," Klaus chuckled. "And I'm sure when you see her, you will definitely have more questions."

When Katherine did return, Klaus wanted the faces of Stefan and Damon to remain engrained in his mind. From their dropped jaws and widened eyes, Klaus was thoroughly amused. They almost dropped to the ground in shock when Katherine boldly sauntered up to Elena and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, I supposed I didn't mention that her lover was her own damn doppelganger," Klaus laughed, slapping a hand to a stunned Stefan's back.

###

A week had gone by and Klaus and the others were still at the boardinghouse. Because the search for a permanent home had gone on longer than Klaus had anticipated, their stay at the Salvatore Boardinghouse had been prolonged.

However, everyone seemed to have been getting along and coexisting with little incident for the most part. There were still times throughout the day, Caroline almost had to physically restrain him from snapping Damon Salvatore's limbs off.

But aside from that everything was well…

Except for one thing.

Despite Klaus's previous warnings and Katherine's return, Klaus noticed Stefan's interest in Elena did not wane. In fact, it had rather intensified. Klaus had been noticing the lingering gazes of lust and heat and perhaps something even more Stefan gave Elena. Klaus could have sworn Stefan stopped breathing whenever she walked into the room.

But that was not the end of it. Stefan's infatuation with Elena was not what gave Klaus pause.

It was the returning affection Elena was giving him. It was the subtle looks she gave him. It was the way she went out of the way to touch him or brush past him. And although Klaus did not want to believe she was permitting Stefan's adoration, he knew he was right when he had walked in on them a breath away from a kiss earlier that day.

Klaus really did not want to tell Katherine but he had to even if it broke her heart.

"Katherine," he knocked on her door.

"Yes Klaus?" she asked.

"Do you have a minute to speak?" Klaus replied.

"Is it truly important?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is."

"Come in."

When Klaus walked in, he was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted him. Katherine was lounging on the bed, the sheets hardly covering her naked body. However, she was not alone. Stefan lied beside her, his hand resting on her thigh, yet his other arm was wrapped around Elena. It did not escape Klaus's attention that they were undressed too.

"Uh…" Klaus started.

"What is it that you wanted?" Katherine huffed, her hand traveling down Stefan's torso.

"Nevermind," Klaus said before exiting the room.

Of course, he does not leave it at that (despite how much he wanted to yet curiosity was a hell of a bitch.) He asked Katherine about it the next day.

"When I came to the boardinghouse the first thing I noticed was Stefan which was rather curious. Because it is always Elena. I always see Elena. But I felt this undeniable pull towards him and that was before I even spoke to him. The feeling only grew when we finally shared words," Katherine looked away for a second. "I was so ashamed that I could feel this way towards him when I am with Elena, when I love Elena. But the irony of the entire situation is that she was in the same boat as I."

Katherine laughed lightly.

"She felt the same connection yet she had the courage to admit it. Elena told me she wanted both me and Stefan, and though I was denying it I felt the same. And then my dear love took it upon herself to confront Stefan with our feelings. Turns out he felt the same connection."

"You continue to speak of this connection you three share. Are you sure it's simply not lust?"

"No Klaus, I have known lust and it's not that. You see I have chosen to love Elena, a decision I will never regret. But with Stefan I am drawn to love him."

"Love?" Klaus asked incredulous. She had known him for hardly more than a week!

"Yes, Klaus. Love," by the definite look in Katherine's eyes, Klaus knew she was serious.

He later explained the situation to Caroline because he was completely baffled. He simply did not understand their bizarre situation in the slightest.

"What did you mean you knew?" Klaus asked after sharing what he thought was an inside scoop. Caroline paused the kisses along his stomach to answer, "Of course I knew, Elena tells me everything. I am her best friend."

Klaus thought over she said. He shivered when he felt Caroline's hands join the exploration across his abdomen.

"But don't you question it? Isn't it rather strange?" Klaus hissed when Caroline's teeth tugged at his nipple.

"And we're not strange?" Caroline pressed a kiss to his lips. "Five vampires and a 1000-year old hybrid? Besides love is love, it is not our job to question it.

"But-

"Niklaus!" Caroline snapped. "I am currently trying to seduce so then I can finally undress you and use you to until I lose feeling in both my legs. Can you please allow me to do that?

Klaus nodded his head because only an idiot would have said no.

1856

Eight years later, Klaus and the others were still residing in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. After the first two months there, it seemed pointless to attempt to leave considering how easily the Salvatore brothers fell into their group.

He had taken a genuine liking to Stefan so much so that he felt like a brother. Stefan had a beast inside of him that he fought every day. There was an intense lust for blood that Stefan constantly warred with. And he won each time, when he chose to drink from a dear rather than a redhead. And he won with the gentle, kind-spirited man he was. And Klaus respected that greatly because Stefan controlled what Klaus refused to for centuries. Stefan refused the monster.

As for Damon, he was like a very distant cousin but on the bright side Klaus no longer fantasized of skinning him alive…much. But the girls loved Damon saying that underneath the hostile exterior was a warm, bleeding heart. Elena had even gone far enough to say that if Klaus got to know him more he would find they were very similar. Bullshit.

The strange love fest shared between Katherine, Stefan, and Elena continued. From what Klaus could see they acted as a couple would…but with just an additional number.

But aside from that weird situation, life in Mystic Falls was pretty simple (weirdly enough it was nice after centuries of Europe's extravancy).

On an ordinary Thursday evening, Klaus was in the midst of French braiding Caroline's hair. After she had cut the long hair Klaus had had for centuries into a crown of short curls, Caroline had insisted he return the favor by doing her hair. She wanted to teach him for the days when she was too lazy to do it herself. Klaus had pointed out that that was why Katherine and Elena were around, but Caroline was wanted him to do it. She thought it would be fun and Klaus was whipped.

So, there he was sitting on his bed, weaving Caroline's hair together, when a scent hit his nose. He paused mid-braid and slowly tuned out Caroline's talk of the town's gossip. It was such a familiar scent. It was a soft scent of vanilla and honey.

Vanilla and honey.

Klaus's eyes widened and he dropped Caroline's braid.

"Klaus what's the…" Caroline trailed off as she inhaled deeply. Her blue eyes mirrored that of Klaus's. In a matter of seconds, they had both sped to the living room.

"We have an intruder," Damon said, meeting them in the living room.

The words 'No, we don't' had hardly escaped Klaus's mouth when the front door opened.

And there she stood. In her usual black cloak but this time with the hood down to reveal those her features. Her skin was still the same toffee color, her eyes still that bright shade of green, her hair still a long wave of curls.

One thing Klaus noticed was that the same look of sadness that haunted her face the last time he saw her was no longer there.

"Klaus," she spoke taking a few steps inside. Klaus heard the shocked gasp near him. He looked to see Katherine, Elena, and Stefan now in the room. Elena covered her mouth with her hand and Katherine's eyes were even watery.

Still not quite believing he was not dreaming, he stepped towards her and did not stop until he was directly in front of her. And with a sudden impulse, he threw his arms around her.

"Bonnie," he breathed into her hair. She returned the hug with equal ferocity.

"Hello, my friend," she whispered. As soon as Klaus pulled away, Bonnie was practically ambushed by Katherine.

"You bitch! You came back!" Katherine exclaimed. Bonnie merely chuckled as she ran a hand through Katherine's hair. As soon as their hug ended, Caroline and Elena ran up to her and Bonnie was lost in a mess of blonde and brown hair. By the time the embrace had finished, they were all a blubbering mess.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. "I take it she is a friend of yours."

Klaus turned to see Damon staring at Bonnie with obvious interest. Stefan also looked at her with confusion. Klaus had nearly forgotten that they were there. Before he could introduce her, Bonnie spoke up, "I nearly forgot how much you love your doppelgangers, Klaus."

He noticed her gaze resting on Stefan.

"Come again."

As Bonnie explained the fateful, infinite love shared between the cursed Silas and his beloved Amara, Klaus finally understood the connection between Katherine, Elena, and Stefan. As Bonnie explained how not even death could separate the two souls and how they found each other in every lifetime and how they would continue to find each other, Klaus finally gets it.

Later on that night, Klaus found Bonnie getting settled in her room.

"114 years is a long time," Klaus commented, feeling the need to address the issue. The entire day had been one of celebration, so he did not have the time to really talk to her about this.

"Yes, it is," Bonnie nodded her head in kind.

"Where were you?" Klaus asked.

"After Kol's death…" Bonnie trailed off, taking a deep breath. "After Kol's death, I was so…I…it was like my parents died all over again but instead this time it was my soulmate. But I didn't have the luxury of ever finding him again in this life. I was so broken and lost…I couldn't stay with you and the others. I could not be in the house that echoed Kol and the times we spent together. So, I left. At first, I was intent on finding a way to bring back Kol, but my heart led me somewhere else. I went back to my family."

"Family?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, the Gemini Coven only killed my parents. My siblings and I were sent away before they could get to us. I have two older sisters, Emily and Lucy, and a younger brother, Jamie. We were sent to live with my mother's older sister, Quetsiyah. I lived with them until I started practicing Expression and Emily made me go because of the path I was going down," Bonnie explained.

"But anyways, I went back to them. They had created a school for young witches and warlocks in Sudan. And I went there because I needed to heal and recover. And I found the remedy for a broken heart with them. That's where I spent the last 114 years.

"Why did you come back?" Klaus asked.

"Just as they are a family to me, so are you, Katherine, Caroline, and Elena. We spent a little over 200 years together, Klaus. The four of you mean more to me than words can express. I am sorry that I forgot that in my grief," Bonnie's eyes watered with tears.

As she put her arms around him, Klaus's mind could only focus on the word 'family'.

Family. That's what they were. They weren't a group or a band or any of those vague, superficial terms. They were a family. After centuries, Klaus finally knew the word that described them.


	6. Part 6 (Klaus)

1986

For 130 years, _130 years_ , they lived together as a family. Of course, they did not stay in Mystic Falls for all those years, they traveled the entire country during that span. From the fast-paced city of New York to the sunny, warm California beaches (and everything in between), they had seen it all.

They had lived through it all, too. The bloody chaos of the Civil War which turned brother against brother, friends into foes, that plagued the 1860s. The rapid growth of cities and the flood of immigrants that occurred as the 1800s gave way to the 1900s. The bright and flashy times tinged with jazz that sprung forth in the 20s. The economic downfall of America that defined the 30s. The protests and rise of the nation's underdogs which championed the 1960s. The age of sex, drugs, and Rock n' Roll that capitalized the 70s. They lived through it all. Together.

Yet no matter what decade it was, no matter what the latest crisis or trend was, Klaus hardly noticed. Instead all Klaus saw were the people that mattered. He saw Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

He saw Caroline tear into her wrist before pressing it into a dying Union soldier's mouth.

He watched Katherine's face light up with fascination as she played with their very first telephone.

His eyes brightened as Bonnie twirled and spun around in her flapper dress on the dance floor.

His eyes softened as Elena gave out soup at a Hooverville all the while clasping people's hands, assuring them things would get better.

He smiled as Stefan marched across Washington with a thousand others, his head held high in solidarity.

He shook his head when Damon strutted around in his leather jacket, combat boots, and his blue 1975 Chevrolet Camaro.

But that was only the cusp of what Klaus had observed and pocketed in his memories. From Elena, Katherine, and Stefan dancing together to the saxophone's exciting melody all throughout the 20s to Damon and Bonnie screaming the lyrics at a 1972 Led Zeppelin concert, he remembered it all.

But Klaus would be lying if he said Caroline was not the focal point of most of his memories. Even when he was looking at another member of his family, she was always there, in the corner of his eye, still holding onto that part of his attention that was eternally hers.

He remembered her excitement the first time ever they rode in a car together. The way her blue eyes shined, the wind in her hair, the way her fingers tightened around his arm when he went particularly fast. Klaus would never forget the way they danced together that one night they crashed a prom in the 50s (Caroline said they didn't have a prom when she was a maiden in the 1500s so she was entitled to one). He would never forget the way her eyes gazed up at him during the slow songs and the way her eyes lit up whenever he spun her around during the fast songs. Klaus promised himself that he would always keep and carry that feeling she gave him merely with her eyes.

It was safe to say that those 130 years were a time well spent. And Klaus had every intention on continuing that.

But then the year 1986 happened and everything seemed to fall apart from there.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, Klaus and his family lounged around their five-bedroom house in Louisiana. A knock was heard at the door and Klaus answered it, unsuspecting anything.

A beautiful woman stood opposite of him. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black shorts. Her crimped dark hair fell down her back and her eyes held an urgent look. But Klaus could not help but think of how familiar she looked.

"I am looking for my mother," her voice carried a foreign accent. "Katerina Petrova. I believe she is here."

In an instant, Klaus felt a presence beside him. He looked to see Katherine, standing beside him with her eyes wide.

"Mother," the woman gasped softly.

' _What the actual fuck?'_

This revelation of course brought up a series of questions that involved every member of the household.

' _When the hell did Katherine have a baby?'_

When she was 17, thus her exile to England.

' _How the hell is that child still alive?'_

Nadia turned into a vampire in order to give herself more time to find Katherine.

' _Is this stranger even telling the truth?'_

Nadia insisted that she was.

' _Bonnie, you need to do a truth spell or a maternity test spell or some shit.'_

That last statement was not a question as it was a less than eloquent demand from Damon.

But it resulted in Bonnie doing the 'maternity test spell' and it turned out Katherine was very much the mother of one Nadia Petrova. Said Nadia Petrova was on the run from a group of Travelers she had betrayed in search of her mother. Therefore, she could not stay but…she wanted Katherine to come with her.

"Are you going to go with her?" Klaus asked Katherine later that night when everyone had gone to sleep. He had found her sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on Twinkies whilst dipping them into a cup of blood.

"Klaus…" Katherine began and with the look in her eyes Klaus knew the answer.

"What about Elena and Stefan? Caroline? Bonnie? Damon?"

' _Me?'_ Klaus dared not voice.

"I love you all so very much. Elena and Stefan are…they are the loves of my life. And it breaks my heart to leave them, all of you. But Nadia…she's my daughter. I remember the day she was born. I remember that split second when I held her in my arms and all the things I felt," Katherine's eyes teared up. "And then I remember the pain and grief I felt when my father took her from me. It left a hole inside me and now that she's back, I have a chance to fill it. I need to fill it."

When Katherine's arms wrapped around him, Klaus considered how truly selfish he was to want his oldest friend to stay.

The next day when it came to say goodbye to Miss Katherine Pierce, there were tears. So many tears…yet Klaus's eyes remained dry. Tears fell from every one of their eyes (though Damon will deny it) yet a not one tear dare drop from Klaus's eyes.

Not even when Katherine spoke her final goodbye nor when her and Nadia drove away in Nadia's red corvette.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus looked around at his family. Stefan held a crying, hysterical Elena in his arms (though it looked as if Stefan was not doing too well himself). Bonnie was leaning into Damon's side, tightly clasping his hand. Damon had his face buried in her hair.

"She'll come back," Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand into her own. "She'll come back to us."

"I'm not too sure about that, love," Klaus spoke.

###

A few months later and the universe seemed to not have been finished with Klaus as Ripper Stefan finally won a battle against Stefan. And with that first taste of human blood in more than a century, Stefan spiraled into someone unrecognizable. Yet because he was still that gentle, kind-spirited man at heart, he decided that he needed to leave as he did not want to endanger his family. He did not want them to see him at his worst self. So, one June night, Stefan packed a bag and left. He offered not a single good-bye or a promise of a return.

And with his exodus, Klaus and the others were hit with another blow. Elena refused to get out of bed, claiming the sheets were the only things still holding Stefan and Katherine's scents. Wherever Damon went, broken glass followed and the smell of bourbon lingered after him. Bonnie put all of her time in meditating yet sometimes it would rain when sunshine was forecasted. Caroline focused on cleaning and rearranging the house… several times a day. As for Klaus…he reminded himself that four out of seven of them were still there and it would stay like that.

Of course, it did not.

Two weeks after Stefan left, Damon followed.

"He's my brother. I have to find him. I have to bring him back from the edge. He would do the same for me in a heartbeat," was Damon's explanation. As Damon offered the rest of his goodbyes, he pulled Bonnie off to the side.

Klaus was not surprised by that. Over the years he had observe Bonnie and Damon grow particularly close. They formed such a bond that Klaus was a little surprised it did not grow past that.

"You can always come with me, you know? There's room in the front. And you even get a choice. The passenger seat or my lap?" Klaus heard Damon say as he gave Bonnie a wicked grin. Bonnie promptly slapped his chest.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Bonnie chuckled.

"You know I would," Damon spoke suddenly serious.

"Damon…" Bonnie breathed as Damon cupped her cheek.

"Come on, Bennett. Why do you have to lose? I don't say this often but please," Damon's other hand grabbed her waist,

"I-I can't…" she looked down. Klaus could see the disappointment on Damon's face as his hands fell away from Bonnie.

"I see," Damon spoke. "I guess this is goodbye."

He pressed a kiss to Bonnie's forehead before removing his leather jacket and wrapping it around Bonnie's shoulders. Damon picked up his bag and with a final two-finger salute to everyone, he turned around and walked to his blue Camaro.

Klaus noticed that Bonnie's eyes never once left Damon even when he was gone.

That night Klaus found Bonnie sitting on their porch steps, Damon's jacket still wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you leave with him? You obviously love him," Klaus said as he sat down next to her.

"I…" Bonnie trailed off. "He wants something from me that I can't give him. And I don't know if I ever will. I do love him but…I still love Kol. Even in death, Kol still holds my heart."

Bonnie looked at Klaus, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I still think of him, Klaus. Every day. I think of him. I see him. And I still find myself wishing he was alive."

"Me too," Klaus said. For rest of that night, they sat there, the summer breeze caressing them, the fireflies dancing in the air putting a show on for them, they sat there. With two fractured hearts, they sat there.

###

The universe is definitely playing a trick on Klaus when Elena decided she needed to go. It was the day after Christmas and though the holiday spirit was far from reach, the four of them were coming to terms with the loss of Katherine, Stefan, and Damon. Klaus did not realize another loss would be added to that list.

He was sitting on the couch with Caroline on his lap as 'A Christmas Story' ran for the 3rd time on the television (Caroline was absolutely obsessed with the movie and Klaus would deny that he was too). They both looked up when they heard someone descend down the stairs. Elena stood at the bottom of the steps with her suitcase in hand.

"Elena?" Caroline questioned as she disentangled herself from Klaus. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

At those words, Klaus jumped up beside Caroline, his attention completely drawn away from the television.

"You're joking? You have to be joking! Why would you leave?" Caroline's voice rapidly began to rise.

"Because I need to…" Elena paused, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "All my life I've had someone take care of me or look out for me or protect me. First you, then Katherine, then Stefan. And then they left and I've been so lost because of it. I shouldn't feel that way! I can't feel that way! I can't feel lost or less than whole because I'm alone."

"But you're not alone," Caroline argued.

"But I need to be. I need to learn how to survive on my own. I need to be my own person. I want to be more than just Katherine's doppelganger or the love of Stefan's life. There needs to be more to my story than that," Elena stated.

"But you're my sister," Caroline whispered as tears fell from her cheeks. Klaus wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, hide and protect her from what was happening.

"And you are mine," Elena spoke fiercely. "But I have to take care of myself for once."

When Elena finally left to catch her train, Klaus was left with a brokenhearted Caroline. Despite every loss that their family took, Caroline always held a smile on her face and a glimmer in her blue eyes. Yet Elena leaving is what finally ruined that and Klaus had no idea on how to fix it especially when his heart was just as cracked.

2005

About 20 years later, Klaus was in a bar in downtown Chicago attempting to drink away his problems. He often frequented this bar as it was a known supernatural hangout. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and just about anything else not fully human came to this bar where they all coexisted peacefully for the most part (however there was that occasional bar fight).

Klaus was on his third shot of tequila and his 1000th assessment of what went wrong enough to have led him there once again. He and Caroline had gotten into a fight for what seemed like the millionth time that night. For that entire year, all he and Caroline did was fight. They fought about everything from her neuroticism to his temper to both their flair for dramatics at times. And poor Bonnie was dragged in as the mediator as she was the only one of their family left aside from them.

Klaus for the life of him could not figure out what went wrong. How something so precious and sacred as love could turn into something so vindictive and angry. He knew relationships had their rough patches but this felt like something different…each day it felt like the universe was trying to tear them apart. And Klaus was so fucking terrified of how easy it was for the universe to do this.

Take that night for instance and the incident which led Klaus to the bar. He and Caroline had gone out to dinner (actual dinner at a restaurant). All had been going well which was a first in a long time until some asshole grabbed Caroline's ass on the way out. And as her protective lover, Klaus proceeded to break every bone in the man's hand. This of course only led to Caroline lecturing him and an eventual fight (because Klaus could only handle Caroline's lectures for so long especially when he was defending her honor).

So, thus they went hissing back and forth their words until Caroline put the fight to an end with the words, "Sometimes I question how I could love someone as heartless as you."

Klaus had been momentarily stunned and Caroline must have seen the hurt clouding his features because she immediately attempted to apologize. But Klaus had left her there outside the restaurant without a word. He didn't stop moving until he found a good seat at the bar where he promptly ordered three shots of tequila.

' _When did we lose ourselves?'_ Klaus thought. He stared down miserably at his empty glasses. He was so tired, so fucking tired. He was tired of people leaving him and the constant fighting. He just wanted a fucking break.

"Hi," Klaus was stirred from his self-pity when a pretty brunette in a slinky red dress sat down next to him.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks," Klaus snorted.

"Your welcome," she smirked. "I'm Hayley."

Klaus shook her outstretched hand.

"Klaus."

"Well Klaus, if you buy me a drink, I will allow you to spill to me all your problems to me," Hayley winked at him.

That was the exact moment Klaus should have said 'no' but he was always the best at self-sabotage.

###

It was the morning after and Klaus was unlocking the door to the condo he shared with Caroline and Bonnie. The only thing on his mind was how funny it was only after he finished making the worst mistake of his life, he realized it was the worst mistake of his life.

"Klaus?"

Klaus heard Caroline's voice as soon as he closed the front door behind me. She rose from the living room couch. She was still in her green wrap dress from the night before. Her eyes were puffy and she had a serious case of bedhead.

Yet Klaus likened her to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I am so sorry for what I said to you!" Caroline raced over to him. "I did not mean it at all. I love you. I love so, so very much. And I know we've had our problems but I want to fix…"

Klaus saw it. He saw the exact moment his scent fully hit her nose. The scent of what he had done just a couple hours before. The smell of perfume, a werewolf (she-wolf to be exact), and the incriminating scent of arousal. He saw the moment her eyes widened and her voice trailed off.

"You didn't," Caroline whispered, her eyes closing.

"I-

Before Klaus could make any attempt to offer any kind of apology, the side of his face was greeted with Caroline's fist. He felt his jawbone crack and before he could assess whether or not it was broken, his jaw was subjected to three more punches. If it wasn't broken before, it was definitely by then.

"Caroline-

Klaus was interrupted again as he was slammed into the wall creating a large hole.

"How could you?!" Caroline screamed. Klaus looked up from his crumpled position on the floor. Caroline's fangs were extended and her eyes were black. Her fists were balled and she breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline let out a roar before literally picking Klaus up and tossing him onto the dining room table. The table collapsed under Klaus's weight and the force he was thrown under.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Klaus looked to see Bonnie standing in the living room, her eyes volleying back and forth between him and Caroline.

"Centuries! Fucking centuries we have spent together, Klaus! Did that not mean anything to you? Did everything we've gone through not amount to anything? After everything, you do this! You betray me like this!" Caroline raged. Her fangs receded, the black veins retreated, and her black eyes bleed blue instead. And instead of looking like the scorned vampire she had just portrayed, she looked like a sad, brokenhearted woman, something Caroline had never once looked like before. And Klaus had never hated himself more than he did in his entire life than in that moment.

"I will never forgive you," Caroline gritted out before storming off.

There was a minute of quiet before Klaus heard, "Oh Klaus, what did you do?"

Looking at Bonnie, Klaus merely shook his head as the tears finally flowed.

Caroline left the following day. After sharing a long embrace with Bonnie and telling the witch how much she loved her and would miss her, Caroline had picked up her bag and headed to the door. And with her hand on the doorknob, she finally acknowledged Klaus who had been watching her intently since she had stepped out the into the living room.

"You had me fooled, Niklaus. For a while I actually believed you loved me more than you hated yourself. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye," and with that Caroline walked out of the door and out of Klaus's life.

The words 'you hated yourself' run through Klaus's mind and he cannot help but agree with them. Why else would he destroy the thing that gave him the truest happiness?

The following weeks was spent with Klaus drinking his weight in liquor and Bonnie stopping him from draining all of Chicago.

It was a Monday of the seventh week when Klaus heard a knocking at the door.

"Bonnie!" Klaus called. "Bonnie!"

As the knocking went on and his calls went unanswered, Klaus grew irritated. Snarling he drew the covers back from his bed (where he spent most of his time like a "depressed: teenage girl) and stumbled out of it. He found a post-it on his bedroom wall.

Went to the store. Be back in 10 minutes. Behave.

-Bonnie

"Ugh!" Klaus groaned, sounding like a tired, old man (which admittedly he was).

When he finally opened the door, he was more than surprised to see Hayley standing on the other side.

"I'm pregnant!" she immediately blurted out.

"…what?" Klaus rubbed his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Hayley repeated more slowly. "And you are most definitely the father."

"…what?"


	7. Part 7 (Klaus)

2010

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" Hope's gleeful voice called Klaus.

"Yes darling, Daddy is looking at you," Klaus smiled.

Satisfied, Hope stopped her incessant waving and jumping before going down the playground's slide.

"Did you see me Daddy? Did you see me?" Hope ran over to Klaus, her brown hair streaming behind head.

"Yes, I did and you were marvelous," Klaus said as he lifted her up onto his lap where he sat on the park's bench. As he hugged her close and breathed in her scent, he thought about the day she came into his life.

" _I am sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. We did everything we could but we were unable to save Ms. Marshall," Dr. Reynolds spoke with a deep look of regret._

 _Klaus nearly felt his world come to a stop._

 _That morning after only six months, Hayley's water broke resulting in a premature birth. However, during the course of those six months Klaus had grown extremely fond of Hayley and considered her one of his closest friends. Well he had only one other friend at that point which was Bonnie._

 _But now Hayley was gone. Dead, according to Dr. Reynolds._

" _The baby? How is she?" Bonnie asked him. Her hand gripped Klaus as she was sitting beside him in the waiting room._

" _She survived but we're still unclear as to how good her chances are. But I will tell you this she is one hell of a fighter. Because of her weight, we were a little surprised she made it this far," Dr. Reynolds said._

" _Can we see her?" Bonnie questioned because Klaus was completely incapable of doing anything useful in that moment._

" _Of course, she is currently in the NICU so you will not be able to hold her just yet."_

" _Okay," Bonnie nodded her head. "Come on."_

 _She took Klaus's hand as they followed Dr. Reynolds. After walking three hallways and going through many doors, they finally stopped in front of a glass window. And that's when Klaus saw her. He saw his baby girl. His tiny little girl was isolated in her own bed with different wires and tubes coming from her._

 _Klaus let out a rather loud hiccup._

" _I'll just give you a minute," Dr. Reynolds nodded his head before walking away._

" _Klaus…" Bonnie started._

" _I can't do this, Bonnie! Hayley is dead. My baby could die. I can't do this," Klaus shook his head. For the first time ever, Klaus expressed his own self-doubt. After centuries of hiding it, Klaus was showing that despite being the most powerful being, he still had his insecurities and doubts._

 _But this was not doubt. This was a resolute belief. Klaus could not be a father, not that he ever believed he could but he had Hayley to be there for all the times he would undoubtedly screw up. But Hayley was gone. And all that was left was Klaus. And Klaus destroyed everything he touched. Everything good he tainted. Ask Mikael. Ask Henrik. Ask all those villagers dead because of him. Ask Esther. Ask Rose. Ask Caroline._

 _Klaus did not want to add his own daughter to that list._

" _Klaus! Now is not the time to start that self-pitying, self-loathing shit!" Bonnie grabbed his face in both her hands. "Right now you need to be strong for both yourself and your daughter. Realize you are the only parent she has. Recognize that you are Klaus fucking Mikaelson and you can do anything you want. Yeah, you may be capable of some heinous shit and you may have done awful, horrible things but…if you're capable of such extreme bad think of the extreme good you can do."_

 _Bonnie released his face._

" _Now pull yourself together, okay?" Bonnie straightened her shirt out. "Besides I am right here with you, my friend."_

Klaus smiled at the memory. That day Bonnie gave him what he so desperately needed in that moment…hope and belief. She gave him the courage to place hope and belief in himself. And for that he would always be grateful.

"Auntie Bonnie!" Hope cheered from her spot on Klaus's lap. Klaus looked up to see his longtime friend.

"Hey kiddo!" Bonnie sat down beside them.

"Did you get my ice cream?" Hope asked.

"Did I get your ice cream?" Bonnie scoffed. "Of course, I did with French fries.

"Yay!" Hope clapped her hands before taking her precious goods from Bonnie.

"Daddy I am going to go share this with my friends by the swings. Is that okay?" Hope asked.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart," Klaus said. He would never deny the lift of his heart when Hope kissed him on his cheek before running off to join her friends.

"French fries and ice cream?" Klaus questioned, turning towards Bonnie. "You spoil her."

"Oh please, you are a league of your own in that department," Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well she's my baby girl," Klaus nearly whined.

"And I'm her cool, fun auntie," Bonnie matched his tone. They stared at each other a beat before they started laughing. They were both right in their own accusations. They did spoil Hope and had been doing so for the past five years.

After Hope was finally released from the hospital, a month after her birth, the nomad in Klaus was struck again. He decided that after a century and a half, he ready to go back to Mystic Falls. He bought a shitload of baby stuff, packed his bags, and caught a plan. Of course, he was not alone. He had one Bonnie Bennett by his side, who promised she would stand by his side. And she did. For the past five years, Bonnie was his sole confidant and companion. She was a big help in raising Hope and reminding Klaus that he was capable of being a good father.

Once the laughter subsided Klaus told Bonnie, "Rebekah called me."

"Rebekah as in your sister you haven't seen in centuries," Bonnie's jaw dropped. "When? Why? How? Details, please."

Klaus chuckled at Bonnie's eagerness.

"She called me yesterday. Apparently, she and her current love interest, Marcel, now live in Louisiana. She got my number from an old friend of ours from there. She threatened a bloodbath if didn't bring my ass to New Orleans within the next week."

"Why?"

"Rebekah may have found out about Hope and she is quite pissed at the fact I am 'hiding' Hope away from the family. She told me she had the right to see her niece and her brother. So, her and Marcel set up a house for us," Klaus finished explaining.

"After all this time, she wants to see you?" Bonnie questioned.

"I think because it has been such a long time, she wants to see me," Klaus mused out loud.

"So, I guess we're going then, huh?" Bonnie said. Klaus could not help but notice the slump of her shoulders and her slight frown.

"No, love. Hope and I are going. You are staying," he replied.

"What? What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Exactly what I said. You are staying. I am not uprooting you from the life you have created here," Klaus said. And it was true, Bonnie had created a life in Mystic Falls outside of being Klaus's friend. She now worked as a preschool teacher, formed a friendship with some other local witches, had a usual coffee spot, had an everyday jogging routine, etc. Bonnie Bennett had adjusted quite well to Mystic Falls.

"But Klaus, you are my best friend. I would move mountains for you. Moving to Louisiana isn't such a big deal," she shook her head.

"Your heart tells me otherwise," Klaus countered. There was a pause in the conversation.

"I hate when you do that," Bonnie huffed. "It's not fair."

"Yeah and it wouldn't be fair if I asked you to give up your life here," Klaus said.

"We're the only ones left, Klaus. Now we're splitting up. You have to see how sad this is," Bonnie breathed.

"Yes, but now I am resigned to the fact even the best things in life don't last no matter how much you wish they did," Klaus responded.

"I am going to miss you, my friend," Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"And I am going to miss you, little witch," Klaus smiled sadly.

2017

"Are you enjoying yourself, Nik?" Rebekah asked Klaus, as she approached him

"Surprisingly, yes, I am," Klaus clinked his glass of champagne with Rebekah's.

"Good because it is your night after all," Rebekah grinned.

Klaus only response was a smirk, it was his night.

It had been seven years since he and Hope had arrived in New Orleans per Rebekah's demand. Upon first seeing Rebekah waiting for them at the arrival, Klaus was struck by how much he missed her. When he saw those brimming blue eyes and long blonde locks, Klaus truly realized how long several centuries could be. As he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, he wondered how he went so long without seeing his baby sister. Because no matter the time or distance between them, she had always been the little girl he held hands with all those years ago.

It didn't take long for Klaus and Hope to settle in their new home. The house was a massive five-bedroom home right in the middle of the French quarter. Rebekah truly did pull out all of the stops for them. She genuinely wanted them to make a home in New Orleans with her and Marcel. She went above and beyond for as Klaus's sister and Hope's aunt.

Ah, Hope. It had been an interesting seven years in raising her. Watching her develop from his five-year old baby girl to 12-year old young woman (according to Hope herself) was quite the experience. As truly precious as it was to watch his little girl grow up, there were times when Klaus wanted to especially pull out his own hair. One of those times included finding out Hope was a hybrid and a witch, a powerful one at that.

But Klaus took it in stride (somewhat) and with the help of a coven of New Orleans witches, Hope was learning and controlling her powers.

But when Klaus was not wearing his hybrid dad cape, he was actually painting. It was Hope, in fact, who inspired him to start taking up art again. They would paint and draw all the time together and before he knew it, every single wall in their house had a painting on it. With Rebekah's encouragement, Klaus had decided to open up his own art gallery.

So, it truly was his night as it was the grand unveiling of 'A Spring of Hope'. It was a painting of Hope which depicted her growth from a baby until now. By the way the crowd had gathered around his painting, it would seem that it was a success.

"Before I forget, Klaus, there was a woman asking about you," Rebekah said, pulling Klaus from his musings.

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know but she seemed like she really wanted to find you. Congratulate you, I suppose," Rebekah took a sip of her champagne.

"Do you know where she went?"

"I think she went upstairs to look at more of your paintings," Rebekah replied.

"Hmm," Klaus said. "I should like to meet her then."

"Go for it," Rebekah said, accepting Klaus's drink as he handed it to her.

"Try not to go too crazy. I have it on good authority that that's your sixth drink," Klaus smirked.

"Ass."

###

Walking up the stairs, Klaus was curious as to who was so interested in finding him. Yes, he was used to a few admirers of his art but Rebekah made it seem as if this woman was some sort of super fan. Upon reaching the second level, he realized no one else was up there. He was just about to turn around when he heard the scuffle of someone's boot. Walking around the pillar obscuring his view, he saw someone. Klaus could not see their face or much of their feature as their back was turned to him and their hair was collected in a green beanie.

"Ah, you must be the admirer my sister was telling me about," Klaus started walking up to them. "That painting you're staring at indicates you have good taste as it's one of my personal favorites."

The particular painting, he was talking about was one of this beautiful woman he once knew. This neurotic, dramatic, stubborn, independent, strong, and breathtaking woman who had been in his heart for several centuries now. This painting was her in all her fierce glory. It was the moment he first laid eyes on her captured by the swirls of a paintbrush. From her striking blue eyes to her wispy blonde hair to her beloved green cloak, the painting captured it all.

It was not one of Klaus's personal favorites, it was _the_ favorite. And it always had been and it always would be.

"Is it?" the figure in front of him spoke and Klaus could have sworn time froze. She turned around and suddenly Klaus felt as if he were struck by lightning. The face that stared at him in the painting now stared at him in that moment.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered.

"Hello, Klaus," she said.

The last time Klaus saw her, she was turning away from him, suitcase in hand. Now she stood in front of him, staring straight at him, giving him no indication that she was leaving anytime soon.

"What are you doing here? How did you…" Klaus trailed off, suddenly breathless.

"I called Bonnie and she told me you were here. It's more by chance that I got here the day of your grand unveiling," Caroline answered.

"But why?" Klaus asked almost in a desperate plea. The last time he saw her, he was certain he would never see her again.

"I…" Caroline faltered a second. "I almost died."

"What?"

"About three years ago I had a run in with a vampire hunter. Somehow, I ended up with a stake pressing into my chest. And I…you know how they say your life flashes before your eyes? That wasn't necessarily the case with me. I thought about all the people who've been in my life. I thought of my mother, two beautiful doppelgangers, a magnificent witch, two brothers from Mystic Falls, and the Original hybrid who both stole and broke my heart," Caroline said.

"Care…" Klaus stopped when Caroline raised her hand.

"I didn't die obviously, I was rescued by another vampire hunter which is rather ironic. But he told me there were two kinds of vampires like there were two kinds of people. Good and bad. Though the lines may blur at times between those two things but at the end of the day your heart only reflects one. He said that my heart reflected good. His name was Alaric. He had twin girls, Josie and Lizzie. They were two when I met them. His wife died when they were born."

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Because this past year Alaric died and he left me as the guardian of Josie and Lizzie," Caroline's eyes watered. "He had stomach cancer and he didn't want to be a vampire, no matter how many times I offered. But his final words to me were 'Set the example for my girls and get your happiness back.' From the day I met him to the day he died he always told me he could see I wasn't truly happy though I pretended to be."

Klaus resisted the urge to wipe her tears.

"For the past year I have held back on completing my dying friend's request because I was so scared of what it would entail," Caroline said.

"What are you saying, Caroline?" Klaus said. The moment was heavy with anticipation and it seemed as if the entire universe knew that the next instant would change the course of history.

"I'm saying that I am standing in front of you in New Orleans. Out of all places I am here with you because there is no place I would rather be. I am saying that nothing could ever compare to the centuries I spent with you and the feelings I felt with you. You are my happiness, Klaus and I cannot deny that anymore," Caroline said.

Placing her hands on his face she said, "I really fucking love you, Klaus Mikaelson and despite everything, for some strange reason I still do not regret it in the slightest."

Taking a deep breath to gather himself, Klaus said, "You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. Without you I would not be the man I am today. I have never felt more human or more alive than when I am with you. I love you, Caroline. It is you and it always will be you."

Because patience had never been his strong suit (in fact he was surprised he lasted this long) he presses his lips against Caroline's. As his fingers combed through her silky strands and her fingers cupped his cheeks, Klaus rediscovered the meaning of true happiness. And for the first time in thirty years, Klaus did not despair in the loss of his family.

Because Caroline came back. And if she could come back then the others could too no matter how many miles or years separated them.


	8. Part 1 (Katherine)

**Hey! So I'm finally updating which is pretty cool. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming please, it make me all warm on the inside. Still no beta by the way. These next several chapters are all written in the perspective of Katherine. I suggest reading or rereading the chapters in Klaus's P.O.V because they heavily coincide. Enjoy reading.**

 **Oh btw...Disclaimer: I obviously don't own shit.**

1472

Humming a soft tune, Angel Petrova looked at the small baby cradled in her arms. Angel brushed the infant's cheek with a feathery light stroke of her finger. She smiled when the tiny thing furrowed her brows before nestling closer into her mother's chest, the crease in her brow settling. Wonder glimmered in Angel's eyes as she gazed at the baby. She could hardly believe that it had been only hours since this child had been pushed out into the world. It astounded her that the wailing, bloodied infant was now this quietly sleeping baby nestled in her arms. But what absolutely amazed her was that this was her baby, this was her creation.

"You do realize that she must sleep in her own cradle?" an amused voice sounded from the doorway. Hardly taking her eyes off her baby, Angel replied, "Yes, I do realize. But I just cannot allow her to leave my arms. I am not sure if it is for her benefit or my own."

The footsteps of the room's new occupant echoed off the wooden floors. Angel felt the bed shift next to her and on instinct she held her baby tighter as the man next to her settled into a comfortable position.

"You are going to spoil her," he said.

Angel looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"But she is mine so I get to spoil her, Drago" she smiled.

"Yours, huh?" Drago questioned with lips slightly upturned. Angel nodded her head slyly before placing a small kiss on his lips. Focusing her attention back on her small miracle, Angel let out a sigh of content.

"She really is stunning," Drago breathed as he peered over Angel's shoulder.

"She looks like you," Angel said, taking her hand to caress Drago's face.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Yes," Angel nodded her head. "Katerina."

"Katerina?"

"Yes. It means pure," Angel placed a kiss on her innocent baby's forehead.

"Katerina Angel Petrova," Drago said. "Welcome to the world you will one-day change."

Angel let out a tiny laugh.

"Such high expectations for such a little baby."

"Well it is only her first day on this Earth and she has already changed our world," Drago pressed his lips against Angel's cheek.

1485

The young girl crouched at the edge of the beach as she stared at her reflection in the lake staring back at her. She softly pressed her fingertips against her cheek watching the watery reflection of herself do the same. She pursed her lips almost displeased with what she saw.

Most people said that she looked like her father. She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated whenever a villager would say that to her. Not that her papa was not a handsome man, no, that wasn't it. It was just that she hated for someone to look at her and not see her. She despised the feeling of someone looking at her and seeing someone else. She was not anyone else but her own self.

But in that moment, whilst staring at her watery reflection, she could see it. Despite the light pink blush that decorated her cheeks and lips, she saw him. She saw her father…and she could not stand it.

"Katerina!" a girl's voice shouted. "Are you going to stare at yourself all day or are you going to join us?"

Katerina's eyes lingered on her reflection a second longer before she stood up.

"I am coming!" Katerina called. Lifting up her dress in her hands, Katerina ran over to join her friends.

"Sorry, I was just making sure the blush was not staining my teeth," Katerina apologized, upon seeing the annoyed expressions of her four companions.

"Really Katerina, you truly are vain," Andriana rolled her green eyes.

"Yes," Dana agreed. "I was tempted to just shove you in the water."

Although Ivana and Liliya were quiet, Katerina could see that they agreed.

"Whatever," Katerina sniffed. "I am not sorry that I wish to look my best."

The rest of the girls exchanged glances and Katerina felt herself bristle a little.

"I believe it is best we move on from this topic. I think we tend to forget how young Katerina is. She still feels the need to try to look a decade older," Liliya snickered as she put her arm over Katerina's shoulder.

Deciding to ignore Liliya's slight at her age, Katerina huffed, "Are we going or not?"

"Of course, we are going," Andriana spoke. "The boys said they would meet us on the opposite side of the lake."

Andriana turned around, leading the way. As the girls strolled together under the moonlight, Katerina could feel her anticipation begin to outweigh her annoyance. It was the kind of excitement one has whilst breaking the rules or playing with the forbidden.

Prior to meeting her friends at the lake, Katerina had quietly snuck out of her home. She had waited until both her parents had fallen asleep before she crept out of the bed she shared with her little sister, Sashka. Tempting discovery, she had tip-toed into her parents' room where she snatched her mother's blush off their dresser. Knowing the front door always creaked, Katerina had stealthily crawled out her bedroom window. She had grabbed her mother's red wench gown off the clothing line and had changed into it before running off towards the edge of the village. Katerina's soft laughter (at her own cleverness) had echoed throughout the woods as she raced towards the lake.

Katerina knew her father would kill her if he discovered that she wasn't in bed alongside Sashka. Not only would he be furious with her for leaving in the middle of the night, but he would be even angrier if he found out who she was with. Drago had forbidden for from associating herself with Andriana and the others.

Drago had said they were too old for her.

 _They were only three years older. Katerina was thirteen and they were sixteen._

Drago had called them the 'young village whores'.

 _They were not whores just because they chose to have fun (and boys just happened to be a part of that fun at times)._

Drago had claimed they would lead to nothing but trouble.

 _Katerina would not be led anywhere against her own volition._

But none of Drago's opinions or orders mattered in that moments as Katerina walked alongside the lake with her friends. She was a young, sophisticated woman, unrestrained by anything or anyone. She could make her own decisions in spite of what her papa believed.

"Where are they? They said they would be here," Dana complained once they reached the other side.

"Be patient. They are coming," Andriana said. As if on cue, the sound of heavy footsteps alerted them to someone else's arrival.

Katerina had to contain her excited giggle as the group of boys approached them. There were five of them. Katerina recognized each one of them from the village. But she had not had much interaction with them. Until now that is.

Her father would definitely kill her if he ever found out.

"Andriana, you have us meet on the muddiest side of the lake?" the tallest boy said. Katerina recognized him as the oldest but she did not remember his name.

"If I recall correctly it was your idea to meet somewhere no one would find us, Nikolai," Andriana spoke in a sultry tone. Katerina watched with fascination as they teased and flirted with each other. She watched, taking mental notes at the way Andriana would cast him a playful smile or how her fingers would find their way to his chest. Katerina wondered if she were capable of the same thing.

Suddenly, Andriana turned to the rest of the girls after Nikolai finished whispering in her ear.

"Nikolai has something important to tell me," she winked. "We will meet with you later."

Taking Nikolai by the hand, Andriana led him into the woods next to them. Following Andriana's example, the rest of the girls aside from Katerina began intermingling with the boys. After little discussion, each girl took their chosen boy by the hand, leading him away.

Soon enough it was just Katerina…and one other boy. Shaking off her slight trepidation, Katerina sent the boy what she hoped was the same playful smile Andriana had given Nikolai. Katerina considered that smile a success when the boy sent her one as well.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Katerina. Katerina Petrova," she stuck out her hand with a slight curtsy. Katerina was a little dismayed when the boy chuckled.

"Are you always this formal, Katerina Petrova?" the boy asked. Katerina ducked her head in embarrassment but it quickly faded when he took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss on it.

"What is your name?" Katerina cleared her throat. "I have told you mine yet you have refrained from giving me yours."

"Ah, you must forgive me then. I am Paskal. Paskal Stanev," Paskal bowed mockingly.

"Am I supposed to be impressed with your mocking of me?" Katerina tipped her head teasingly. Paskal raised his eyebrows, "I suppose it is a good thing that I have more to impress you with."

Katerina bit her lip to hide that smile that threatened to grow.

"Come, Katerina," Paskal grabbed her hand, before leading her further onto the beach. She felt her heart skip into a faster rhythm at the feel of Paskal's warm hand in her own. He stopped when they reached the edge of the beach where the sand was slightly damp. Paskal sat down, gesturing to Katerina to do the same. Katerina only hesitated a mere second. The desire to sit next to Paskal was greater than the desire not to dirty up her mother's gown.

"The lake is especially beautiful under the moonlight, is it not?" Paskal spoke.

"Yes, it is," Katerina agreed, gazing out unto the glistening bed of water.

Moments of silence passed and Katerina was very much aware of her mounting discomfort. She had never done this before. Of course, she had spoken to a boy before. But that was in the light of day surrounded by other villagers. Those talks never lasted any longer than a few moments as anything longer would have been improper.

But this was different and anything but proper. There Katerina sat next to a boy under the intimacy of the moon's silvery light. Left alone by the rest of the group nothing surrounded them but the still water and the swaying trees. And Katerina was very much aware of the masculine arm that continuously brushed against hers. Despite herself, she let out a little shiver.

"Cold?" Paskal asked.

"Uh…I…" before Katerina could even get the words out, Paskal was already in the midst of taking off his overcoat. She smiled as he securely wrapped his coat around her bare shoulders.

"Thank you, kind sir," Katerina laughed softly. Her laughter ceased once she noticed the look in his eyes. Although Paskal was giving her a rather innocent smile, the look in his brown eyes was anything but innocent. Of course, Katerina had seen that look before.

It was the look traveling mercenaries gave the young maidens in the village.

It was the look she had seen Drago give to her mother on occasion.

And it was the same look Katerina had seen Nikolai give to Andriana.

It was the look of desire. Not so pure, lustful desire.

'He wants me,' Katerina thought to herself. She wasn't by any means trying to be boastful (although she would be lying if she said her self-pride didn't increase), no, it was more of a clinical observation. In the back of her mind Katerina knew because of her age and inexperience, she should have been wary of this want Paskal had for her but…she could not find it in herself to be the least bit worried. Rather she felt this thrill pass through her. A certain confidence blossomed inside of her and Katerina felt more like a woman than anything.

A boy wanted her. A young man desired her. His eyes were captivated by her.

'He even gave me his coat,' Katerina thought.

Suddenly, an idea drifted in her mind. Katerina straightened her back and looked over to Paskal.

"Paskal?" Katerina spoke in an innocent, unassuming tone.

"Yes, my dear," Paskal responded so quickly and attentively that Katerina had to stop herself from forming a mischievous smile.

"Well, this is quite embarrassing to ask…and now that I am thinking about it, maybe I should not…" Katerina purposefully trailed off.

"No. I am sure you have no reason to feel embarrassed."

"Well…as you know the girls and I walked from the other side of the lake to here," Katerina started, making sure to give Paskal a bashful look. "And you also know that the terrain is awfully rough. But I do not have the best shoes so my feet took a heavy brunt. What I am trying to ask is that would you mind…"

Katerina stopped in the midst of her question as she toed off her shoe and slowly dragged a foot up Paskal's leg until it rested on his lower thigh. Katerina gave him another coy look as she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course, Katerina," Paskal breathed in a low voice. His eyes darkened and that look of want grew.

As gentle hands began to massage her foot and with Paskal's attention focused on her foot, Katerina could not help the smirk forming on her face.

Katerina had discovered something that night. She discovered power she never knew she had. With just a little smile here and a little light touch there, she had someone rubbing her feet. And this power…this manipulative power was amazing.

1489

"Kat, are you almost finished?"

"Just one second, my dear."

 _Thirty seconds later._

"It has been hundreds of seconds."

"Patience is a virtue, Sashka."

"I was not aware you knew the meaning of virtue, Katerina."

 _Two seconds later._

"Ow! Kat, you pulled my hair!"

"You should consider yourself fortunate I did not pull out more."

 _Twenty seconds later._

"Kat…Kat…Katerina…Katerina…"

"Dear God, child, I am done!"

With an exasperated sigh, Katerina ceased combing her sister's hair and took a step back to examine her work.

"Well…how do I look?" Sashka asked, opening up her brown eyes. Katerina's eyes roved over her, taking in all of the work she had done. Red blush lightly dusted Sashka's cheeks, diverting attention from the baby fat and emphasizing her cheekbones. Her pouty lips donned the same color. Her doe eyes had been left alone, only to be fanned by her long, dark lashes. Sashka's natural, wild curls had been combed and brushed to straight, neat perfection.

Sashka no longer looked like the girlish twelve-year old she was, caught on the brink of her teenage years. She looked like a young, vibrant lady teetering the edge of womanhood.

And Katerina couldn't be prouder.

"You look stunning, my lovely," Katerina smiled.

"Do I?" Sashka asked, eyes wide. With an excited skip, she ran over to their family's well. She smiled and touched her face as she stared at her reflection.

"I look like you," Sashka marveled.

"No, you are even more beautiful."

"Thank you so much, Kat!" Sashka wrapped her thin arms around Katerina's waist. Katerina closed her eyes as she returned her sister's warm embrace. She pressed a kiss against her sister's head before releasing her.

"Would you like to show mama?" Katerina asked.

"Yes!"

Katerina could not suppress her laughter as Sashka ran back into their family's humble, little hovel. Gathering her skirts in her hands, she quickly followed behind her.

"Mama! Mama!" Sashka's excited squeals echoed throughout the home. They found their mother sitting in her old, wooden rocking chair in the hovel's main room.

"Yes, Sashka," Angel looked up from the ripped dress she was sewing, giving her youngest daughter her undivided attention.

"How do I look? Kat did it!" Sashka bounced up and down.

Katerina watched carefully for her mother's response. Katerina already knew how her father would have reacted. For the past three years, he had continuously expressed disapproval for her choice in clothing and the way she presented herself. Drago would be damned if Sashka followed the same route as Katerina.

However, Angel had never clearly stated her opinion on the matter. She usually stayed out of the heated quarrels between father and daughter. She only intervened when the friction grew too much. So, Katerina was very interested in how her mother would handle this.

"You look beautiful, Sashka," Angel nodded her head. "Katerina, you did a kind thing."

"Thank you, mama," Katerina spoke, a little surprised. Although she was surprised, she was pleased.

Her contentment died when the front door of the house slammed open.

"And where my girls?" Drago's voice boomed.

"Right here, papa," Sashka said, running up to meet their father at the threshold.

Skipping any more greeting, Drago stared in dismay at Sashka face before gently grasping it.

"What is on your face?" Drago demanded.

"Blush. Kat did it. Do you not like it?" Sashka frowned as she removed her face from his hand.

At the mention of Katerina's name, Drago focused a stern glare on her. Katerina stiffened at the quiet fury brewing on his face. The anger in his eyes spoke before his mouth did.

And for a second, Katerina wondered how anyone could have thought she looked anything like this man with the nasty scowl.

"And who has given you the right to do this?" Drago questioned.

"Sashka asked me to," Katerina replied deliberately calm.

"Sashka is a child! And you are not her parent!" Drago boomed. Katerina's nostrils flared before she took a breath, willing herself to maintain her composure.

"I am aware, papa. I just wanted to make her happy," Katerina said.

"I do not care! Just because you have chosen to present yourself as a whore does not mean Sashka will. You are a lost cause and it will be a cold day in hell before I allow Sashka to become anything like you!" Drago seethed.

Katerina's mouth open and closed as her eyes blinked rapidly. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, insisting for a waterfall of release. She could feel the hurt building up inside her. Katerina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

'Do not give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry,' Katerina told herself. She pressed her lips into an impossibly tighter line and squeezed her eyes until it hurt. Her face only relaxed when she felt the tears cease their welling.

"Do you know what I believe?" Katerina sniffed ever so quietly. "I believe that what angers you the most is the fact you cannot control me. It is not about the garments I wear or the people I choose to associate with. It is about me having a mind of my own and how you could never assert your will over me. I bet it burns you up on the inside with how little power you have over me."

Katerina turned around, no longer caring to see how her words increased the reddening of her father's face.

"Oh, and do not worry, Sashka will never become like me. You actually succeeded with her."

###

She met him in the local tavern. It was unexpected, of course, because no one ever quite expects the meeting of their first love. But… it was in the midst of the boisterous laughter, the chiming music, and the dancing, drunken bodies that Katerina's first great love story began.

Upon a stool, she sat at a small table with some nameless villager. Katerina did not care to learn his name, she only cared for a free drink. After the spiteful words thrown at her by Drago, she needed to feel that familiar burn slide down her throat. She needed to feel what the others patrons were feeling, as they danced around her in a clustered mess with bleary eyes and loose grins.

"You are a blacksmith, yes?" Katerina leaned in closer to her "companion". "I bet you are very good with your tools."

Mentally, Katerina rolled her eyes but she still made sure to trail her hand down the man's arm.

"You wager correctly. I am perhaps the best in my field if not the greatest," he boasted, flexing his arms. The nameless (irrelevant) blacksmith grabbed Katerina's stool and sharply dragged it closer to him. He wrapped a meaty arm around her shoulders and Katerina had to refrain from outright flinching. Ignoring the clammy fingers dancing across the skin of her arm, Katerina merely smiled at him.

"Of course, since you are the greatest, I am sure you get paid a good amount."

"You are again correct," he spoke whilst pressing his face against her neck. Feeling his hot breath fanning her neck and chapped lips like tiny needles pricking her skin, Katerina ultimately decided a drink was so not worth it. Putting her hand against his chest, she gently pushed him away.

"I suppose you can afford to buy me a drink then. And perhaps walk me home afterwards," Katerina spoke in a sultry tone and made sure to lower her eyes to his lips.

"Whatever the lady wants," he breathed. As he clambered off of his chair, Katerina literally felt like a weight had been lifted off of her.

'Well, that was a waste,' Katerina thought as she began to wrap her shawl over her shoulders. Normally that went much better. She would come to the tavern, find some poor drunk fool, and get herself a free drink. It was a routine she had picked up about a year prior. Of course, she would never go home with any of them. She simply found a nice thrill of power in taking advantage of egocentric men who thought they were more than what they were.

"Ah, I was wondering how far you would go for a drink," a voice stopped Katerina just as she had slid off her stool. Katerina was not expecting the striking man to greet her eyes when she looked up.

His hair, dark as night, begged to be clenched and pulled (Katerina would have had no probably doing either). The deep browns of his eyes promised mischief and a mystery she would love to solve. Although his clothes were simple commoner attire, he wore them quite well.

"Excuse me?" Katerina asked, coming back to herself.

"I saw you and that little game you were playing. You had the poor man eating out of the palm of your hand," the stranger clarified. His voice was tinged with an English accent. He was clearly not from around there.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Katerina spoke up, beginning to feel more irritated than intrigued with the handsome man.

"Oh, do not play coy with me," he smirked. "I can see right through it. I see you."

Katerina stalled in response as his choice of words played like a lullaby in her head.

 _I see you._

"Now, what made you end the jig. Was it his overactive sweat glands or wandering hands?"

"Neither," Katerina laughed softly. "It was his breath actually."

"I could see how that would be a turn off," the man winked. Katerina let out a giggle before could stop herself.

'Pull yourself together,' Katerina thought, shaking her head. She averted her gaze from the man responsible for her girlish actions. In just such a short amount of time, he was already pulling out the most sincere, natural reactions from her. It was not something Katerina was used to.

Katerina's eyes widened when she saw her drunken companion from earlier stumbling his way across the tavern with two drinks in hand.

"I am sorry but I am afraid I must be leaving," Katerina said despite every feeling revolting against the idea. The dark-haired man followed her gaze towards her current inebriated problem.

"I see," he paused a moment. "Or you could get lost amongst the crowd while dancing with me.

He stuck out his hand. Katerina raised her eyebrows at him. She placed her hand over his leaving the tiniest amount of space between them. As her hand hovered over his in hesitation, Katerina was faced with a choice.

She could withdraw her hand and continue her plan to go home. Katerina would return the next time her father verbally castrated her, find a random villager, and ensure a free drink. She would continue this pattern of fleeting flirtation and the brief satisfaction that came with it.

Or she could resume her hand's descent into his and stay a little longer. And with this option there were no plans or any sort of definite. In fact, Katerina had no idea what to expect with this option.

But the warmth radiating from his palm was so inviting and alluring. And it dawned on her that clearly there were never two options. So, she took his hand.

And Katerina could not find herself regretting it. Not when he smiled at her in such a way no man had ever had before. Not when his other hand found its way to her waist as the other still remained intertwined with hers. And most definitely not when he pulled her in real close making her feel things she never thought she was capable of feeling.

So, no, there was never a single regret because he never gave Katerina the option to.

###

His name was Lorenzo St. John (but he told Katerina she could call him Enzo). He was born in England in the month of December. His family had moved all the way from England to Bulgaria, which explained the accent. The journey had been tough and Enzo had trouble adjusting to the customs of the Eastern European world. Enzo was twenty years old. He had three younger siblings and one older sister named Elise. He preferred the spring over the summer, night over day, and dancing over drinking.

All these things Katerina could have told you if you asked her. In fact, Katerina could have told you that and more as she was attuned to all things Enzo St. John. She clung to every word that flowed from his mouth. She studied every action, learned every gesture that could only ever be associated as his. He consumed her in a way that no one had before.

Enzo was unlike any other person Katerina had ever met.

Enzo was experienced. He had already seen so much of Europe. And Enzo had no problem in telling Katerina all that he had seen. Katerina would listen, her attention entirely captivated by him, as he told her about all of his adventures.

Enzo was charming. Every word spoken from his mouth flowed like honey. He had a way of making even the dullest of things sound enchanting. And Katerina was most definitely enchanted with his words.

But what Katerina adored the most about Lorenzo St. John was his seemingly utter devotion towards her. She adored the way his intense gaze always lingered on her as if he could never get over the sight of her. She savored the moments when he held her hand, his grip warm and strong, as if he were afraid she would drift away from him. She cherished the instances whenever his arm wrapped around her, holding her close, as if he were shielding from all the bad things in the world. Because that's what it felt like.

Whenever Katerina was with Enzo, it felt like nothing bad could ever happen. She felt safe and treasured and all those other good things that came with love.

Yes, that's what it was.

She felt loved.

And Katerina thought she was most definitely in love with him.

She became more than sure of that thought when she met him by the lake one night. Enzo was already sitting by the lake at the time Katerina arrived. His head was tilted back towards the sky.

"You can truly see the stars tonight," Katerina commented as she approached him. "They make a beautiful sight."

Enzo turned his head towards her with a smile, "I have seen sights more beautiful."

Even after months of being with Enzo, he still had a way of making Katerina blush and smile like a little girl. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and though it may have been for the thousandth time, Katerina still felt her heart quicken.

As Enzo went on to describe to her how hundreds of sailors had used the stars to navigate their way home, Katerina had a little trouble listening. It was hard to listen when those same stars were reflecting in those brown eyes of his, those eyes which she was so easily lost in. Funny that the stars sailors used to find their way home, Katerina was using to lose herself.

"I envy them," Katerina said when Enzo finished.

"Envy who, darling?"

"I envy the sailors and I suppose you as well. You all have been on all these adventures and have seen the world. I have spent my entire life in this tired village where everyone knows me as Drago Petrova's daughter. I could only dream of traveling the world," Katerina shook her head. When she returned her gaze to Enzo, she found his eyes focused on her intently.

"One day, I will show you the world," Enzo spoke.

"What?"

"I am going to show you the world," Enzo repeated. "I am going to take you on every adventure you could possibly dream of. I am going to make sure you experience everything that life has to offer. And for the record, I see more than just Drago Petrova's daughter. I see Katerina Petrova."

As those final words left Enzo's mouth, Katerina was more than sure she was in love with him.

###

"Kat, are you okay?"

Katerina looked up from her crouched position to see Sashka staring down at her in concern. Katerina wiped her mouth as she felt Sashka's hand rub circular motions on her back.

"I am okay. Everything is okay," Katerina mumbled. Her nose scrunched at the reek of vomit in front of her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sashka was persistent. "This is the third morning this week you have been sick."

"Sashka, I am fine," Katerina grounded out. Still the expression her sister's face showed that she was unconvinced by Katerina's words. So, Katerina forced a smile on her face to show that she was fine.

But Katerina was anything but fine. But how could she explain that to Sashka? How could she explain her frequent sickness? Her sudden constant fatigue? Her very late cycle? How could she explain all of this when Katerina could not even bring herself to accept what it meant?

###

"I am pregnant."

As soon as the words left Katerina's mouth she felt the weight she had been carrying for weeks now finally plunge her into unknown depths. Her terror and anxiety only increased as she carefully watched the expression on Enzo's face change.

For weeks, she had been carrying around the knowledge that she was pregnant. Katerina had refused to tell her parents. They had no idea about Enzo so how was she to even begin to tell them their 17-year old daughter was pregnant? Katerina couldn't tell her sister. Although, Sashka knew of Enzo, Katerina did not want to burden Sashka with keeping a secret such as a pregnancy from their parents. And Katerina didn't want to tell Enzo because everything was perfect between the two of them and she did not want to ruin it. So, for weeks Katerina held this secret.

She had never felt so lonely and so scared.

But then on one fateful day, Katerina caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Much to her horror, she saw the very faint beginnings of a bump. And that was when her illusion of keeping her pregnancy a secret from even herself came to an end. She had to tell someone.

Yet Katerina found herself regretting that very decision as soon as she said 'I am pregnant' and saw the look on Enzo's face.

"W-what did you just say?" Enzo took a step back. His face was filled with disbelief and for the first time Katerina saw terror clouding those beautiful dark eyes of his.

"I am pregnant," Katerina hated that she had to repeat those words.

"H-how? I do not understand," Enzo kept stuttering and he continued stepping back and all Katerina wanted was for him to step closer. She wanted him to put his arms around her and shield her from the bad things.

"I think you know how," Katerina stepped closer. Enzo closed his eyes and sighed aloud. Suddenly he kicked the ground and his fist met the nearest tree. He let out a shout causing Katerina to nearly shrink back.

"But Enzo, it is okay," Katerina assured him, finding her courage to say the words. "We are going to be okay."

Katerina walked over to him and placed her hands on his face. His nostrils flared as he let out a deep breath.

"I love you and you love me so everything is going to fall into place," Katerina nodded her head. "And it is because we love each other we can love this baby and be a family.

Katerina gasped as the idea of being a family hit her. Finally, everything did not seem so scary.

"Enzo!" Katerina's grip on him tightened. "We can be a family. We can raise this child on our own. We can leave this village and go somewhere else. We can go as far as we want. You can finally show me the world. Can you just imagine it? Even for a second?"

Enzo only opened his eyes and sighed. He placed a hand on Katerina's face.

"Oh, Katerina," he murmured quietly. Undeterred by his lack of enthusiasm for her plan, Katerina went on, "We can leave tomorrow. We can meet here by the lake tomorrow night and we will just go. Anywhere. Everywhere."

Enzo was only quiet.

"Enzo, please say something," tears began to fall from Katerina's eyes. He wasn't saying anything! Why wasn't he saying anything?!

"Katerina, I am sorry," Enzo said.

"Why are you apologizing? Do not apologize to me. Just promise me instead. Promise me that we'll meet tomorrow and you'll take me away from here. Promise me we'll be a family."

"I cannot promise you that because that would only be a lie. I cannot take you away and raise a family with you," Enzo gently removed himself from Katerina's grasp.

"E-enzo, I do not understand. I-

"Katerina, I am sorry that this happened but I cannot be a father to this child," Enzo turned away from her.

"I do not understand," Katerina repeated. Tears were clogging her vision, her heart was racing, and she suddenly she could hardly breathe.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

Everything was spiraling so quickly. Katerina felt like she was losing track of everything.

Did Enzo really just reject the idea of starting a family with her?

He couldn't have because this child was his too.

Did Enzo say he couldn't take her away?

He couldn't have because he promised her that he would show her the world.

Did he say goodbye?

No, he couldn't have because they love each other. He loves her.

But then why was he walking away? Why was he getting farther and farther away from her?

"Enzo!" Katerina called as she ran after him. Her foot caught on something and she fell to the ground. Katerina groaned in pain as she sat up. Enzo didn't even turn.

"Enzo!" she yelled. "Come back! Please come back! I love you!"

And yet he still didn't turn, didn't even stop. And Katerina kept crying out his name, claiming how much she loved him. He kept walking and she kept shouting and crying. Even when he was gone, Katerina kept crying.

###

The sun was just beginning to creep its way into the sky when Katerina arrived home. Her eyes were heavy and swollen. Her feet felt heavy and swollen. In fact, everything felt heavy.

"Kat!"

Katerina looked to see Sashka running out of their little hovel towards her.

"Kat! Where were you? I was so worried! You usually come home before dawn."

Katerina fell to the ground on her knees because it was all too heavy.

As Sashka went on wrap her thin arms around Katerina, fretfully inquiring 'What's wrong?', Katerina could only say, "He left me. I am carrying his child and he left me."

###

She was dying. She had to be dying. No one could feel this much pain and survive. No one could live through such agony.

" _Push, Katerina!"_

Katerina felt like she was being ripped into two from the inside out.

" _Push!"_

Through her squinted eyes, she could see all of the blood. Her blood.

" _Push!"_

A violent screamed clawed its way up Katerina's throat, hemorrhaging out of her mouth.

" _I think I see the head."_

Things were becoming so murky like she was underwater.

" _Keep, pushing."_

She could feel herself fading, only knowing she had to push.

" _Just one more, Katerina. One more."_

And just a second before Katerina succumbed to the dark, she thought she heard a baby cry.

###

"She is so beautiful."

'She? I had a girl?' was Katerina's first thought when she came to. She was still lying in her bed, sore and sweaty, but thank god no longer in labor. And though her vision was hazy, Katerina could see Sashka standing there by herself with her baby in her arms.

"Sashka, let me see her," Katerina voiced, although her throat felt sore. Sashka looked up at her in surprise.

"Kat, it is best if you do not-

"Let me see her," Katerina interrupted. Sashka tossed a look over her shoulder towards the door. She quickly walked over to Katerina. As she placed the baby in Katerina's arms, Katerina felt her world gently slow to a stop. As she stared down at her baby, this being she created, everything else faded to oblivion.

"She is more than beautiful," Katerina whispered, running a finger across her girl's cheek. The baby stirred slightly before opening her eyes. When Katerina saw those brown eyes, she discovered what it truly meant to love. This love was different than the love she had for her family and the love she had for Enzo. It was the kind of love that transcended everything. It was the love that made everything worth it-Enzo leaving her, her father's contempt for her, her mother's tears of shame, the whispers and gossip of the village—it was all worth it.

The peace Katerina felt in that moment lasted for exactly 64 seconds. 64 seconds was the number of time Katerina would always remember.

"No!" Katerina cried as her father ripped her child away from her. Drago nearly looked down at her in disdain before shaking his head.

"Papa! Stop! Please stop! Give me my baby back! Papa!" Katerina cried as he walked out of the room. She tried to get up only to have Sashka push her back down.

"Katerina, you are going to hurt yourself," Sashka said.

"No! Please! Please!" Katerina begged to Sashka, to Drago, to God, to anyone.

"Shh, it is going to be okay," Sashka tried to soothe her by putting her arms around her. But nothing was okay and Katerina knew that it would never be.

###

Katerina stared back at the place she once called home as she sat in the carriage. She looked at their humble little hovel, seemingly disheveled and unimpressive, but home to many memories. For seventeen years she had lived there. It was where she was born, where Sashka was born, even where her own child was born.

Katerina switched her gaze to where her father was paying her driver.

"You are a disgrace. And for too long I have allowed you to live here and drag our name through the dirt. But no more," were Drago's words to her the day before. Three days after he gave her baby away.

'I did not even get to name her,' Katerina thought despite herself. It hurt too much to think about what she had lost and the fact that she was still losing. She was being sent away from her home and by the looks of it, it was expected that she never come back.

As the carriage began to roll forward, Katerina took in her last sight of her former home. Her mother had her face buried in her hands whilst her shoulders shook. Tears streamed down Sashka's face and if Katerina tried she could hear her wails. Next to Sashka stood her father. That old, proud man. That man with the face that more than resembled hers. That man she loved so much despite everything. He stood there with his eyes dry and face expressionless.

Katerina looked away. And she would never know that Drago's tears only fell when the carriage was long out of sight.


	9. Part 2 (Katherine)

1492

"Well, this is what I consider a party," Katerina smirked as she entered the decorated ballroom of the already lavish castle. Intricate designs and expensive paintings decorated the walls. The windows were stained in vibrant colors. Long tables were covered in delicious looking foods and wines imported from various countries. People were spread all over the place-casually talking by the windows, picking over the food, dancing in the middle of the room.

Katerina snorted to herself. Those people dancing reminded her of the dancing drunks from that tavern back in Bulgaria (although they sure as hell were not wearing the expensive wardrobe these English nobles donned).

Looking around at the people surrounding her, Katerina herself could hardly believe she was there. Three years before Katerina didn't think she would end up anywhere. After being sent to her aunt in the Western part of Bulgaria, Katerina found herself completely devastated. She had thought she lost everything. It took time for her to realize that she still had herself. She still had Katerina Petrova.

With that mantra in her head, Katerina decided that she was not going to let the things that happened to her hold her down any longer. With her newfound empowerment, Katerina determined that the first thing she was going to do was see the world. That was the resolve that led her to England three years later. In those three years, she had worked and earned her keep until she had enough money to get her there.

She had arrived in England five months before. It was difficult to assimilate but now she knew the language and the customs. Once she knew those things, Katerina was quite unstoppable. Well, when it came to men that is.

Katerina never forgot her tricks for it when it came to the opposite sex. A little sultry giggle there, a faint, promising touch here, remember to bite her lip and toss her head back a little, etc. It was a game she knew how to play. And she played it well. How do you think she scored an invitation to a nobleman's party and was wearing the dress she was wearing?

Katerina nearly patted herself on the back as she walked further into the party and its debauchery. She was headed for the one of those long tables. That roasted duck was calling her name.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her as if coming from thin air. Katerina took a moment to look at him. Lengthy blonde locks reached his shoulders. His eyes were a pure, shining blue and his lips were a tempting red. His clothing hinted at status and wealth. Katerina was now hungry for something else.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he introduced himself. "Though I am sure you already knew that darling."

Katerina raised her eyebrow at his bold arrogance. She then smirked thinking of how much fun it was going to be to have such a supercilious man bow to her every whim and command.

"Katerina Petrova," Katerina spoke. "And I am very sure you will get to know me as well."

Three hours passed and Katerina was more than intrigued with a certain blonde. Klaus Mikaelson was a puzzle she was having trouble figuring out, mostly because she barely had any pieces. For the past three hours, Katerina had tried every trick and flirtation she knew with him and yet nothing. Of course, he had indulged her a little but it was always with a condescending "I know what you are doing" attitude.

Katerina was beyond frustrated because even Enzo at times fell for her little plays.

Enzo. Klaus kind of reminded her of Enzo. They both were charming Englishmen with a world experience that greatly surpassed her own. But where Enzo was a boy, Klaus was a man. He seemed darker, haunted even. Like he had done and seen somethings that even he couldn't bear to face.

Yet Katerina kept trying this game with him. So, what if Klaus was haunted? Had some demons? So did she. Katerina was not the same girl who fell for Enzo.

"This party is getting rather uninteresting," Klaus spoke up.

"Oh?" Katerina said, a little disappointed. Was he really not taken with her in any sort of capacity.

"But I, on the other hand, am very interested in you, Miss Petrova. Shall we take this to my quarters?" Klaus smiled at her, extending a hand towards her.

"I think that would be in both our interests," Katerina smirked as she took his hand. She did not realize accepting Klaus's hand in that instant would change the course of her life forever.

###

"Well I cannot say that I was not expecting that," Katerina said, as she stroked Klaus's bare chest. She felt breathless and boneless. She hadn't felt _that_ in such a long time, if ever. Klaus was a damn good lover. He had this almost animalistic way about him. It thrilled her more than terrified her. His strokes had been powerful almost punishing. His hands had roughly explored every part of her. His mouth moved against hers causing such friction, Katerina felt she would be set ablaze. She was sure she heard Klaus growl a couple of times.

She was still stroking his chest when all of a sudden, she felt him pinning her to the bed with him on top. At first, she thought he was ready for another round but then she saw his face.

His eyes were black and veins bled down his face. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. He was a monster. He was a-

Katerina started to scream when he said, "Do not be afraid. As a matter of fact, feel extreme pleasure."

Katerina felt herself becoming lost in those eyes of his and from then on all she felt was pleasure.

###

Katerina had been with Klaus for a couple of weeks now. She hadn't intended to stay for that long but she could not find it in herself to leave. Every time she would mention it to Klaus, he would look at her with those damning blue eyes of his and Katerina would forget why she ever wanted to go.

Klaus had been so charming and attentive towards her. Sometimes he would just look at her as if he could never take his eyes off her. It reminded her of Enzo.

But there this very small yet ever present feeling that she was losing time. One minute she would be in the kitchen, the next in Klaus's bedroom, not remembering how she got there.

And then there were those dreams that she sometimes had. It was silly, really. Yet those dreams still managed to evoke something in Katerina. In her dreams, Klaus was a monster. He had black eyes and fangs. Those fangs would pierce her skin right after the name 'Tatia' slid past his lips.

But those were just dreams.

Because if they weren't that would mean Klaus was a vampire. And vampires didn't exist.

###

It was a seemingly ordinary Wednesday afternoon when Katerina first encountered Elijah Mikaelson. She was looking for Klaus, wandering his ridiculously huge castle (almost a month spent with him and she still hardly knew her way around the bloody place) when she saw him standing on his balcony.

It wasn't until she stood on the doorway calling out Klaus's name that she saw there was another man standing there with him. When they both turned to her, for the first time in almost month, Katerina found herself lost in something aside from Klaus's piercing blue eyes.

The man beside Klaus was strikingly handsome rivaling Klaus in looks. His attire hinted at nobility and what he wore, he wore well. His long, dark hair fell a little way past his shoulders. And those deep brown eyes though brooding reflected kindness.

"Oh, I see that you have a visitor," Katerina gathered herself. "I suppose I will leave you then."

And because she couldn't resist, Katerina casted another look upon the alluring stranger before leaving. She somewhat hoped he wouldn't remain a stranger.

And he did not.

Later that night, Katerina again found herself wandering the castle. Despite the ease in getting lost, Katerina liked walking around. It amazed her that three years before she was living in tiny hovel and now she was residing in a magnificent fortress with a nobleman. She was so busy in her thoughts that she barely had any time to stop herself from walking into someone.

"Forgive me. Are you alright?"

Katerina looked to see it was the man from earlier.

"Yes," she smiled before continuing. "But it is I who should be seeking forgiveness. I walked into you."

"Well, I cannot say that I am upset about that," he countered with a smile of his own and Katerina felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach.

"I never got your name," Katerina responded.

"Elijah," he stuck out his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Katerina rested her hand in his. A blush creeped on her face when his lips pressed against her hand.

"I am Klaus's brother," Elijah said.

"Brother, hmm. I was not aware that he had a brother."

"Well he has three actually and a sister."

"Sounds like an interesting childhood," Katerina commented.

"Oh, my dear, you could not even imagine," Elijah smiled. And Katherine decided that she quite liked his smile.

###

Katerina's laughter rivalled the music playing as Elijah spun her around before pulling her back into his arms. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since she had felt so truly carefree like she did in that moment.

Klaus had thrown another one of his famed parties at the castle much to Katerina's delight. The last revelry Klaus had hosted was when they had first met so Katerina was eager for a night of dancing, drinking, and all of the rest of the debauchery that came with it. After several drinks and dances with nameless noblemen, Katerina found herself alone off to the side of the dance floor. It was only a brief reprieve as Elijah approached her with the offer of a dance. Katerina was more than happy to say yes.

For the past couple of weeks, Katerina had grown much closer to Elijah as he had been staying at the castle. In those two weeks, they had spoken every day, something Katerina looked very forward to. She was completely enchanted by Elijah. He was kind, mild-tempered, and such a good listener. Every time she spoke to him, he gave her his undivided attention which was something she absolutely loved. He was always so respectful to her. Not to mention he was definitely not bad on the eyes. And all of these things added up to the good-hearted man he was.

That was thing Katerina liked about him the most. He was a good man.

But there was one kind of peculiar thing. Ever since Elijah's arrival, those time gaps and nightmares that plagued Katerina stopped. It was a little strange but Katerina did not give it too much thought. She figured it was just a temporary phase.

"If I knew that you were this good of a dancer, I would have asked you earlier," Elijah commented as he twirled Katerina once again.

"And I would have said yes even if I knew you were not this good of a dancer," Katerina teased.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

Elijah smiled as he dipped her to the ground causing Katerina to laugh once again. She was still laughing when he straightened her once again. She finally ceased when she realized how close they were too each other. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and all she wanted to do was close the space between them. Just when she finally settled on doing just that, the expression on Elijah's face changed stopping any planned movement.

"What is wrong?" Katerina asked. Elijah gestured behind her with a tip of his head. Katerina turned slightly to see Klaus staring at them from across the room. His red lips were set into a frown and his blue eyes burned with an emotion Katerina could not quite name.

"Someone is jealous," Elijah said, before resuming their lost tempo from earlier.

"Jealous of what?" Katerina asked. Klaus couldn't be possibly jealous of her and Elijah. Especially since Klaus had barely dealt with her once Elijah arrived. Every time she attempted to even talk to Klaus, he brushed her off claiming he had matters to attend to. It stung her a little because Katerina had grown to care about him in the time she had spent with him.

"I believe Klaus is jealous of the two of us dancing together. He probably wishes you were with anyone else but me," Elijah spoke.

"I have noticed the discord between you too," Katerina spoke carefully. "May I ask why that is?"

"I wish I had a simple answer for you but the truth is the relationship between Klaus and I is rather complicated. There are many complexities and issues involved."

"Well, I believe I can deduce one of those complexities. What was the name of the girl?" Katerina smirked.

"And how are you so sure there was a girl involved?"

"Isn't there always?"

"I suppose that is true," Elijah chuckled ruefully. "But to answer your question there was a girl a long time ago. She was someone we both cared for. But that is in the past now."

Katerina shook her head with a snort.

"You both more than cared for her. You loved her greatly. That is why you can hardly talk about her now. It is why Klaus is so miserable on the inside although he tries so hard to hide it."

Elijah was silent, his expression unreadable.

"What happened to her?" Katerina dared to ask.

"She died," Elijah said. "And you are right…I did love her as did Klaus. I believe that was the true tragic part of it all."

Katerina considered his statement a moment before replying, "I do not believe that love is ever tragic. Love is the purest thing there is."

A picture of a brown-eyed baby, bundled in a white blanket appeared in Katerina's mind.

 _64 seconds._

Katerina promptly pushed the image out of her mind.

"I am surprised to hear you speak of love in such a way. Katerina, the woman who flirts with men and plays with affection for sport," Elijah challenged.

"And that pales in comparison to true love. I once…" Katerina paused, taking a moment to gather herself. "I once felt the purest true love there was. It may not have ended the way I wanted it too but I do not regret the love that was. And I refuse to let the ending skew the way I see love or stop me from pursuing it again."

"Maybe one day I will see the things the way you do," Elijah said, gazing at Katerina intently. The mood instantly seemed to switch and Katerina was suddenly in a very intimate moment. She stared into his brown eyes swirling with sadness and hope. She wanted nothing more than to soothe that sadness out of them and nurture that stemming hope.

"Maybe one day you will," Katerina finally closed the space between them.

###

"Katerina?"

Katerina quietly sighed when she heard the voice calling her name. She had been hoping to avoid this person. She had even snuck out onto Klaus's balcony in hopes that he would be discouraged from entering. But it seemed her plan failed.

"Yes, Trevor," Katerina turned to face Trevor.

Trevor-Klaus's loyal right-hand man…and the man currently obsessed with pursuing her. Despite Katerina's clear attempts to halt his advancements towards her, Trevor still continued to approach her (Katerina was this close to stabbing him in the throat). However, when Klaus or Elijah was around, Trevor usually kept his distance. But both Klaus and Elijah were away from the castle leaving Katerina alone with Trevor on a balcony. The thought of throwing herself over was very attempting.

"Katerina, I have searched the entire manor for you. I must speak with you," Trevor sounded urgent.

"Are you sure it cannot wait? I was just enjoying a moment of quiet," Katerina emphasized, hoping that he would get the point.

"No, it cannot wait. With both Klaus and Elijah, this is the only time I can reveal the truth," Trevor said.

"What are you talking about? I do not understand. Really Trevor-

Katerina was cut off when Trevor suddenly appeared directly in front of her. She didn't even remember seeing him move.

"How did you-

"I want you to remember everything," Trevor spoke staring into her eyes. "I want you to remember what Klaus is. Remember what he did to you, how he fed on you. Remember it all."

As Katerina stared into his eyes, her mind became seized with a whole bunch of images.

Klaus with black eyes and fangs.

Those fangs covered in her blood as Klaus moved away from her neck.

Klaus whispering " _Tatia._ "

Katerina realized that these were her nightmares. But the scarier realization came a second later, these were not nightmares, they were memories.

"Oh my god!" Katerina's hand went up to her mouth. "I do not understand how can all of this be real?"

"Come with me, my dear and I will explain everything to you," Trevor wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her back inside.

###

"Katerina, I had to tell you. I love you too much to have allowed you to live in ignorance," Trevor rambled. But Katerina was hardly listening. By that point she was in a state of numbness, a state she doubted she would be leaving any time soon. Trevor had just told her everything. Everything from them all being vampires (Klaus and Elijah were apparently super vampires called Originals) to Klaus's plans for his hybrids to Tatia.

It was a lot to take in-too much to take in. So much to take in that Katerina practically shut down.

Klaus and Elijah were 500-year old vampires.

Klaus wanted her blood to make vampire/werewolf hybrids.

She apparently was a doppelganger to a woman named Tatia (who had also been a doppelganger to the very first Amara).

All these truths Katerina had been forced to realize and accept. So many that it put Katerina in a state of numbness, but beneath that numbness was a panging sense of hurt. Klaus was using her and Elijah had known to some extent. They both had lied to her, compelled her. They played her for a fool.

But what hurt the most was the fact they didn't see Katerina Petrova, they saw their beloved Tatia. She wasn't Katerina to them, she was just a poor imitation of the girl they truly loved and wanted. When Klaus first approached her all those weeks ago, he wasn't attracted to her, he was seeking his lost love. When Elijah dance with her, he wasn't twirling and spinning her, he was reliving his time with his first and only love.

In all those moments, they never saw her, they saw Tatia. They were just like the villagers back home who only ever saw her father when they saw her face. They were just like Enzo who claimed to see her, only to leave her pregnant and alone.

Suddenly, a growing rage burned away all of numbness and hurt Katerina felt. She suddenly wanted to ravage and destroy everything in her path. Her fueling anger should have scared her but instead she embraced it.

Katerina Petrova was a force to be reckoned with and it was about damn time someone saw that.

A devious plan began to form in her mind and the grin on her face was absolutely wicked.

"Trevor, how much do you love me?"

###

Katerina stared at the blade as she twirled it in her hand. She watched as the sparkling silver glinted in the moonlight. She stilled when she caught sight of her reflection.

'I am Katerina Petrova,' she told herself. 'Not Tatia or Amara. I am Katerina.'

Katerina, she was. That meant she was a survivor, no matter the cost. And that is what brought her to that very moment, holding a dagger in her hand.

Trevor had told her that the only way Klaus could not use her blood to make hybrids was if she was dead…or a vampire. Katerina was not at all ready to die. After much coaxing from her, Trevor further told her how to transition into a vampire. She needed to die with vampire blood in her.

But where was she going to get vampire blood to drink?

Trevor offered but Katerina had a more wicked idea. She would get Klaus's blood. She would use his blood to turn. The thought of him unknowingly ruining his own goddamn plan pleased her to her very core. Getting his blood was easier than she thought. For someone who coined himself as the ultimate puppeteer, he was so easy to manipulate. Katerina simply played on one of his greatest weaknesses.

His need to best his brother. To take something away from Elijah like he believed Elijah did with Tatia. And that's where Katerina came in. All she did was go up to Klaus and tell him how it was really him she wanted not his brother. And when their lips met in a lustful kiss, she could not help but to bite his lip drawing blood in the midst of such passion.

Men were so easy. And stupid.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Trevor asked for the millionth time interrupting Katerina's concentration on the dagger. "We could always just run away together. I would keep you safe from Klaus."

Speaking of easy and stupid men.

"Yes, but don't you want to be with me forever?" Katerina asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. "In this way we can be. I will always be yours."

When Trevor gave her that ridiculous grin, Katerina knew she had him right where she wanted him. Trevor was merely a means to an end. That end was to save herself because at the end of the day she only had herself.

That was proven when Enzo left her.

It was proven when Drago took her baby and exiled her.

And it was proven when she discovered the truth about Klaus and Elijah.

"I am ready," she announced, her grip on the dagger tightened.

"Are you sure you do not want me to do it?" Trevor asked.

"No, I will do it," Katerina said, turning the blade towards her. She leveled it up to her chest, placing it directly in line with her heart. She took a deep breath…her final one. Without hesitation, she snapped her hand forward.

'I am a survivor,' was her last thought as the world went dark.

###

Katerina awoke with a startled gasp. She looked around. She was still in her room, but Trevor was nowhere to be seen. In fact, her room looked the same as usual as if nothing had changed. But when she looked down at herself, there was plenty of evidence of change.

Katerina was covered in her own blood. Her dress had an implicating hole right where her heart was. She placed a hand on her chest and was met with her own smooth skin, as if there had never been a gaping wound.

A knock sounded at her door and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Katerina, it is I," Trevor's voice came from the other side.

"Come in," Katerina found her voice.

Trevor opened the door and walked in. But he was not alone. Behind him was one of Klaus's servant girls. Her expression was blank as if she were not really there.

"Katerina, we have not much time. You must complete the transition," Trevor said. Katerina watched as his face transformed and his fangs lengthened. He pulled the girl closer to him and his fangs went plunging into her neck.

"Drink," Trevor spoke when he lifted his blood-stained face. Katerina could smell the blood calling to her. Her feet carried her over as if she were being summoned. She stopped right before them, taking a moment to stare at the scarlet red running down the girl's neck. She could smell the blood. The scent was so strong and she could practically taste it. She leaned down, beginning to suck. A hunger like never before was born and Katerina was reborn.

###

The sun radiated against the necklace Katerina wore. The sun's rays casted a shine against the lapis lazuli making it glimmer. Katerina pressed her fingertips to it. It was the only thing keeping her from going up in flames yet she contemplated ripping it from around her neck. She contemplated allowing her flesh to burn until she was nothing but ash. At least then she would be free from all of this guilt. Katerina closed her eyes as she thought of what happened the day before. The day she turned.

The second she drank the servant girl's blood, she felt a craving greater than any before. Yet it didn't startle or scare her, it exhilarated her. With just that one taste of blood, everything began to change.

All of her senses were at an all-time high. She could hear the blood pumping the from through the girl's vein, conversations from the first floor, etc. She could scent out how many people were in the castle. The girl's blood became richer in taste. She could quite literally feel the sudden power and strength inside her.

Katerina felt invincible, indestructible and so damn hungry. She drained the girl in less than a minute. But that was not enough. She needed more. Before Trevor could stop her, Katerina was gone, moving faster than she ever thought possible.

She found the majority of the servants in the dining hall. They never stood a chance. Their screams of terror did nothing but fuel the raging beast in Katerina. She was uninhibited (possibly unhinged), wanting to take and ravage. As her teeth teared into their throats, she felt little remorse.

It was like eating cake, and the icing came when Klaus and Elijah entered the room. As she taunted them (Klaus especially) she felt she was taking back the power they stole from her. Katerina was giving them a huge 'fuck you' for thinking they could ever use and ruin her. She was Katerina Petrova, the ultimate puppeteer, the worst of all nightmares. She would be the one to haunt them forever not that Tatia bitch. And as she sped out of the hall, leaving their mouths hanging open, she couldn't help but laugh her entire way back to her room.

And of fucking course, that clueless fool Trevor was still there.

" _I need to go. Klaus will be coming for me any minute," Katerina said._

" _Here, put this on," Trevor handed her a necklace with a lapis lazuli stone in it. "It works like a daylight ring."_

 _Katerina snatched it from his hands, ignoring his hurt look._

" _I guess we shall be going then," Trevor said._

" _We?"_

" _Yes, of course," Trevor stated, a little confused._

" _Oh my god! Trevor, you blundering idiot! Do I have to spell it out for you? I do not want or love you! Never have and never will. There is no forever between us."_

" _B-but-_

" _And there is no we," Katerina continued with a cruel smirk. "There is only_ _ **me.**_ _It was always just_ _ **me**_ _. Now excuse me,_ _ **I**_ _have to leave before Klaus realizes that I am still here."_

 _Katerina turned to leave when she felt Trevor grab her arm._

" _You will pay for this," Trevor hissed. Katerina could smell his salty tears and she honestly couldn't care less._

" _Oh really?" Katerina challenged. Before Trevor could react, Katerina had his face between her hands. The snap of his neck was utterly cringeworthy. Katerina walked away feeling like the most powerful being in the entire motherfucking universe._

But right now, Katerina felt anything but powerful. As she stood in the middle of the very busy, crowded London street, under the sun, clutching her lapis lazuli, she felt more grief and shame than she had ever felt.

She killed all those servants. Dozens of them dead because of her. All that hunger and power had seeped away only leaving a tremendous amount of guilt.

Somehow along the way being a survivor blurred along the lines of being a killer.

So yes, in that moment, under the beating rays of golden light, Katerina contemplated ending it all.

###

"Out of all the brightest ideas…" Katerina murmured as she entered the Bulgarian village she hadn't visited in almost four years. After all that she had been through, Katerina had finally returned to the place she had once called home. After everything that happened with Klaus, she needed to center herself, find the girl she once was if at all possible. What better place to start than home?

Katerina pulled the hood of her cloak further down as she walked through the village. She didn't need for anyone to recognize her as Drago Petrova's returning prodigal daughter. Covertly looking around, Katerina noticed that nearly nothing had changed as if years had not passed. It was quite ironic how nothing yet everything had changed.

Katerina slowed to a stop when her parents' hovel came into view. Like the rest of the town, it hadn't really changed that much either. And that's something that scared Katerina. If the outside hadn't changed, what could that possibly mean for the inside? Would her father even accept her back? Would he be happy to see the very child he had sent into exile?

With a sinking feeling, Katerina decided that the idea of coming home was absolutely absurd. Just as she turned around, she smelled it. Carried by the wind, she caught the scent.

Blood. Lots of it.

Katerina dropped her bag as she sped to the hovel. The smell of blood was overwhelming. A loud cry erupted from her mouth when Katerina opened the door.

"No! No! No!" Katerina cried over and over again. Inside the hovel laid the bodies of her father, mother, and sister. Their throats were slashed and their gazes were sightless. Katerina walked inside the hovel, shaking her head. Her tears spilled over her eyelashes like tiny waterfalls.

There was so much blood. But it was underneath the smell of blood, Katerina detected a very familiar scent.

"Trevor!" Katerina gasped. It all suddenly became so very clear of what happened.

" _You will pay for this," Trevor hissed._

Oh, and Katerina did. Her family's death was on her. Katerina fell to her knees as she realized that this was all her fault.

###

In spite of the saltiness of her tears and all of her family's spilled blood, Katerina could still catch the scent of Klaus the moment he stepped onto her family's property. She could hear every footstep of his as he walked closer.

'He is going to kill me,' Katerina thought. 'Perhaps I should let him. Let him end all of this pain.'

It sounded so good in her mind. Escape all the ruin she had cause, all of the death she reaped.

'No,' Katerina pushed the thought out of her mind and into a void. She would not die that day. She would not take the easy way out. Instead Katerina would live with what she did and all of the damage she caused. That was her punishment and she would accept, endure, and survive.

'Besides…' Katerina thought. 'Trevor needs to die and I will be damned if I don't do it myself. And I know just who to help me.'

The tiniest of smirks appeared on Katerina's face when she heard Klaus enter the hovel.

###

"I smell him," Katerina announced as they walked further down the trail.

"If you smell him that means we are in hearing distance. So, I suggest you keep your voice down," Klaus scolded her. Katerina rolled her eyes. She was past the point of regretting to involve Klaus in her quest to kill Trevor. For the past two days, they had worked together to track down Trevor's location. It was honestly the most aggravating two days of Katerina's life.

The loathing Katerina had for Klaus and what he had done to her had not at all vanished. In fact, it may have increased since he was no longer hiding his beastly nature and overall jackass-ness. By the way Klaus acted, it was clear he himself was not at all over Katerina's so-called betrayal. Please, he was only pissed that he, a 500-year old hybrid was bested by a 20-year old girl. The only thing that kept them from ripping into each other was their mutual hatred for Trevor. Hate and revenge really brought people together.

"What? Do you hear something?" Katerina whispered when Klaus stopped beside her.

"This your fight. But I am gladly killing the victor," Klaus said as he walked off the trail to stand on the side.

"What the bloody hell are…" Katerina stopped when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to raise. She turned around slowly where she was greeted to the sight of Trevor.

Katerina's eyes bled black as the veins rained down her cheeks. Her fangs lengthened and a growl escaped her.

"Katerina," Trevor spoke calmly although his eyes told a different story. They held a rage that almost made Katerina laugh. He thought he was angry, Katerina would show him angry.

"I have been looking for you," Katerina said.

"Have you? I thought I was nothing but a blubbering idiot to you," Trevor hissed.

"No. You are the bastard who killed my entire family."

"I am. You should have heard their screams especially that young girl's. Was she your sister, perhaps?"

Katerina clutched her fists as the urge to rip his head off grew.

"I am going to put a stick through your heart right after I beat the living hell out of you."

"Do it then," Trevor growled. With a warrior's cry that ripped right through her, Katerina lunged at him. She was going to destroy him.

Twenty minutes later, Katerina was shoving a stake into Trevor's heart. She watched as the light faded from his brown eyes and his skin start to grey. It was a long and hard battle that left Katerina with a broken arm, multiple lacerations, and bruises that would last for days (even with supernatural healing). There were moments during their fight when Katerina was so sure that she was breathing her final breath. But more anger, more rage, more vengeance would back her and she would be up swinging. And it paid off because she won.

She won. But where was her satisfaction? Why did she still hurt?

Suddenly, it didn't seem like it was enough to just stake Trevor. Letting out a roar, Katerina ripped his head off, throwing it far away from her. She didn't stop there. She continued to tear into him, ripping him apart piece by piece.

 _But why did it still hurt?_

Defeated and out of breath, Katerina leaned against a tree. She surveyed the area around her, various body parts surrounded her.

"Finally done, darling?" Klaus stepped out in front of her. Katerina blinked at him, she had nearly forgotten that he was even there.

"It still hurts. Why does it still hurt?" Katerina voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Did you truly believe killing him would erase the pain you feel? Staking him and tearing off his limbs were never going to bring back your family," Klaus said in a sort of matter of a fact tone.

Katerina shook her head at the truth in his statement. He was right. And the most terrible, funniest thing was that she just realized that truth. She believed killing Trevor and exacting her revenge would ease her suffering. But it did nothing to lessen it. Trevor was dead and she was still hurting. Trevor was dead and so was her family still.

"He took everyone from me. Everyone. I have no one," Katerina gasped. She may not have spoken to them in years but they were still her family. Angel was the woman who pushed her into this world. Drago was the man who would stay with her until she fell asleep, keeping the monsters at bay. Sashka was the little girl who would follow her around, looking at her as if she were the greatest thing in the world.

But now they were gone.

"Come Katerina, we must go. Someone will find us and then there will be an even bigger bloodbath," Klaus said, holding out his hand towards her. Katerina was shocked when she heard those words come from Klaus's mouth. She looked up to see an expression on his face unlike any she had encountered before.

Understanding. Sympathy. Care. These were emotions Katerina didn't even know Klaus had. Katerina felt herself soften as her gaze went to his outstretched hand. As she thought his words over in her head, she hardened at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

Katerina. Katerina Petrova. A girl who continued to believe in love and goodness despite everything that had happened to her. A girl she no longer was and hadn't been for a while if she thought about it.

"Katerina Petrova is dead," she stated. She stalked past Klaus and his outstretched hand.

"Now come on before I change my mind and leave your ass," she spoke. Klaus began to walk in step of her.

"If Katerina Petrova is dead, I assume you will be going by something else," Klaus spoke.

She thought for a second before replying, "The popular English version of my name is Katherine. I suppose that has a nice ring to it."

1512

"Right here is good," Katherine Pierce spoke, stopping the coachman from proceeding.

"Are you sure, Miss Pierce?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I am quite sure. This is the place," Katherine replied, looking at the English castle from her window.

"Your friend must be very rich."

"Yes, he is wealthy, although I would not go as far as calling Klaus my friend," Katherine said. Calling Klaus her friend would be like calling Satan her friend. A friend was a title way too intimate for someone as volatile, temperamental, and fucked up as Klaus. Klaus was merely a means of entertainment. Kind of like a pet. And Klaus had been her "pet" for going on twenty years.

For twenty years, they had run amuck in Europe, draining and drinking anyone and anything as they pleased. They reveled in blood and lawlessness. It was wonderfully liberating. However, there were times when Katherine just needed to get away from Klaus. They may have grown past hating each other but he was still Klaus, meaning he could be absolutely insufferable at times.

In fact, Katherine was just returning from a three-month excursion to Italy. It was quite lovely actually. Impressive Roman inspired architecture, beautiful art, all kinds of food. There was a great variety of food actually. From blondes to brunettes to redheads. Quite lovely.

But now Katherine was back in England in front of Klaus's castle. As nice as it was getting away, feeding and wreaking havoc was never as fun with just her. And in very, very, very, very rare moments, Katherine got lonely (although she would take a stake to the heart before admitting that fact).

"Goodbye darling. Thank you for the lift…and the bite to eat," Katherine smirked, stepping out of the carriage.

"You are quite welcome," the coachman replied, a bitemark on his neck sticking out from his collar. Katherine turned away, lifting her brown dress in her hands as she walked forward. She entered the fortress without so much as a single knock.

"Have you missed me sire?" Katherine asked leaning against Klaus's doorframe. He rose from off his bed, lips spreading into a smirk and his blue eyes sparkling with welcome. Just like that Katherine realized how much she missed the bane of her existence/pain in her ass.

Yet if you ever asked her, Katherine would deny ever missing Klaus, the hybrid who she was not in no uncertain terms friends with.

###

When Katherine first suggested to Klaus to go hunting that night, she never expected to encounter a fucking witch who nearly caused her brain to bleed from her ears. A witch with black veins creeping up and down her skin. A witch named Bonnie Bennett.

Yeah, Katherine could have totally passed on that.

When Klaus gripped the witch's neck and pinned her to a tree, Katherine was fully expecting him to snap her head off not invite her back to the castle with him. His excuse was that she was a Bennett witch and her whatever great grandmother had a hand in creating the entire vampire existence.

Bullshit. The witch nearly killed her. The last thing Katherine wanted was to invite her to their home as if she were a guest. It didn't even end there. After Bonnie explained how she was seeking vengeance against something called a Gemini Coven (wasn't that a star sign?), Klaus offered their assistance. He offered their assistance, speaking for Katherine as if she were not in the room. She almost dropped him right there.

Katherine demanded an explanation when Bonnie decided to retire for the evening (still in their castle, she might add). Klaus explained that Bonnie was a powerful witch, who could be very useful to them in the future so it would be wise to get her on their side.

More bullshit. Bonnie was an erratic, Expression practicing bitch- _witch-_ who was on a suicide mission against an entire group of powerful witches. She would only get them all killed and that was not Katherine's idea of a party. Besides Klaus was a powerful, old ass hybrid and she was Katherine freaking Pierce, they didn't need a witch on their side.

As Katherine told all of this to Klaus, he merely rolled his eyes with an occasional yawn. When she finally finished, Klaus replied, "Since when did this become our castle?"

Katherine nearly had a conniption.

"Oh, it became our castle the minute you lured me here to create your fantasy league of hybrids, you hopeless bastard! And after everything I have said, that is the only thing you heard?!"

Klaus looked at her for a minute before saying, "I am going to ignore the fantasy league part. Katherine, if you really do not want to be involved with the Bennett witch, do not get involved. It really is that simple."

"Fine, I will not!"

"Okay."

"I will not!"

"Okay."

"…"

Two days later, Katherine found herself right alongside Klaus on Bonnie's suicide mission. What could she say? She had to go. She had to make sure Klaus didn't get himself killed (ignoring the fact it was almost impossible to kill the ancient bastard). It's not like she cared about him or anything, he was just the only source of entertainment around.

 **Katherine Pierce did not care about Klaus Mikaelson.**

"You must really care about the Original hybrid for you to accompany him in spite of your dislike for me," Bonnie spoke to Katherine. They were journeying to the location of the Gemini Coven when Klaus decided to stop at a nearby tavern. He claimed to be hungry. So, Katherine and Bonnie were waiting for him outside, choosing to ignore the sound of shrieks and screams coming from the inside.

"Could you please stop referring to him as the Original hybrid? It is Klaus, no need to give him a bigger head than he already has," Katherine replied to Bonnie's earlier assessment.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Okay, you must really care about Klaus then."

Katherine huffed choosing not to even acknowledge that statement. A moment of silence of passed before Katherine decided to speak.

"How do you know I dislike you?"

"You are not very subtle about it," Bonnie replied, calm as ever. That was one thing Katherine noted about Bonnie. She always calm, it was slightly unnerving.

"I hope you are not expecting an apology," Katherine sniffed.

"I would not dream of it."

Katherine ran a hand through her curls, her lips pinching in thought.

"You know you better be sure of this plan of yours? Taking on an entire witch coven sounds a bit…extremely insane, don't you think?"

"If you are so nervous, you could have not joined," Bonnie chuckled.

"I am not nervous," Katherine flipped her hair. "I am just not ready to die especially because of some witch I dislike."

"You are not going to die. None of us are. The only ones going to die are the Gemini witches. I am a Bennett witch, descendant of Ayanna. They will all die at my feet."

"That really worked out for your parents. Were they not Bennett witches too? Descendants of Ayanna?" Katherine mocked. With that statement, Katherine saw the calm façade of Bonnie begin to waver as anger sparked in her green eyes.

"Do not speak of my parents that way. My mother was more powerful than you can even imagine," Bonnie gritted out.

"Couldn't have been that powerful," Katherine commented. Katherine figured she pushed her luck a little too much when she was sent flying ten feet away onto the ground. She instantly leapt back onto her feet, her vampiric features coming out for show. It seemed Bonnie was doing the same as the black in her veins became evident.

"I would bite my tongue if I were you. I will not continue to restrain myself. I do not care if you are Klaus's best friend, I will burn you alive until you are nothing but ash" Bonnie seethed. "You know nothing about the all of the lost I have endured."

"Please," Katherine scoffed, her face returning to normal. "I know all about lost. And I know enough to know that your little plan will not work."

"It will!" Bonnie raged. "I am strong enough to destroy them."

"Oh, I believe that darling if your power trip now is any indication" Katherine replied. "I am talking about the part of your plan where killing them will ease your suffering. Because I can tell you right now it will not. Killing those witches will not make the death of your parents any easier. It will not close that gaping hole of grief inside you. Nothing ever will."

"You do not know what you are talking about!" Bonnie practically shouted.

"Don't I? I have been there, I have tried that," Katherine said. "You are miserable now and you will continue to be miserable after."

"Why am I even listening to you?" Bonnie asked aloud. "For seven years I have planned this. I am not going to let some whorish vampire stop me."

"Are you trying to insult me or compliment me?"

"Ughh," Bonnie groaned. "I am going inside to get Klaus."

"Do that," Katherine quipped. She watched as Bonnie entered the tavern. She shook her head. Some people had to learn the hard way.

###

Katherine watched, slightly impressed, as the words of Latin rolled off of Bonnie's tongue. Gemini witch after Gemini witch fell to the ground, groaning and thrashing. She had underestimated the Bennett witch. She was singlehandedly managing to take down an entire coven. And by the looks of it, they were in some serious pain.

As Bonnie began to rant about how powerful the Bennett family was, Katherine watched as the rage consumed her very being. Her eyes were completely white and her face lacked any sort of compassion. When she finished speaking, a blinding, bright light emitted from her.

Katherine closed her eyes as she heard the groans increase to screams before coming to a complete stop. All was silent.

"It's done," Bonnie spoke, breaking the silence.

"Show time," Katherine nudged Klaus's arm. Without any further hesitation, she sped over to the nearest warlock. Knowing that he was powerless and seeing the fear in his eyes only indulged the beast within Katherine. The bloodlust consumed her and soon enough Katherine was raining a hurricane of blood and savagery upon the siphoned witches.

Ten minutes later, Katherine was licking the blood from her lips as she dropped the last drained witch to the ground. Her bloodstained face matched that of Klaus's who looked just as satisfied as she. Suddenly, she heard a loud hiccup. Katherine turned to see Bonnie, her green eyes wide and glassy.

"I…seven years. Seven years I have planned this and yet…nothing. Nothing's changed, the pain is still there. Why is it still there?"

Katherine was instantly reminded of the night a certain Katerina Petrova ceased to exist. She shared a look with Klaus before approaching Bonnie. Katherine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you come to gloat about being right?" Bonnie glared at her through her tears.

"No, I would not do that. Not now at least," Katherine shook her head. And despite herself and the person Katerina Petrova had become, Katherine put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Come we should go. I do not think this is good for your psyche," Katherine said. She nodded to Klaus as she led Bonnie to the door.

Normally Katherine loved being right. She loved the satisfaction. But this time she felt no satisfaction and for once she wished she was not right.


	10. Part 3 (Katherine)

1532

Katherine tilted her head back to the sky as she felt the warmth of the fading sun descend upon her. Night was quickly coming if the dwindling orange and yellow rays were any indication. Katherine lips curved into a smile as the long blades of the grass brushed against her bare feet and legs. Ahh, she loved their new home.

Ten years prior, Klaus's need to travel kicked in and he decided that he wanted to go to Barcelona. There was no way in hell he was going to such a beautiful destination without Katherine Pierce. Or at least that's the excuse she told herself. It's not like she would miss him or anything.

Speaking of Klaus, he was standing on the front balcony of their Spanish manor. His blue eyes gazed at the sunset. He looked so much at peace. Katherine knew he had an affinity for sunsets, he preferred them over sunrises actually.

"Klaus!" Katherine called as she stood below the balcony, her head tilted back to look at him. "I am going for a swim."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And you felt the need to tell me this because…"

"If you can cease from being a jackass for two seconds, tell Bonnie to come join me whenever she's finished reading her grimoire," Katherine said, turning around.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"What the hell do you think?" Katherine smirked. She chose to ignore Klaus calling her an 'ungrateful bitch'. She knew he meant celestial goddess he would be lost without.

Katherine believed the greatest aspect of their Spanish manor was the lake next to it. She loved swimming in it, it was one of the few times she truly felt at peace. No thoughts of her past, no guilt for any death she's caused, no bloodlust. It was a nice, welcomed change. It was calm in the storm that was her life. Besides, the lake kind of reminded her of the lake near the Bulgarian village she grew up in.

As soon as she arrived at the lake, Katherine immediately stripped herself of her clothes. She dove in and welcomed the chilly waters. The icy water awakened her senses as she swam, doing little laps. After a while, Katherine closed her eyes and just floated on her back, enjoying her relaxation.

"Someone looks relaxed," Katherine heard Bonnie. She opened her eyes to see the witch standing at the edge of the lake still clad in her undergarments.

"I am always relaxed. Worrying causes wrinkles," Katherine said.

"Says the vampire," Bonnie laughed slightly.

"Get in witch. The water is lovely," Katherine said. She watched as Bonnie stripped off her clothes and dived into the water. Katherine narrowed her eyes after a few moments when Bonnie had yet to reappear.

"Ahh," Katherine shrieked slightly when she felt Bonnie swim under her floating body, tipping her over. Katherine came sputtering from underwater to see a laughing Bonnie. Rather than feel annoyed, Katherine chuckled herself.

Oh, how far they came from the begrudging allies they once were. Over the past twenty years, Katherine had grown quite fond of the witch. After the whole Gemini Coven fiasco, Katherine took pity on Bonnie. The witch was devastated, reeling from the fact her completed vengeance did nothing to avenge her grief. Hell, it only added to it as she just assisted in the murder of an entire group of people. Katherine kind of knew the feeling.

So, Katherine got over her animosity towards the witch and she and Klaus helped Bonnie sort through her grief (well, Klaus and Katherine helped the best way they could, they still had their own shit ton of baggage). But it worked. Twenty years later, Bonnie was all good, sort of.

"So, are you magical yet?" Katherine asked, swimming in circles around Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie groaned, running her fingers through her wet, wavy hair. "Still not magical. I cannot even lift a single feather."

"Jeez, when it comes to punishment the Bennett spirits are hardcore," Katherine said. When Bonnie had finally quit using Expression, her powers had been stripped by the spirits of her dead ancestors as punishment. For the past six months, Bonnie had been working hard to somehow outsmart the system and get her powers back.

"Tell me about it. I mean, I know I deserve it but magic is what makes me, me. It is like I am missing an essential part of myself," Bonnie said.

"I totally understand. I mean, if my hair ever fell out, I would be lost," Katherine laughed.

"Shut up!" Bonnie splashed her as she herself began to laugh. Their laughter eventually died down and they began to float next to each other. Both were silent as they looked up at the nighttime sky.

"You know…" Bonnie began quietly. "I would not be here if it were not for you and Klaus. I owe you my life."

"You are being dramatic," Katherine waved her off.

"No, I am not. I am eternally grateful for the both of you. You have been the closest friends I have ever had."

"Hmm."

"Sorry, I know you are allergic to word friend," Bonnie teased.

"I am not allergic to it. You guys are just my…

"Sources of entertainment," Bonnie finished. "I know that is what you think but I also know what you feel. You care about us whether or not you would like to admit it. You might even love us."

"You are getting mushy and it is making me itch," Katherine scrunched her nose. "I came here for peace and a good swim not this."

"Okay, Katherine. I will shut up now but I know the truth."

"You know nothing."

Katerina Petrova did friends. Katherine Pierce did not.

###

Two months later, Katherine and Klaus were strolling through a town in Madrid, looking for a bite to eat, when a chance discovery was made.

"Elena?"

Katherine felt someone grab her arm. She had to stop herself from breaking the individual's hand on reflex.

"Excuse me," Katherine removed her arm from the man's grasp.

"Elena, it is so good to see you," the townsman rambled on. "You have changed your hair. It is usually so straight."

"I am afraid you have made a mistake, mate," Klaus intervened, pulling Katherine forward. Katherine could tell he was eager to find dinner.

"No, I have not made a mistake. You are Elena unless she has a twin," the man insisted.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She had no idea who this Elena was or what this clearly insane man was talking about. She was about ready to make a meal out of him.

"Wait did you say twin?" Klaus asked, his eyes serious.

"Why are you indulging him? He is clearly mad. Let's just eat him," Katherine showed her fangs. The man began to back away in fear. Klaus quickly sped over to him, grabbing his collar.

"Do not be afraid. Now I want you to tell me everything about this Elena," Klaus compelled the man.

And this was the catalyst for an investigation led by Klaus which ended in the unearthing of the birth of another doppelganger.

There was another doppelganger. Un-freaking-believable.

###

"Are you she's here?" Katherine asked (not for the first time) as she and Klaus stepped further into the cave. She was quickly tiring of this fruitless chasing after yet another doppelganger. Katherine thought this doppelganger bullshit ended forty years ago when she shoved a dagger in her heart.

"The house was empty, Katherine. And this is where the scent led," Klaus huffed. Katherine didn't even attempt to refrain from rolling her eyes. For a month now, Katherine had wasted her life searching with Klaus for this Elena Gilbert. Elena and her mysterious blonde companion had been very elusive, dragging the entire search process. It made Katherine almost reconsider her part in Klaus's chase (and the fact he was still trying to make hybrids which was so last century…literally).

But…Katherine was very curious and somewhat vain. A huge part of her needed to see 'Elena'. The curiosity came in that she never saw Tatia, she never saw her doppelganger. She was curious to see just how much Elena would look like her. The vanity revealed itself in that it burned Katherine immensely that another girl dared have her face. It was possible that someone would see Katherine and see someone else.

"I hear someone," Klaus spoke up. "Go find the girl and I shall deal with this."

Katherine nodded her head before speeding off. She came to a stop when she had gotten a good distance away from Klaus. She inhaled deeply, searching for Elena's scent.

'Gotcha,' Katherine thought, as she sped further into a tunnel of the cave. She slowed down when the scent became more prominent.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

At the sound of footsteps, Katherine hid herself amongst the shadows just in time as a figure hurried past her. Katherine breathed in slightly and smiled.

Elena.

Maneuvering within the shadows, Katherine followed after Elena.

'Damn it,' Katherine cursed inwardly. Elena wore a blue cloak with the hood drawn, hiding her features. Suddenly, Elena stopped, her whole body tensing as if she knew she were being watched.

"Caroline? Is that you," Elena called out and chills were sent up Katherine's spine. Elena almost sounded exactly like her. The only difference her voice carried a softness and innocence Katherine's voice never had not even when she was Katerina.

When Katherine did not answer, Elena immediately began to surge forward. Katherine decided that it was time to make her presence known and finally meet her little doppelganger. Katherine sped forward. In one slick motion she snatched Elena's hood off as she stood in front of her.

The gasp that left Elena's mouth matched Katherine's. With wide eyes, Katherine took in her doppelganger. They had the same exact facial structure, from their softly, rounded face to their high cheekbones. They shared the same olive skin. They had twinning doe brown eyes. They even shared the same shade of chestnut brown hair. The only differences were the straightness of Elena's hair and the fear in her brown eyes.

"I am still prettier," Katherine announced haughtily. Elena's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"You do not seem surprised to see me so you must know who I am and why we have come for you," Katherine stepped closer. "The only question is if you are going to come willingly or not?"

Katherine took another step, enjoying how she made Elena cower back.

'Simple, weak human,' Katherine thought. She was almost embarrassed to share the same face with her. She was so busy staring down Elena in the face she missed the flask Elena had pulled out until she was being splashed in the face with vervain.

"Ahh!" Katherine shrieked, grabbing at her burning face.

"Who is prettier now?" Elena hissed before pulling out a stake. Through her bleary vision, Katherine barely managed to avoid the stake plunging towards her undead heart. She groaned as the stake went through her left shoulder. Elena barreled past her, running towards the tunnel's exit.

"Bitch!" Katherine grunted as she pulled the stake from her shoulder. Despite the wound to her shoulder and the feeling of her being in flames, Katherine sped after Elena. Katherine grabbed Elena by her hair just as her foot stepped over the threshold of the cave.

She slammed Elena into the stone wall before wrapping her hand around Elena's throat.

"Klaus needs you alive but I am really not thinking about Klaus's needs right now. Not when I want to rip your throat out with my teeth," Katherine brought her face closer to Elena's.

"Y-you w-would r-really g-go a-against an O-original," Elena struggled to breathe. "D-does n-not s-sound s-mart."

Katherine breathed deeply, mulling over Elena's words. If she killed Elena-drained her of all of her blood, danced over her dead body-Klaus would be royally pissed. He might not kill her but he would definitely throw the bitchiest fits that might end with him bringing their entire manor down. And beyond that…he would be hurt that Katherine would deny his opportunity to create his hybrids. Although Katherine would still deny it, she was not big on hurting or betraying Klaus.

"It is a good thing I am a genius then," Katherine said, before pulling Elena along by her neck. "Come on let's go meet the only reason you are still breathing right now."

###

When Katherine and Klaus arrived back at the manor with their captives, Klaus insisted on keeping them separate. He told Katherine he would keep the blonde one-Caroline, in one of the cells below the ground floor and that he would interrogate her for more information. Katherine noticed that he seemed more preoccupied with the blonde vampire rather than with the doppelganger he went after. Throughout their trip back to Barcelona, Klaus's hardly left Caroline's unconscious form. Katherine found it rather curious, hardly anyone could hold Klaus's interest like that.

But with Klaus interrogating Caroline that left Katherine with Elena, something Katherine wasn't too thrilled about at all. She practically dragged a struggling Elena to her room upstairs. She was so close to knocking her unconscious, but Klaus was insistent that no harm was to come to the merchandise. So, Katherine gritted her teeth and dealt with Elena's flailing limbs and empty threats as she restrained her. When Katherine was done, Elena was sitting on her bed, wrists and ankles tied together, with not a scratch on her.

Katherine seriously needed a drink…and a pay raise.

Katherine sat down at her vanity mirror with a sigh. She watched as Elena struggled with the binding on her wrists.

"How have you not tired yourself out? You have certainly tired me out," Katherine drawled. Elena ignored her as she continued trying to somehow maneuver herself free.

"This is just getting really sad and pathetic now," Katherine commented.

"I think it would be more sad and pathetic if I became Klaus's own personal blood donor for his hybrids," Elena huffed.

"Ooh she finally speaks," Katherine said.

"She has a name and it is Elena," Elena huffed once more before finally giving in.

"Finally done, sweetheart?"

"For now. I will find a way out," Elena spoke with conviction.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

"I will not allow Klaus to use my blood," Elena glared at her. Katherine raised an eyebrow at her before turning around to face her mirror. She grabbed a hairbrush lying on the vanity desk.

"I do not know if it is funny or sad that you truly believe you can escape Klaus's plans," Katherine spoke as she ran the brush through her hair.

"You did," Elena said. Katherine paused at that, peering at Elena through the mirror's reflection.

"You are not me. And Klaus will not make that mistake twice," Katherine stated. "How do you even know about that?"

"Know thy enemy," Elena said. "I have a lot of those considering I am a doppelganger. I am practically a danger magnet."

Katherine hummed at that as she switched from brushing one side of her hair to the other.

"I find it rather curious that you would help Klaus do to me what he tried to do to you. Do you realize how sick and absurd that is? How heartless can you be?"

The wooden handle of the brush nearly cracked in half in Katherine's palm. She sat the brush down and turned to face the girl who had her face.

"You are so brazen for someone so breakable," Katherine flashed over to Elena and yanked her head back by her hair. "Do you know I could snap your head off with a mere flick of my wrist?"

Elena's eyes widened at that.

"Listen little girl you know nothing about me or my relationship with Klaus. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will show you how heartless I can be," Katherine hissed, before releasing Elena.

"I am glad our similarities end with our physical appearance," Elena spat.

"And you are still talking," Katherine drawled. "Defiant until the end, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

Later that day, Katherine had a full-blown idea of the extent of Elena's defiance as she watched Elena's neck twist awkwardly in Caroline's hands. She watched as Elena's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Katherine's eyes widened. Out of all the things she had expected from Elena, this was not one of them.

Klaus let out such a ferocious roar that it even startled her. He flashed over to Caroline, slamming her into the ground. His fingers wrapped around her throat.

"What have you done?" Klaus screamed into Caroline's face.

Katherine listened as Caroline revealed she had fed Elena her blood through struggled breaths. Katherine was surprised at this. She would have figured the last thing Elena would have wanted was to be a vampire. She didn't seem to have it in her to deal with everything that came with being a vampire.

'Huh, maybe we are more alike than I previously thought,' Katherine considered as she continued to take in the scene before her. Klaus thrusted his hand into Caroline's chest and Katherine fully expected him to rip her heart out. She had seen this many times before from him. She knew how this played out.

But much to her surprise, when he removed his hand from her chest, there was no heart. Instead his hand was bloody and empty. Caroline was alive and breathing. The blonde-haired, baby vampire who destroyed Klaus's chance for making his precious hybrid dream come true was still alive.

Katherine caught Klaus's wild eyes as he looked over at her. His blue eyes were questioning as if he could not quite believe his actions himself.

"Sooo…what is the plan now?" Katherine voiced aloud.

When Katherine learned of Klaus's plans to make Elena and Caroline their respective servants, Katherine was immediately tickled by the idea. She found it ironic, no, poetic that the Gilbert girl was now her servant. The Gilbert girl who practically spit in her face with hatred and disgust now had to submit to her every whim and command.

Oh yes, Katherine was going to enjoy this.

###

About a month passed and the manor had doubled in its occupants. The same day Klaus announced that Elena and Caroline were permanent tenants, his brother Kol arrived. Apparently, Klaus requested Kol to come help Bonnie become attuned with her magic again.

Katherine took an instant liking to Kol. He was wild, reckless, and wicked in his sense of humor. She found it absolutely entertaining whenever he and Klaus were in a room together. Watching Klaus's supersized ego take hits from his wise-cracking younger brother was amusing to say the least.

As for Elena and Caroline…well, their relationship was still rocky at best. Rocky meaning Elena and Caroline couldn't stand anyone in the house apart from Bonnie and her gentle, kind nature. Yeah, Katherine wondered if they would still feel the same way towards Bonnie when she was a crazed, blackened veined witch hellbent on revenge.

But Elena and Caroline viewed the rest of the vampires in the house as bloodthirsty monsters. However, Caroline's hatred seemed to be solely aimed at Klaus whereas Elena's was directed towards Katherine.

Katherine did not mind in the slightest. Elena's fiery hatred towards warmed her cold, undead heart. It made the whole servant deal even sweeter. Knowing Elena hated her yet still had to obey every request and demand was quite satisfying.

Katherine loved the way Elena's lip curled whenever she had to draw her a bath.

Katherine absolutely adored it when Elena's eyes sparked with her little indignation whenever she had to clean out the blood staining Katherine's dresses.

Katherine even felt her heart almost beat when a quietly angered Elena had to compel any survivors of a feed (though that was rare, Katherine found it wasteful to not leave a body completely drained).

For a month that's how things went between them and Katherine was enjoying it immensely.

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon at the manor when Bonnie requested something of Katherine. Katherine was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating the different tasks she could make Elena do for her.

"Katherine, are you busy?" Bonnie asked, standing in Katherine's doorway.

"Yes, I am busy thinking of all the ways I can torture the less amazing version of me," Katherine answered as she sat up. Bonnie gave her a look.

"I am joking, of course," Katherine smirked. "I am not busy."

"Good," Bonnie nodded her head. "As you know Kol and I have been working to get my magic back. As of recently, I have been successful with a few spells."

"Bonnie, that is wonderful!"

"Thank you, I am still not as powerful as I once was but it is a start. Anyways, I was wondering if I could practice a spell on you," Bonnie looked at her hopefully.

"Will it make my brain explode?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"No, it is nothing like that. It is a spell to see inside your mind, like reading your thoughts," Bonnie explained.

"Are you sure you want to read _my_ thoughts?" Katherine smirked.

"They cannot be any scarier than you when you first wake up in the morning," Bonnie teased.

"Shut up!" Katherine flipped her hair. "I am always gorgeous."

Twenty minutes later, Katherine was seated at a table in their dining hall. Bonnie was flipping through her grimoire and Kol was, also, seated with his feet on the table.

"Careful Kol, if Klaus catches you with your feet tarnishing his marble table, he'll surely have a conniption," Katherine taunted.

"As if I give a rat's ass as to what that moody brute thinks," Kol replied making Katherine chuckle.

"Your funeral."

"I found it!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at her grimoire.

"Lovely, let us get this show on the road," Kol flashed up next to Bonnie.

"So, what exactly do I need to do?" Katherine asked.

"Sit there with your mouth closed and look pretty," Kol answered. Bonnie slapped his chest before Katherine could punch her fist through it.

"What he means is you just have to sit there. Everything else will be done by me," Bonnie assured her. Katherine nodded her head. After a few minutes Katherine felt Bonnie's fingers press against her head.

"Close your eyes and relax," Bonnie's voice was soothing.

Katherine closed her eyes. She heard Kol softly coaching Bonnie.

"Remember what I told you," Kol whispered.

"I know," Bonnie spoke before a few words in Latin rolled off her tongue. Those foreign words were the last thing Katherine heard before everything went black.

Katherine sat up with a startled gasp. She quickly scanned her surroundings and alarm rang throughout her.

"How the hell…" Katherine trailed off staring ahead. Directly in front of her was her family's old hovel as in the hovel back in Bulgaria.

How the hell was she in Bulgaria?

'Something must of seriously went wrong with the spell,' Katherine thought, standing up.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Katherine called. What the hell was happening? Where were Bonnie and Kol? What happened to the manor? These were all the questions Katherine asked herself.

Not exactly knowing how to proceed, Katherine slowly walked towards the hovel. She opened the door and walked in, not knowing what to expect. When she entered, she gasped with shock.

The last time she had entered her former home, furniture was overturned, blood stained the walls, and the bodies of her family lied on the ground. But now, it seemed that none of that had ever happened. In fact, the inside was the exact same as when Katherine had grown up as a little girl.

The hairs on the back of Katherine's neck raised when she heard voices coming from further inside. Katherine took a deep breath as she followed the sound of those voices.

"No, it couldn't be," Katherine murmured, her eyebrows furrowed. She entered the room she had once shared with her sister. Katherine's eyes widened and she gripped her chest as she stumbled into the wall behind her.

Right there before her very eyes, _Sashka_ sat on her bed. But it was not just Sashka…it was _her_ too. With her baby.

Katerina Petrova was sitting in front of her, with her baby in her arms.

Katherine covered her mouth with both of her hands. Tears prickled her eyes for the first time in decades.

"What is this?" Katherine whispered to herself. Both Sashka and Katerina seemed unaware of her presence. Especially Katerina. She was staring down at her baby, her eyes filled with wonder and love.

 _55…56…57_

Suddenly, Katherine knew exactly what this was.

 _58…59…60_

She knew it all too well.

 _61…62…63_

Because she had lived this exact moment.

… _64_

"No!" both Katherine and Katerina screamed as Drago swept the baby from Katerina's arms. Katherine watched as Drago hardly regarded Katerina and her pained screams. Rather he continued walking away. Katerina's desperate pleas and cries were a punishment to Katherine's ears. Katherine could see the anguish upon Katerina's face as she struggled with Sashka to get up, to go after her baby. Tears streamed down Katerina's face as loud sobs echoed from her mouth.

It took a moment for Katherine to realize that she was screaming and crying right along with Katerina.

Tears were falling from her eyes.

Pleas for her father were coming from her mouth.

Pain was aching from her chest.

Katherine collapsed to the floor. Her hands gripped her head and she rocked back and forth. All of the hurt she had buried away a long time ago was emerging. It was engulfing her, submerging her, and it was absolutely tormenting.

"Just give her back to me. Give her back. Please give her back," Katherine whispered to herself over and over again.

"Katherine!"

" _Give her back."_

Katherine!

" _Give me my baby back."_

"Katherine!" Katherine heard Bonnie's voice. She slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer sitting in the chair instead she was lying on the floor. Bonnie and Kol were kneeling over her. Katherine pushed herself up to see Klaus, Caroline, and Elena, also, in the room.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"I-I do not know," Bonnie spoke worriedly. "Something went wrong with the spell. I was trying to read your thoughts but I think I might have accidently accessed your memories. I am so sorry."

Katherine was quiet as she absorbed this information.

"Why is everyone else in here?" Katherine asked.

"You were pretty loud, love. I could hear you screaming amongst other things," Klaus answered walking towards her.

"What other things?" Katherine grounded out slowly. But by all the looks she was receiving, it was rather obvious what things they heard. Even Elena was looking at her like she was some wounded animal.

"Katherine, I had no idea you had-

But Katherine didn't wait until Bonnie could finish her statement. In the blink of an eye, she had sped out of the room, out of the manor. She didn't stop moving until she was miles away from the manor.

Katherine leaned against a tree as she tried to catch the breath she didn't need. But she felt like she was sinking. She felt unbalanced like she could come undone under the slightest provocation.

 **Boom!**

Katherine slammed her fist into the tree, nearly knocking it over. A strangled cry left her mouth.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

She punched the tree again. And again. And again. And again.

As she did this, she screamed. She screamed loud and hard. Her ragged, broken shouts sounded throughout the night. When the tree was nothing but broken wood and scattered leaves, Katherine moved on the next one.

For decades, she had kept her past locked away. She kept everything that even brought the slightest amount of pain in tiny mental cage. It was never supposed to break free. Especially now, forty years after Katerina Petrova had become a near figment.

But just like that it was all back.

Enzo leaving her.

Becoming the unwedded village whore.

Her father scorning her.

Her baby… _god,_ her baby.

64 seconds was all Katherine was ever going to get with her. But she still remembered how warm and fragile she felt in her arms. She remembered the exact shade of brown of her eyes. She was so beautiful…

"Ahhh!" Katherine screamed as her fist went through yet another tree. With all those reemerging memories came the grief and loss. For the first time in a long while, Katherine Pierce felt herself unraveling, coming undone. Everything she had made herself to be was slipping away revealing a girl she thought she had done away with long ago.

###

A week later, Katherine came back to the manor. It was a week filled with drinking a heavy amount of alcohol and draining a heavy amount of blood. Katherine needed the booze to forget the girl she once was and the blood to remind herself of who she is. So, on staggering, drunken feet, Katherine made her way through an entire town until she decided to go back home.

To be honest, Katherine was not too keen on going back to the manor. She didn't want to face the questions (Klaus), concerns (Bonnie), and curiosities (everyone else). What happened in the past needed to stay in the past and she was currently making sure that happened. Katherine didn't need anyone messing with that.

But when Katherine had left the manor, she didn't exactly bring any clothes with her. And in all honestly, Katherine's wardrobe was pretty amazing and she would be damned if she compelled some common woman of her clothes.

So, in the middle of the night Katherine quietly crept through the manor, hoping to avoid everyone. When she made it to her room, she let out a sigh of relief of running into no one. That relief lasted a fraction of a second when she noticed Elena standing in her room.

"You're back," Elena said.

"And you are in my room," Katherine said dryly.

"I was awake and I thought…I thought I smelled your scent," Elena spoke almost sounding embarrassed.

"You are a vampire. Your sense of smell is heightened. Get over it," Katherine said.

Elena looked away for a second.

"You were gone for a week. Where were you?"

"Funny that does not sound like any of your business."

"Bonnie and Klaus were worried about you."

"They should not have been. I am a big girl," Katherine said, toeing off her shoes. She began to strip out of her dress. Elena looked down as Katherine slipped off her undergarments.

"No need to be so modest. I mean, we are doppelgangers, right? You have already seen everything," Katherine put her hands on her naked hips.

Elena suddenly looked up at her almost defiantly. That was a trait Katherine was beginning to heavily associate with her.

"Why are you in here, Elena?

"I wanted to know where you had gone," Elena said gently.

"Do not tell me you are concerned about me," Katherine scoffed. "You hate the sight of me, which is completely ironic by the way."

"I do not hate you. I hate how you are, how you can be. I hate how you can act so heartless, killing anyone without remorse. But I think after what happened last week, I can understand you better."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Do not bring up last week to me. Not now. Not ever. Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a response, Katherine stalked past her. She pulled back the covers on her bed and slid in, facing away from Elena. She promptly closed her eyes. _Ah_ , there was nothing like being in her own comfy ass bed. The only thing to make the even better would be for Elena to escort her self-righteous ass out.

"What happened to you, Katherine?"

Katherine opened her eyes.

"Elena, I am only going to give you one last warning."

"Something happened to you, something horrible. It must have because there is no way you can be the person you are now if it didn't. The villains in one story were a victim in another," Elena spoke.

"Elena, something horrible will happen to you if you do not leave my room right now," Katherine sat up and faced her.

"What happened to your baby?" Elena asked. With that single question all of Katherine's brashness left her and she suddenly felt very tired.

"Please do not ask me that," Katherine closed her eyes.

"Last week, I heard you screaming. I had never heard you scream before. When I got to the dining hall and saw you…you were on the floor. You were thrashing and crying. You looked like you were in torment. You were pleading for your baby," Elena sat down on the edge of the bed.

Katherine put her face in her hands.

"I just…I saw that and for the first time I saw the girl behind the heartless monster she pretends to be. But I need you to tell me that this is true. I need you to confirm it for me," Elena said gently, taking Katherine's hands in her own.

Katherine looked at Elena with her teary eyes. She could imagine how she must have looked to Elena in that very moment. With her glassy brown eyes, quivering mouth, and shaky breaths. How fragile- _broken_ she must have looked.

But Katherine, also, noticed the way Elena looked at her. Instead of the usual disdain written across her face, she looked sympathetic, compassionate. With her softened gaze, Elena looked like she was willing to assemble Katherine's pieces back together. Elena looked at her as if she were human and Katherine never realized how much she missed that until then.

"64 seconds," Katherine began. "I only got to hold her for 64 seconds until my father took her away from me."

As the words left Katherine's mouth, she felt such a heavy weight being lifted off of her and like she could finally breathe. She never allowed herself to realize how heavy the burden was she carried. As Katherine went on to tell Elena the untold story of Katerina Petrova, a girl who loved and lost everything, she began to feel lighter and lighter.

When it was all over and Katherine had finished pouring out what was left of her heart, she felt light enough to float away. The only thing that kept her from floating into oblivion was the weight of Elena's arms wrapping around her, holding her close. It was the only weight Katherine ever felt that didn't hurt.

###

In the weeks following the night of Katherine's admission to Elena, everything had changed between them. Gone was the mutual contempt, instead it was replaced with understanding and something akin to friendship.

Katherine no longer saw Elena as the lesser, version of herself or the girl who stole her face. Instead Katherine saw Elena as Elena.

And Elena was kind. Compassionate. Ardent. The same qualities Katherine thought she hated were the ones she began to admire in Elena. And it was those qualities, that made talking to Elena so easy. Katherine found herself revealing things to Elena, she never dared voice before, not even to Klaus or Bonnie. In fact, Katherine told Elena even the most atrocious things she had done, things she believed would make it hard for anyone as righteous as Elena to see her as anything other than a monster.

But Elena surprised her. She didn't shrink back or further condemn her. With wretched nod of her head she would accept the monstrosities of Katherine's past; and with a brighter, hopeful smile she would believe in the good of Katherine's future.

It meant more to Katherine than she realized. To have someone see her and all of the bad things she had and still have hope for her…it filled that fragmented, undead heart of hers.

She could feel Elena filling in her fragmented heart.

It never hit Katherine that what she felt for Elena was more than friendship or admiration until an enlightening conversation with Bonnie. They were walking to the lake for their usual swim when Katherine decided to have some fun with Bonnie.

"So, you and Kol?" Katherine smirked.

"Kol and I…" Bonnie repeated, her eyes so innocent and unassuming that it made Katherine almost laugh.

"You have been practicing spells together more often as of recently," Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, my magic has been growing stronger and Kol believes it is best if we increase our practices because of that," Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure that is the only reason?"

"Katherine, I know what you are hinting at. What Kol and I have is nothing more than friendship," Bonnie shook her head.

"Liar. Your heart rate increased," Katherine grinned.

"I told you and Klaus to stop doing that."

Katherine laughed. They finally reached the lake and Katherine immediately began to take off her clothes.

"It is not just your heart rate that tipped me off. You are so obvious in your adoration for Kol," Katherine untied her corset. "Your eyes hardly ever leave his frame whenever you are in a room with him."

Bonnie was silent before replying, "Talk about me…you just described how you are with Elena."

"Excuse me?" Katherine stopped all of her actions.

"The same thing you have accused me, I can accuse you with. Your eyes hardly ever leave Elena's frame. You actual smile a genuine smile not that arrogant little smirk you have whenever Elena is even near. You become softer, gentler, when you are with her."

Katherine mulled over Bonnie's words. She shook her head. Those things were all true...but…she couldn't actually…

"I do not…" Katherine began to deny.

"Katherine, I know you hate to admit your feelings for anyone especially in this degree but you care about Elena. In a different way than you care for Klaus and I," Bonnie said.

Bonnie finished taking her clothes off before diving into the water, leaving Katherine there standing half-dressed and half-discombobulated. Katherine opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to gather herself and her thoughts. She breathed in deeply as she began to take Bonnie's words into deeper account.

She liked Elena as a friend, yes.

She valued Elena as a person, yes.

But as anything more…honestly the day before Katherine could have given a straight answer to that but now she was not so sure.

Katherine became sure of her answer the next day. She was sitting at her vanity mirror, brushing her hair when she heard Elena call her.

"Katherine! Kat!" Elena called from her doorway. The brush nearly fell from Katherine's hand as she whipped her head around to face Elena.

"What did you just call me?" Katherine asked.

"Kat?" Elena looked confused for a second. "I understand if you do not like it or if nicknames are not particularly your forte…"

"No, it is not that. I just…" Katherine closed her eyes. "Nevermind."

Katherine turned back around and continued brushing her hair.

"Katherine, what is it?" Elena asked, walking towards her. Katherine felt Elena's hand gently brush against hers as she removed the brush from her hands. That singular, soft touch made Katherine feel more than she had in decades.

"I…" Katherine began and trailed off as she caught herself in the soft, brown of Elena's eyes. "My sister used to call me Kat."

Katherine looked away when Elena's eyes widened.

"Sister? I never-

"She died," Katherine stated abruptly. "She was killed along with my parents."

'Because of me,' was the thought Katherine dared not voice. Katherine closed her eyes and placed her face in her hands. There was the past again reemerging its ugly head. Her demons that refused to be slayed were coming back.

"I had a little brother," Elena announced, breaking Katherine out of her silent battle against her own self-destruction. "His name was Jeremy. He was a little troublemaker, always doing stuff he was not supposed to. He used to drive me mad…when he was making me laugh that is."

Katherine looked at Elena to see the nostalgic look in her eyes and the tiny grin on her face.

"And I had two parents, obviously," Elena laughed lightly. "Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. I loved them and Jeremy more than anything."

A wave of sadness crossed Elena's face.

"They were killed when I was ten. It was, uh, vampire that did it. They were after me, the doppelganger," Elena sighed. "Rationally I know that I didn't kill them but I still blame myself and question why am I still alive…sort of. Then I think what my family would think of me being a vampire, a creature that killed them."

Katherine's heart broke for Elena and the sorrowful look she bore on her face.

"I tell you this because I just want you to know that I understand and that you are not alone in your feelings," Elena smiled despite the tears in her eyes.

Katherine wanted nothing more than to wipe away Elena's tears. She wanted to get rid of her sadness, make the tainted smile on her face disappear. In that instant, Katherine realized she would do anything to make Elena smile, make her happy. And Katherine knew, in heart of hearts, her answer.

###

Katherine was bold and unafraid in spirit. That was something she prided herself on. But telling Elena the depth of her feelings scared the hell out of her. A nearly century old vampire with a ridiculously large school girl crush could not tell the object of her affections how she felt.

Pathetic.

They were swimming in the lake Katherine loved so much when she finally worked up the nerve after suffering in silence for nearly two weeks.

Elena had just surfaced out of the water and Katherine couldn't see anything but her. The way the sun illuminated Elena's dark hair was like magic to Katherine's eyes. Katherine caught the way water droplets clung to the dark lashes fanning those big brown eyes of Elena's. Katherine craved to touch the naked skin of peeking out from under the water.

Katherine was so lost in her gazing that she failed to realize how close Elena swam up to her until she felt her warm breath fan across her face.

"Are you going to do it?" Elena asked, her eyes searching Katherine's face.

"Yes," Katherine barely spoke above a whisper. She tenderly placed her hands upon Elena's face, framing her cheeks. Ever so slowly Katherine brought her face closer.

The minute their lips touch, Katherine thinks she hears church bells ringing and clocks ticking.

When Katherine was born, her mother chose the name Katerina because it meant pure. Nothing Katherine had ever done felt so pure as to when she first kissed Elena.


	11. Part 4 (Katherine)

1732

Out of the centuries Katherine had lived, the 18th century was proving to be her favorite. She thought of this as Elena's silky strands of hair glided through her fingers. She took in Elena's sleeping face as her other hand went to caress her cheek.

 _Oh yes_ , the 18th century was definitely her favorite thus far.

But for the past two hundred years, Katherine had had the pleasure of lying next to her very own sleeping beauty. Ever since that fateful kiss the two of them shared, Katherine had never gone to bed alone.

Katherine remembered the way she felt after that kiss. It was like she was floating through the air, free and uninhibited. Her eyes had remained closed even after the kiss, but when she finally opened them she saw only Elena's face. Elena bore a soft grin and her eyes were lit up with happiness. Katherine could not help but press her lips to hers yet again.

Katherine, also, remembered when everyone else in the house began to discover their romance. Klaus was absolutely gobsmacked after catching them mid-kiss and out of everyone's reactions she thought his to be the most amusing. Caroline was happy enough for them but she gave Katherine a stern warning that if she ever harmed her sister, she would put a stake through her heart. Little did she know, Katherine would never hurt Elena. Kol made his usual wise cracks about the unconventionality of their love, but he amended with the fact they were all unconventional. Bonnie had given her a secret, rightful smile, knowing she had been right in her prediction of Katherine's feelings.

But Katherine was glad that Bonnie was right, for she had never felt such happiness as when she was with Elena. Being with Elena for the past two centuries was the greatest thing she could ever experience in her life, alive and undead. In fact, the happiness and love she had with Elena outweighed anything she had with Enzo (all those long years ago) by an infinite number of degrees.

She loved Enzo with a heart of innocence and openness. It was so easy to fall in love with him. He was her first love, her first everything. But with Elena…Katherine could love her more in spite of the darkness and heartbreak that had plagued her heart. It may not have been easy to fall in love with Elena, but it was easy to stay in love with her. And Elena may not have been her first love, but she would be her last love, her last everything. And that meant a hell of a lot more than anything she ever had with Enzo.

"I am beginning to think you never want me to sleep," Elena spoke, her voice husky with sleep. Katherine moved her hand from Elena's face but her hand never ceased playing with her hair.

"Well, I do not get to see your eyes if they are closed," Katherine nudged her forehead against Elena's.

"Well, you will not get to feel my lips if you do not let me sleep," Elena playfully warned before giving Katherine a quick kiss. "Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Bonnie and Kol are finally getting married."

Elena turned around, drawing Katherine's arm around her before tangling her hand with her own.

'Funny,' Katherine thought as she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Elena. 'Both of us vampires yet I have never felt this warm.'

###

"God, I am so nervous," Bonnie spoke fretfully as she righted her veil.

"There is no reason for you to be," Caroline said. "Now stop messing with your veil, you are just making it lopsided."

Katherine watched with an amused smile as Caroline batted Bonnie's hands away, to fix her veil. The slight annoyance on Caroline's face was clear as this was not the first time she had to right Bonnie's attire that day.

It was the day of Bonnie and Kol's wedding and Bonnie was a nervous wreck. Katherine had watched with amusement as random oil lamps exploded or the bouquet of flowers wilted, etc. What it made it all the more entertaining was Caroline and her clear frustration as she was the one who had to replace or fix everything made broken. Caroline was the self-appointed wedding planner, a job she took very seriously.

Katherine thought Caroline needed a serious drink, alcohol or otherwise.

"But what if I fall while I am walking down the aisle? That would be horrifying," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, that is not going to happen," Caroline said, as she began to straighten the train of Bonnie's dress.

"She is right. I will be walking you down the aisle so no trips or falls will happen. I will make sure of it," Katherine spoke up, taking Bonnie's hand. Bonnie sent her a grateful smile.

When Bonnie had asked Katherine to walk her down the aisle, she had honestly not been expecting it. But she was more than happy to accept such an honor as to give her best friend away.

"You look beautiful," Katherine said. Katherine could see Bonnie was practically glowing in her happiness. She was finally marrying the love of her life.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-uh," Caroline said. "If you start crying, I will start crying, then Elena will start crying, and it will be a whole crying mess."

"I won't," Bonnie breathed deeply. "Thank you for everything Caroline truly. I know I am not the easiest-

"Shh," Caroline cut her off, hugging Bonnie tightly. "You are glowing perfection."

'It is not just me. She totally is glowing,' Katherine thought as she watched the intimate moment between her two friends. Centuries ago the mere sight of such intimacy would have made her itch but not anymore. The reason for that walked through the door of the church's private room.

"Everything is ready. We are just waiting for the bride," Elena said. Katherine gazed at her and she nearly felt her heart start beating again. White lilies were weaved within Elena's hair and the blue gown that she wore sculpted her body perfectly. Her lips were painted a soft pink as well as her cheeks.

"Bonnie, you are gorgeous," Elena placed a hand on her heart.

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

"Hey you," Katherine said, taking a step towards Elena. She brushed a stray piece of Elena's hair back. Elena's hand caught her descending hand as she placed a kiss on it.

"Hey yourself," Elena grinned, stepping closer towards Katherine.

"Okay, you two," Caroline cut in. "We have a wedding to make happen. Let us get a move on."

"Bossy," Elena rolled her eyes. "I will see you in a bit."

Elena pressed a kiss to Katherine's cheek before she and Caroline left the room.

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked Bonnie.

"I am happy for you too, you know," Bonnie said. "I am happy that you have Elena like I have Kol."

Katherine pressed her lips to Bonnie's forehead.

"Come on, little bride, before you make the big, bad Katherine Pierce cry," Katherine said taking Bonnie's arm in hers.

###

" _Kol!"_

It all happened so fast.

" _Kol! Please!"_

One second she walking Bonnie down the aisle. Everyone was smiling and looking their best. Everything was good.

" _Please, wake up! Kol! God, wake up!"_

Bonnie and Kol had been exchanging their vows both of them lost in each other. Then they kissed and…

" _Kol!"_

There was a bang and suddenly Katherine was sailing through the air as everything exploded. When her vision cleared she saw the wreckage surrounding her that had once been the church. Despite the screaming in her muscles and bones, Katherine stood up, scanning around for Elena. Katherine's eyes widened when she found her.

" _Wake up! I love you!"_

Elena was lying on the rupture aisle floor, barely conscious with a piece of wood sticking out of her thigh. Katherine sped over to her faster than she had ever moved.

" _I love you!"_

Three men entered. The one in the middle claimed to be Kai, a Gemini witch. But they were all dead. She, Klaus, and Bonnie saw to it. They were supposed to be all dead.

" _Please! I love you! Don't leave me!"_

Katherine's head felt like it was exploding a thousand times over for what seemed like an eternity. But then it stopped. Two of the three were dead. Klaus and Kol saw to it. Bonnie had left Kai a quivering mess on the ground. It was okay. The wedding may have been ruined but they were all still alive. But then-

" _Kol, I love you!"_

There was a stake in Kol's back and he was greying. He was turning grey and falling to the ground. Bonnie's arms encircled him, falling to the ground with him. Klaus stood over them, his face painted with shock and horror. Katherine was sure her face reflected the same as she felt their entire world come to a stop.

" _Kol!"_

Kai entered this mad rant about revenge and Katherine wanted nothing more than to shove her fist through his chest. And she would have if Klaus had not beaten her to the punch by ripping Kai's head off. But then Klaus checked out and it seemed to be up to Katherine to get Bonnie away from Kol's dead body. Katherine looked beside her at Elena who nodded at her.

"I'm okay. I am healing. Go get her," Elena croaked.

" _Kol!"_

Katherine flashed over to Bonnie, still clutching onto Kol's dead body as her agonized wails and pleas sounded unto the heavens.

" _Kol!"_

"Bonnie. You have to let him go. We need to get you out of here," Katherine spoke softly. As she tried to move Bonnie away from him, she was hit with an aneurysm worse than the one Kai had given her.

" _No!"_

In the end, it was Klaus who had to retrieve Bonnie. And in the end, it was Katherine who had to retrieve Kol's dead body.

###

Two days after Kol's tragic death, Bonnie left. She didn't offer a single goodbye or farewell but Katherine knew it to be true. She knew from deep inside the minute Bonnie left. It was like a sudden shift inside their villa as if the villa itself felt the loss of her magical presence.

When Katherine went to Klaus's room, the look on his face was enough to confirm it for her.

"First Kol, n-now Bon…" Katherine couldn't bear finish that statement. "I need to find Elena."

With that, Katherine left his room, intent on finding Elena. She needed to be the one to tell Elena, to make sure Elena was okay. She found her love standing outside, staring out into the distance.

"Elena…" Katherine began.

"I know," Elena faced her, her eyes watery. "I saw her leave."

"I…" Katherine choked on a sob.

"Shh, come here," Elena said as she wrapped Katherine in her arms. Just like that Katherine realized she wasn't just searching for Elena to tell about Bonnie's departure. She was searching for her own comfort and solace. And she found it…right in the arms of the true love of her life.

###

After the loss of their dearest friends, their group began to heal in their own ways, trying to fill those gaping holes inside them.

Katherine did so by spending as much time with Elena as she could. Nearly every day, Katherine would take Elena and show her all the beauty and loveliness Italy had to offer. She took Elena to Milan, Florence, and Venice (in her opinion, Rome was overrated), enjoying the way Elena's eyes lit up with everything that they saw.

But it was more than just showing Elena all of the European wonders. If Bonnie could lose Kol, an Original, in such a quick instance that meant Katherine could lose Elena…

It nearly devastated Katherine to think of a life with Elena. So, in able to make sure that never happened, Katherine decided she needed to be with Elena as often as possible. She would protect her, she couldn't lose her.

Of course, Katherine didn't realize how impractical her plan, or she just ignored the irrationalities. But she should have known she could never attach herself to Elena like that. Not when she was so fierce in her own right.

It all came to head when Katherine began to insist on going with Elena for a walk to the little town outside their villa.

"Katherine, I can go for a walk by myself," Elena spoke. Katherine could tell by her voice she was annoyed. But it was not enough for Katherine to give in.

"No, it is fine. I can go with you," Katherine said.

"I am not asking you to come with me."

"Are you saying you do not want to spend time with me?" Katherine accused.

"No, you are insinuating in that. I merely want to take a walk by myself, clear my head," Elena replied calmly. Katherine stared at her for a moment, before relenting.

"Okay," Katherine nodded her head, taking a deep breathe.

"What is going on with you?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you constantly need to be with me. And you are always worrying over me. Why?"

Katherine closed her eyes for a second.

"I don't want to ever lose you," Katherine said. "I think of the way we lost Bonnie and Kol. The way Bonnie lost Kol. And I just do not want to ever lose you. I think that is the one thing Katherine Pierce could not survive. I love you."

Elena was quiet before she said, "That is the first time you said I love you."

"No," Katherine scoffed. "That is ridiculous. I have said it before in two centuries."

"No, no, Katherine, you haven't," Elena smiled softly. "You show it with all of your actions but you never said it until now. But don't worry, I have always known. Just like I have always known I love you."

Katherine felt her eyes water.

"Katherine," Elena cupped Katherine's face with her delicate hands. "You will never lose me. I will always be here."

As Elena's lips met hers, Katherine knew her words to be true. As their clothes began to disappear, Elena's walk became an afterthought.


	12. Part 5 (Katherine)

1848

"Are you ready to go, my dear? We have to be arriving at the dock soon," Elena said from their bedroom doorway. Katherine looked at Elena in her golden dress, cinched at the waist with the sleeves falling off her shoulders. Honestly, she was the only thing making this entire moving situation bearable.

"Yes, my love. I am ready to leave our incredibly, beautiful home," Katherine sighed, looking around their room one last time. They were moving to the United States per Caroline's request. They were leaving their lovely Italian villa to go to the humpty dumpty states because Klaus was too pussy-whipped to say no to his girlfriend.

However, as annoyed as she was, Katherine had to admit she was happy Klaus and Caroline were finally together. It only took them two centuries. Two centuries of them dancing around each other and denying their feelings. Two centuries of Klaus giving her those puppy-like glances before going to draw pictures in his room with his tail between his legs.

Katherine had not missed that whole tortured artist phase of his.

But a century after they finally got over themselves and banged, er, confessed their love, they were happy together. They made each other less annoying. Caroline reigned in Klaus's jackass-ness (Katherine's words) and Klaus curbed Caroline's prissiness (also Katherine's words).

"Come on. It will not be that bad. Besides we might encounter something great in this Mystic Falls," Elena held out a hand. Katherine took it and mumbled, "We will see."

###

Almost as soon as they stepped off the boat into Mystic Falls, Klaus sent Katherine on a little mission.

"I need you to do something," Klaus drew her off to the edge of the port.

"And that would be?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to make sure there are no threats to us here. Supernatural or otherwise. I will be damned if I lose anyone else," Klaus spoke vehemently.

"Aw Klaus, I didn't know you cared," Katherine teased.

"Katherine…" Klaus warned.

"Relax Sir Killjoy, I will make sure all is well in Mystic Falls," Katherine replied.

"Thank you."

With a prolonged goodbye to Elena, Katherine was off to make sure nothing would be threatening them.

Six hours later, Katherine could have told anyone the entire history of Mystic Falls. She had found herself at the town's tavern where she came across a man named Johnathan Gilbert (no relation to Elena Gilbert). All Katherine had to do was bat her eyelashes and play the role of the poor damsel in distress, new to the town of Mystic Falls.

Johnathan Gilbert never stood a chance against her. She had been playing that game since before his great great-grandfather was born.

He was so willing to impress her with all of his knowledge on Mystic Falls-from who had the most money to who was sleeping with who to this little thing called the Council he was a part of. He told her all about the Council, how they were dedicated to fighting the supernatural. Johnathan even told her about their recent vampire infiltration and how he and the rest of his fellow members rounded them all up in a church and burned them to ash.

And Katherine ate it up (or at least she pretended to) as she thanked him for his chivalrous actions. She even insisted he take her to one of their meetings so she could know who to "trust". Mr. Gilbert was more than happy to say yes. In fact, he had a meeting that night. His fellow members were more than happy to see such a pretty girl at their meeting. In fact, they never even saw it coming. They never saw the black eyes and dark veins crowding that pretty girl's face coming. They never saw the sharpened fangs entering all of their throats coming either. Guess the vervain in their blood was no match for the near 400-year old vampire either.

When Katherine finished her feast on the entire Council she couldn't help but think, 'Men are such idiots.'

###

Katherine could trace the scents of Elena, Klaus, and Caroline from miles away. That was how she was led to the Salvatore Boardinghouse. It looked rather massive and expensive from the outside.

"Okay, that is at least one plus. But it is still not our villa," Katherine sniffed. She walked up to the door and knocked. She was slightly surprised to see Klaus open the door.

"What? Did you kill the owners?" Katherine smirked.

"Very funny. Caroline would have my head," Klaus deadpanned. "Is everything sorted out?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't here?" Katherine remarked.

"Smartass," Klaus snipped. "There has been a couple of revelations about the owners of this house."

"Cryptic," Katherine said. "You can tell me all about it once you let me in and I see my lady love."

With that, Katherine shoved past Klaus, entering the boardinghouse. Katherine looked around as she walked into the main room.

'Not bad,' Katherine thought.

"Katherine!"

Katherine looked to see Elena sitting on the couch beside Caroline. But they were not alone, standing by the fireplace stood two men she did not recognize.

The one had curly, hair dark as midnight. His eyes were an icy blue. He had smooth alabaster skin.

'Quite the looker,' Katherine casually thought. Her eyes moved to the man on his right. Katherine stilled and the world seemed to do the same.

He wore a brown pair of pants attached by suspenders to a white shirt. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows exposing his corded forearms. A few of his buttons were undone at the top showcasing more of his smooth, olive skin. His sandy brown hair reached past his ears yet was pushed back enough to see his entire face.

And it was a face Katherine was quickly focusing in on. All of his features were ridiculously proportional. His jawline was strong and pronounced. His lips were a soft pink. And those eyes…they were a dark shade of green that reminded Katherine of the wild grass that used to grow outside her family's hovel.

The color green was often associated with harmony and that is what Katherine found looking in those green orbs. Harmony. Peace.

In all of the men's eyes she had lost herself in-Enzo, Klaus, Elijah-this was the first time Katherine had found herself in.

Katherine pulled her gaze away from him, this stranger, this…not Elena. She suddenly felt unbalanced, a feeling she hated. Pushing her shoulders back, Katherine confidently strode up to Elena. Pulling Elena up towards her, Katherine placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

As her tongue explored Elena's mouth, she tried to find her balance, rid herself of whatever the hell just happened, and remind herself of who she found peace in.

###

Katherine sighed with frustration as she ran a hand through her curls. It had been two days since she had arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse and her "attraction" to Stefan Salvatore had yet to cease. At first, she brushed off her first sight of him as just some kind of prolonged interest. There was no way she could feel anything for him with just one look and especially when she had Elena.

But then throughout the two days she had been there, Katherine couldn't help but be completely aware of Stefan's existence. Whenever they were in the same room together her eyes were somehow drawn to him. Whenever he was near, it was like she could literally feel him.

And Katherine wanted it to stop. Guilt and confusion plagued her whenever she saw Elena. Guilt because she was betraying the girl of her dreams with her absurd attraction to some baby vampire. Confusion because despite still being very much in love with Elena, she was drawn to Stefan like a freaking magnet.

"Good morning, Miss Katherine."

Speaking of the current bane of her existence.

"Are you always so formal, Stefan? I am only 300 and some odd years older than you," Katherine remarked as she turned to face him. Stefan gave her a bashful smile and

Katherine felt her heart wrench.

"And yet with your beauty you look hardly a day older than twenty," Stefan said.

"Are you flirting with a taken woman, Stefan?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am just paying a stunning woman with a compliment," Stefan took a step closer. Katherine stopped herself from reciprocated (see drawn like a freaking magnet) and instead she turned walking further into the library. She began to feel hot as if she were blushing like a young, human girl. But Katherine was neither which made the situation all the more flustering.

"You have a lot of books," Katherine said lamely (which was insane because Katherine Pierce was never lame).

"Yes, we do," Stefan commented. "Although I never took you as one to read."

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Katherine swiveled to face him.

"No Miss-Katherine," Stefan amended upon the look giving to him by Katherine. "You just seem more like the type to want to go out and experience things rather than read about them."

The way Stefan's green eyes pierced her…it was like he was truly seeing her. It unnerved her.

"I suppose that is true," Katherine said, walking past him. She had to leave the room before she did something stupid…like kiss him.

A day later, Katherine was entering the room she shared with Elena when she saw her fretfully pacing the room. She ran a hand through her straight hair and she wore a look of distress.

"Keep pacing and you will wear a hole in the floor," Katherine said.

"Stefan and I almost kissed," Elena stated abruptly. She stopped pacing to look at Katherine with wide eyes. Katherine's mouth fell open and the world was tilting on its axis.

"What?" Katherine asked, stunned.

"Earlier today, we almost shared a kiss," Elena closed her eyes. "I-I do not know what happened. One moment we were talking and then the next…I don't know…something happened. Ever since we have arrived here I have felt drawn to him.

Katherine was silent as she took in Elena's words.

"Katherine, please say something," Elena stressed. Katherine's only response was the darkening of her eyes and her protruding fangs. She sped out of the room as she felt a wild rage pulsate throughout her.

How dare that green-eyed bastard attempt anything with Elena? How dare a baby vampire even think to touch what was hers?

Katherine raced to the front door, nearly ripping it off the hinges as she slammed it open. She was greeted to the sight of Stefan and Damon walking towards the now open door.

Seeing her completely vamped out with murder written in her eyes, Damon immediately stepped out in front of Stefan. Katherine merely narrowed her eyes at the defensive gesture. Before either one of them can even move, Katherine had them both pinned to the side of the boardinghouse. Each one of her hands wrapped around a heart as she lifted them a foot off the ground. The brothers tried not to struggle too much with her hand in their chests. With any sudden movement, they would be dead in an instant.

"Bitch," Damon gasped. Katherine bared her fangs at him before focusing her attention on Stefan.

"Stay away from Elena," Katherine hissed.

 _Stay away from me._

"She is not yours."

 _I am not yours._

"You do not get to have her."

 _You do not get to have me._

Katherine removed her hands from their chests, dropping both brothers to the ground. She took a deep breath and a big step back as she realized what lied under all of her rage. She realized the emotion acting like burning coals fueling the fire of her anger.

Jealousy.

But of who? Stefan…or Elena?

###

"You attacked Stefan," Elena spoke as she approached Katherine. She was sitting at the bar of Mystic Falls' tavern. She had compelled the bartender to keep her drinks coming until she was numb in the face and everywhere else.

"Did he tell you that?" Katherine pivoted to face Elena as she sat beside Katherine.

"I found him and Damon with slowly healing holes in their chests. Does not take a genius to figure it out," Elena shook her head.

"And what are you here to scold me for attacking your new lover? By the way I am mad at you, too. Do not think I am not just because I haven't attacked you, too," Katherine said as she took a large gulp from the bottle of rum in front of her. Elena nodded her head at Katherine before averting her eyes.

"I talked to Caroline today."

"And that is relevant because…?"

"I was trying to make sense of everything," Elena said. "By everything I mean the way I feel about Stefan."

"Did you make sense of it?" Katherine looked down.

"It is hard to make sense out of something not very sensible," Elena laughed lightly. "But I came to the conclusion that I _am_ drawn to Stefan. Yet it is more than just simple attraction or lust. It runs deeper."

Katherine took another gulp of rum, feeling the burning liquid flow down her throat. But the burn was nothing compared to what was currently happening to her heart.

"Where does that leave me?" Katherine asked in a small voice that she hated. Elena took her hand placing it over where her own heart used to beat.

"You have my heart. You always will. You are the first and last love of my life," Elena said vehemently. "What I feel for Stefan does not take away what I feel for you. And that is something you should know well."

"What do you mean?" Katherine went very still.

"I know you, Katherine Pierce," Elena's smile was filled with irony. "I know you feel it, too. You feel that pull towards Stefan. Yet I, also, know you still love me…but it is still there in the back of your mind. You want him as much I do. You want him as much as I want you and as you want me."

Katherine looked away trying to deny the truth as it was presented in front of her. Because in all honesty…it scared her. As much as she hated to admit it, the thought of wanting Stefan or even loving him scared her. She had only ever wanted and loved one person in that capacity and that was Elena.

"What are you saying, Elena?"

"I am saying that maybe we should act on it."

###

"How can you stand the taste?" Katherine asked, as she slowly and purposefully walked towards Stefan. She had followed his scent, trailing him as he had walked into the woods. Katherine had watched almost too fascinated as he waited in the dark of the night for his prey. He had crouched behind a tree until a lone deer appeared. Not a second later, Stefan had his teeth buried in the neck of the deer.

"I honestly would rather stake myself," Katherine continued, stepping more into the light. Stefan dropped the deer and Katherine looked at him. His green eyes were black. Veins ran down his cheeks. Blood covered his pink lips. Katherine could not help but think of how beautiful he looked as the silvery light of the moon cascaded upon him.

"You get used to the taste after a couple of years," Stefan said, wiping his mouth.

"Really?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Katherine," Stefan started. "In regards to Elena, I am so-

"You are a Ripper," Katherine cut him off. "That is why you drink animal blood."

"Yes," Stefan answered, slightly taken aback by the switch in topics.

"I met a Ripper once in Italy about three centuries ago," Katherine said. "I still remember her. She more was cruel and sadistic than even Klaus and I put together. She didn't just kill but she tore her victims apart. And she enjoyed every part of it. Have you ever enjoyed ripping someone apart, Stefan?"

Stefan was quiet for a second.

"No, I have never enjoyed it. I hated it with every fiber of my being. I hate the person I became, the person I can become," Stefan paused. "That is why I drink from a deer rather than Miss Lorraine down the street. When I drink human blood, I cannot stop. I become consumed by it…I lose myself…and I hurt people."

The pained look on his face was heart wrenching.

"Who did you hurt, Stefan?" Katherine took a step closer.

Stefan shook his head as tears entered his eyes.

"I killed my father. His blood allowed me to transition," Stefan said. "My father was not a very good man but he was still my father. He did not deserve what I did to him. None of those people deserved what I did to them after I had that very first sip of blood."

Katherine watched as his eyes closed, hiding the guilt and sorrow clouding those green eyes. His shoulders slouched as if the burdening weight of his actions was just too much. Katherine watched as his memories she would never fully know wash over him.

Stefan reminded her very much of that girl who stood on that busy London street, clutching her necklace as she contemplated death.

'My broken winged angel,' Katherine thought. He was plagued with such self-blame and shame. Katherine wanted nothing more than to take it all away, carry his burden for him.

"I killed my father," Katherine voiced aloud for the very first time. Stefan looked up at her, his eyes were pinned on her. Katherine took a deep breath before continuing, "I killed my entire family actually. I foolishly and recklessly hurt someone…I broke a deal with them…played with their heart. They told me I would pay but I didn't listen."

Katherine looked up to the heavens before her eyes found her own green-eyed angel.

"I came home to their bodies, lying there with throats were slashed and eyes still open," Katherine closed her eyes for a second to clear the images. "I may not have killed them directly but it was my choices that led them to their deaths."

"Katherine, I…" Stefan trailed off as he walked closer to her. They were so close now. Stefan's hand ever so carefully grazed her cheek and Katherine had to stop herself from catching ablaze.

"Do you want Elena?" Katherine moved away from him. Stefan looked at her with an emotion Katherine couldn't quite place. He closed his eyes, sighing as his hand fell back to his side.

"Yes," Stefan answered at last. "I feel something for her I have never felt before."

"She feels the same. If you want to be together, I will not stop you. But Elena is, also, mine. Never forget that," Katherine turned away from.

"Katherine…"

"Goodnight Stefan."

###

Before Katherine even walked into the room, she knew what to expect. She could smell them both. But still…walking in on Elena and Stefan lying in bed together was a bit startling to say the least.

Katherine observed them as she stood at the foot of the bed. They were asleep, both looking positively young. Stefan's arm was wrapped around Elena's waist and Elena's head rested on his chest. They looked so natural together as if they had been sleeping together for hundreds of years or if they were somehow fated to lie with each other.

Katherine didn't have to lift up the sheet to know they both were naked under there.

Katherine sighed as she walked away from the pair. She opened the double doors leading to the balcony. She folded her arms and rested against the rail, staring out unto Mystic Falls.

The whole situation with her, Elena, and Stefan was…mystifying. Elena had made it clear that she had strong feelings for the both of them and that she wanted both of them. Stefan had made it clear that he wanted Elena and that he had no problem sharing her with Katherine. And Katherine…well, she knew she loved Elena. That would never change.

But when it came to Stefan…Katherine did not understand how she could love Elena with all her heart yet still be enamored with him. Weren't two people supposed to love each other and that be it? Wasn't that the natural way?

That was ironic coming from Katherine who was unnatural or supernatural herself. But there was more. It wasn't just what she felt for Stefan, it was how she felt for him. She had never fallen so fast for someone in all her 356 years. It literally took a single glance for him to consume her.

It scared the hell out of her.

But yet there was still more. Stefan never said the feelings he had for Elena translated to Katherine.

So, there was that. Katherine couldn't help but feel jealous of the connection shared between Stefan and Elena. She was jealous of Elena. Her own girlfriend she was jealous of.

Fucking hysterical.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm afraid my thoughts are worth more," Katherine said as she turned towards Stefan. He only wore a pair of pants. Katherine's eyes lingered on his bare torso, unconsciously memorizing every ridge of his abs.

"You must of wore her out," Katherine commented, nodding her head towards the sleeping Elena. If he wasn't a vampire, Katherine would have sworn she made him blush.

"You got back late," Stefan changed the subject.

"I went for a drink," Katherine shrugged her shoulder. "The alcohol kind."

"You picked an awfully convenient time to go. You were trying to avoid Elena and I," Stefan ascertained, taking a step closer to her.

Katherine drew further away.

"Excuse me if I do not wish to see the love of my life sexing up some 17-year old child," Katherine scoffed.

"Twenty-two technically speaking," Stefan chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make it better?"

"I understand if you hate me. I would…hate me too if I were you," Stefan shook his head with a sigh. "Goodnight, Katherine."

The sight of Stefan turning his back towards her was too much for Katherine.

"Stefan," Katherine called, stopping him. "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Stefan spoke quietly.

"No…I suppose I hate what I feel for you."

"What do you feel?" Stefan faced her.

"Like you are a missing piece I never even knew I had lost," Katherine breathed, somehow finding her courage to say the words. "When I see you with Elena, I cannot help but want what you two have."

"You never said anything."

"Because I'm afraid," Katherine voiced out loud for the first time. "And confused. I love Elena yet I love you too."

And there it was. Katherine Pierce loved Stefan Salvatore. After denying it to Stefan, Elena, and herself, Katherine finally took the ultimate dive, gravity being damned.

She loved him. And she wouldn't continue to pretend otherwise.

"When I first saw Elena, I knew I loved her. She didn't say one word to me, hardly even looked at me, but I knew. I had never felt that way about anyone before. So, it did startle me, confuse me, but…I knew the risk of never being with her was greater than having her as mine," Stefan proclaimed. "But then I saw you, Miss Katherine Pierce. A woman with the same face as the woman I love. At first, I associated my attraction to you as a result of my love for Elena."

Katherine's eyes found their way to the ground. A feeling similar to the one she had when she learned of the existence of Tatia arose. Was Stefan like Klaus and Elijah? Not really seeing _her_ but the face of their true love.

Stefan's hand rested on her cheek and Katherine obliged to look him in his eyes.

"But then I realized you two may have the same face but I love you both for entirely different reasons," Stefan spoke again. "I see the both of you. I see Elena, the woman with a heart of gold. A woman who genuinely sees the good in everything, willing to love everyone. _I see you,_ Katherine. A woman who is brave, spirited, and proud. A woman who has gone through and seen the worse yet has survived and continues to love. I see you, Katherine Pierce."

The words 'I love you' and 'I see you' flowed into Katherine's ear, dancing around in her head. Two of the things she always wanted and this boy, this baby vampire gave it to her in less than a minute.

"Are you going to do it?" Katherine peered up at Stefan, her eyes wide.

"Yes."

Both of Stefan's hands cupped her cheeks as he slowly tilted her head back. Katherine's grip on his wrists tightened as his face lowered towards hers. When their lips met, Katherine knew her world had fallen into place. As their lips moved against each other, Katherine felt herself become consumed. Stefan pulled his lips from her and Katherine had to stop herself from whimpering in need and protest.

"Wow," Stefan whistled lowly. Laughter bubbled from Katherine as she buried her face in Stefan's chest. She felt so ridiculously light in that moment.

"I see you two are getting along quite well."

Katherine turned slightly to see Elena standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her. Elena's hair fell to one shoulder and a smile creeped across her face.

"You could say that," Stefan chuckled. Katherine smiled at them both. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Katherine grabbed both their hands.

"This is the dawn of something beautiful and great."

1856

It was eight years later when Bonnie came back to them. Katherine was lying on her bed with her two lovers. She was scrutinizing her nails with her head on Stefan's chest. His fingers played with her hair while he held a book in the other. Elena was curled up at the end of the bed, writing in her daily journal. It was the picture of contentment.

"I believe you are purring," Stefan said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"How could I not when your fingers feel this good?" Katherine kissed his neck.

"I can imagine someplace else my fingers would feel good at," Stefan put his book down. Katherine was more than ready when his lips met hers. They went on like that until Elena cleared her throat.

"You two are insufferable. I am trying to write," Elena teased.

"Why write…" Katherine started.

"…when you can join us," Stefan finished.

"Perhaps, I will," Elena giggled, closing her journal. She slithered up the bed to lie beside Katherine. Her hand brushed Katherine's cheek as she leaned in closer. Katherine felt Stefan's hands wander her torso. This was all that Katherine never knew she wanted. She inhaled deeply and a scent hit her nose.

Vanilla and honey.

"Elena…" Katherine began with wide eyes. Elena looked at her, her gaze matching hers.

"What?" Stefan asked bemused. Without a response, Katherine grasped Elena's hand as she sped to the living room. In the living room stood Klaus, Caroline, Damon…and Bonnie.

Bonnie was standing in their living room. Bonnie freaking Bennett was there in Mystic Falls, in their living room.

Katherine gasped.

The black cloak Bonnie wore reminded Katherine so much of the night they first met. Her skin was still that glowing toffee shade, eyes still bright and shaded like emerald, hair a long, black wave of curls.

"Klaus," Bonnie spoke as she walked further into the room. Katherine watched as a stunned Klaus approached her. His blue eyes were wide with shock and welcome. When he reached her, he immediately threw his arms around her. The second he pulled away, Katherine raced to Bonnie.

"You bitch! You came back!" Katherine wrapped her arms around Bonnie, almost never wanting to let her go. Pushing her face into Bonnie's hair, she inhaled that familiar vanilla, honey scent. When Katherine finally did let her go, Caroline and Elena were quick to take her place in Bonnie's awaiting arms.

"Ahem," Damon cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. "I take it she is a friend of yours."

Before anyone could say anything, Bonnie spoke up, "I nearly forgot how much you love your doppelgangers Klaus."

Katherine followed her gaze to Stefan.

"Come again," Katherine said.

Without delay, Bonnie began to relay the story of Silas and Amara. She told them of their ill-fated yet unwavering love that would continue beyond their deaths. And it was because of their love, they would always find each other, be drawn to each other in every lifetime.

With that Katherine, Elena, and Stefan finally understand the invisible cord that connected all of them. They understood the pull towards each other.

Later that night it was Stefan who asked, "Is it real? Is what we feel for each other real or just residue from a previous lifetime?"

And it was Katherine who answered quickly and faithfully, "Yes, it is real."

The love she had for Elena and Stefan was pure, untainted. She did not love Elena because she was a reflection of herself or for any other vain reasons. She loved Elena because she was Elena. She did not love Stefan because of some ancient 2,000-year old love story. Their love was separate and far removed. When she saw Stefan, she did not see Silas. She saw Stefan, her beloved, broken winged angel.


	13. Part 6 (Katherine)

1986

When Katherine was 17-years old, she wanted to see the world. She wanted to leave that little Bulgarian village she lived in and go see everything that the world had to offer. For the longest time that was Katherine's wish even when she turned. Once she turned, she was able to see all of England, Spain, Italy, etc. Surprisingly, Katherine Pierce left the extravagant Europe and ended up in the United States.

And for the past 130 years, Katherine visited almost every state. But in all those years Katherine realized that as amazing and fulfilling it was to see all those places, it was only special because of the people she got to see it with.

Klaus. Bonnie. Caroline. Damon. Elena. Stefan.

The sights she saw were only as wonderful because of those six.

Katherine could hardly remember what the hell she saw in New York. Katherine couldn't even recall a single skyscraper but she could tell you all about how Bonnie in her flapper dress coerced a reluctant Damon to dance with her that night in Harlem in 1925.

Why the hell was Chicago called the "Windy City"? Katherine hardly noticed the winds in Chicago but she did notice how Klaus held Caroline's hand everywhere they went back in 1895.

And it went like that for all the states…but Katherine could not deny that as lovely as the sights were, as special as her friends were, they weren't the two loves of her life.

Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore.

She had 130 years worth of memories of them. For 130 years, no matter where they were Katherine had the ultimate privilege of loving them. How could she notice much of anything else?

But after 130 years went, 1986 came. And yet for a 500-year old vampire Katherine was in no way prepared for the revelation that year brought.

They were all living in a spacious five-bedroom house by a bayou in Louisiana. Katherine was in the midst of searching for a blood bag in the refrigerator. Honestly, she loved every person in that house but she would not hesitate to stake someone if they kept drinking up all the blood. Katherine let out a satisfied hum when she found the last blood bag…out of the _fifty_ they had just gotten _the day before_.

Good grief.

Katherine vaguely heard Klaus open the door as she tore into the bag.

"I am looking for my mother," a foreign accented voice spoke. "Katerina Petrova. I believe she is here."

Blood spilled all over the floor as the bag slipped out of Katherine's hand. She was by Klaus's side faster than she could even blink.

"Mother," the woman gasped. Katherine stared at the beautiful woman with her long dark, curly hair and wide, dark eyes.

And Katherine knew.

She knew as the questions began spilling from everyone inside the house.

She knew before Bonnie did her spell to confirm it.

She knew this woman- _she knew Nadia_ was her daughter.

That night Katherine sat on the kitchen counter, munching on her Twinkies…that she was, also, dipping in blood. It was a weird craving she had…a weird craving she was entitled to because she had unexpectedly found herself in one of those life defining moments.

Her baby girl had come back to her. The baby girl she held in her arms for 64 seconds had somehow found her. Except she was no longer a baby girl but a centuries old vampire named Nadia Petrova.

And Katherine wanted to know everything about her. From her favorite color to what she liked to watch on television to what the hell she had been doing all these centuries. It was like all the love she had for her baby when she first held her in her arms came back amplified ten times.

And yet there was a but.

Nadia couldn't stay. She was being hunted by a group of Travelers she had betrayed whilst searching for Katherine. So, her time in Louisiana was limited but she wanted Katherine to come with her when she finally left.

And therein lied the problem.

Katherine had…well she had a family here. She had Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Stefan. They were her family, she had spent over a hundred years with them. How could she leave them? How could she leave Elena and Stefan?

But her daughter had literally searched the ends of the world for her. And Katherine desperately wanted to take the chance to get to know her. What the hell was she going to do?

Katherine shoved another Twinkie down her throat.

"Are you going to go with her?"

Katherine heard Klaus's voice as he walked into the kitchen. As Katherine raised her head to meet his gaze, several things flashed through her mind.

She thought of the moment she met Klaus, how captivating his blue eyes were.

She reflected on the night she first encountered Bonnie, the feisty, proud witch.

She remembered searching for Caroline and Elena in that cave, finally seeing her doppelganger for the first time.

She considered that day she first walked into the Salvatore Boardinghouse and saw the beauty of Damon, the everything of Stefan.

But then…Katherine clearly saw the image of the first and only time she ever held her daughter in her arms.

And Katherine knew the answer to Klaus's question.

###

When the time came for Katherine to say goodbye to everyone, it was clear that it was the hardest thing she had yet to ever do. There were tears (so many tears) and pleads for her not to go, to reconsider. But Katherine knew what she had to do and what she had to say.

To Damon, the bad boy vampire (with the secret bleeding heart) who rivalled her love for Stefan, she said, "Take care of your brother, make sure nothing happens to him. And keep trying with the witch, she'll say yes eventually. You deserve her if she's your happiness."

To Caroline, the neurotic blonde who was the reason they ended up in the States, the reason Katherine even met Stefan, she said, "Thank you for being there for Klaus and Elena. I wouldn't choose anyone else to be there for them in the way you have."

To Bonnie, the only non-vampire around whose strength may have outmatched all of them put together, she said, "You have been my best friend for centuries now. Words cannot describe how happy I am that you came back to us. You have always had the best heart out of all us. You deserve to be happy. Let Damon make you happy, I think Kol would want that."

To Klaus, the original reason behind the entire journey of her undead life, she said, "Niklaus Mikaelson, my oldest friend, my sire. If I hadn't met you that all those years ago I would not be here. Granted you have often been a giant pain in my ass but I wouldn't have it any other way. Please always remember that you are not as irredeemable as you foolishly believe. You deserve an eternity of good things. Do not let that blonde _great_ thing go."

When she finally got to Stefan and Elena, Katherine wasn't sure if she could find any more strength or words to continue.

"Please don't go. Don't leave us," Elena whimpered as her tears fell.

"I am so sorry, Elena," Katherine shook her head, her own tears begging to fall.

"We could come with you," Stefan said. Katherine sighed, giving him the saddest of smiles.

"No. I don't want to endanger you. And this is something I have to do on my own. I have a chance to know my daughter, I have to take it."

"Katherine, you've been with me for almost five centuries. I don't know a life without you," Elena cried, grasping Katherine's hands.

"I know, my love. But I, also, know you are strong enough to live a life without my magnificence," Katherine laughed lightly. "And I know you have Stefan who will always be there for you. We will be together again, one day. I have faith in that. We will find each other.

Katherine untangled her hands from Elena as she hugged Elena and Stefan. She breathed in their scents deeply as she tried to remember everything about that moment. She needed one last snapshot of them.

"I will always love you," Katherine whispered.

"We will always love you," Stefan spoke shakily. With that, Katherine drew away from them. She took one last look at them. At all of them. Her family.

Katherine wiped her tears with a sniff. She sent them all a reassuring smirk despite the tremor in her heart and turned around with a twirl of her hips. She walked towards Nadia and her red corvette without looking back, fearing that if she did she would never be able to get into that car.

Later that night when they had just crossed the Texas border, Nadia looked over at Katherine from the driver's seat.

"I was surprised you decided to come with me."

The sound of Nadia's voice almost startled Katherine. She had been so quiet since the start of their drive. It was a little discouraging for Katherine as she wanted to build a relationship with her. But at the same time Katherine, herself, had no idea where to start.

"Were you?" Katherine replied.

"Yes, you seemed very happy with your family. And it was obvious you love your doppelganger and the Salvatore vampire very much," Nadia said.

"That is true," Katherine nodded her head. Nadia peered at her for a second before pulling over to the side of the road.

"Why did you come then?" Nadia asked in small voice. Katherine stared at her, really looking at Nadia. Though she tried to hide it, Katherine could see the insecurity and fear of rejection written across her face. It broke Katherine's heart. Katherine reached her hand out and rested it upon the side of Nadia's face.

"My baby was taken away from me after 64 seconds. But that was enough time for me to love her with everything I had. So, when my father walked out my room, taking my baby away, a piece of my heart was broken. A fractured piece that was never mended. For 500 years, deep down I have suffered believing I would never know my daughter or her fate. And then you came."

Nadia's eyes became glassy with tears as Katherine continued, "You found me after searching for years, never giving up hope. You found me and that piece of my heart was mended and my silent suffering ended. I couldn't let you leave without knowing you and making up for all that I have missed."

Katherine took a moment to breathe.

"But to put it very simply, I love you. I still do after all this time. You are my baby girl. You are mine and I will never let you go again."

The tears finally spilled from Nadia's eyes but they dripped down onto a smile.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," Katherine shook her head. "I am your mother."


	14. Part 7 (Katherine)

2016

Katherine and Nadia spent 30 years together. They traveled anywhere and everywhere causing mischief, getting into all sorts of supernatural trouble, and outrunning Travelers. But hell, they had fun doing it. Plus, they survived. Petrova women always survived.

For three decades, Katherine had the pleasure of knowing her daughter. She had the pleasure of creating memories with her and building on the love she already had for Nadia. So, it was worth all that mischief, supernatural trouble, and Traveler shit.

It was worth Katherine leaving her family behind that day in Louisiana.

And as she looked upon Nadia's casket, Katherine was thankful she had her thirty years with her. Thirty years cut short by the death of Nadia Petrova.

" _He was cute. Why didn't you go for him?" Nadia teased Katherine about some guy as they walked out of a beach bar in Goa. They had found themselves in India that summer of 2016. When Nadia had heard that out of all her years, Katherine had never been to India, Nadia insisted that they go._

" _I wasn't interested," Katherine smiled. She looked around, taking in out of the paradise-like aspects of India. White sandy beach, clear blue waters, a perfect sunset illuminating the entire area. Why the hell had she not gone to India sooner?_

" _Well, that bartender was cute too. She seemed to be very interested in you," Nadia grinned._

" _Is a daughter supposed to be this interested in her mother's love life?" Katherine teased._

" _We both know you and I defy the 'normal' relationship between mother and daughter."_

" _True."_

" _Now why did you not go for either one? Or both? I'm not here to judge," Nadia raised her hands. "Out of all the years I have known you, you have yet to be interested in anyone romantically."_

" _How can I be interested in anyone else when I have you?" Katherine avoided the question._

" _Katherine…"_

 _Katherine closed her eyes as she leaned against the side of the building. She considered Nadia's question._

" _I can't be interested in anyone," Katherine began. "It is not possible. My interests belong elsewhere. My heart belongs elsewhere._

" _After all this time, you still love them?" Nadia regarded her closely._

" _Nadia, when you truly love someone, or someones in my case, you never let them go," Katherine said._

" _Hmm, I hope one day I can love someone that much," Nadia replied._

" _You will."_

 _Katherine moved off the wall as they continued back to their bungalow further down the beach._

" _Did you hear that?" Nadia stopped._

" _I think so, listen-_

 _Katherine was cut off as she was shoved to the ground._

' _Fucking hell,' Katherine thought as she raised her face from the sand. Confused and pissed the fuck off, she looked up._

" _Nadia!" Katherine screamed, her voice hitting a heart-wrenching pitch. Nadia stood over her with a stake piercing her heart. As her olive skin faded to an ashen grey, her dark eyes met Katherine's._

" _I love you," were her final words._

" _No!" Katherine caught her falling, lifeless body. Katherine cradled Nadia in her arms. Tears fell from Katherine's eyes raining down upon Nadia's face._

" _Nadia! Nadia! Why would you do that?! You're so stupid! Why?!" Katherine cried._

" _Because she loved you," a male voice sneered. Katherine looked up to see three men in front of her._

 _Travelers._

" _You betray a Traveler and you will pay a price," the man continued. "Your daughter's price has finally been paid."_

 _Katherine looked at him with wide eyes. He simply turned around and walked away as the two others followed him._

" _I-I-I," Katherine stuttered. She watched as they walked away, as they seemingly disappeared into the night. She watched, unable to do anything. It was like every part of her shut down. Katherine couldn't attack, couldn't move, couldn't think. She simply stared at the spot the Travelers were._

 _When she finally came back to herself a little, Katherine looked down at Nadia, still cradled in her arms._

" _My baby girl," Katherine murmured, pressing her forehead to Nadia's cold one. It was reminiscent in a sense, the whole entire scene. Nadia Petrova was held in her mother's arms the day she was born and held in them again on the day she died._

Katherine wasn't too sure but she believed tears were running down her face as she thought of the memory. Ever since Nadia's death five days prior, she had felt so hollow. It must have been self-preservation actually, to be so numb to everything. Katherine didn't want to know what river of emotion would flood in once that numbing dam broke.

She continued to stare at Nadia's casket that lied six-feet deep. Katherine had her body brought to Paris as that was Nadia's favorite city out of all that they had visited. There was no funeral or viewing. There was just Katherine mourning the loss of what had been her greatest creation.

Katherine was in such a void that she didn't notice the figure approach her. She didn't notice until a hand interlocked its fingers with hers. Katherine felt a familiar spark and her everything stilled. She slowly turned her head.

Elena stood beside her, her head bowed as she looked down at the casket.

"The Travelers did this to you. And I will kill them all. Every. Single. Last. One of them."

Elena finally looked at Katherine. Katherine stared at her. Her hair was much shorter now, barely grazing her shoulders. But everything else was the same-doe brown eyes, heart shaped face, full pink lips. Yet the look on her face was one Katherine had never encountered. Elena's face was hard with determination, steely with power. She looked as if she were ready to burn the entire world down Katherine.

Katherine don't think Elena could ever get more beautiful than she was in that moment.

Katherine stood corrected, three days later, as Elena's fangs tore into the neck of a Traveler. For three days, Elena had worked hard and effortlessly to find the location of the Travelers responsible for Nadia's death. She took charge in a way Katherine never knew she could. When Elena finally did locate them, a look of no mercy was held in her eyes.

So, Katherine watched as Elena moved from Traveler to Traveler quicker than Katherine ever knew her capable. Her fangs ripped into their carotid arteries spraying blood everywhere. Blood covered almost Elena's entire face, her eyes were black as night, and her hair was wild.

That was most beautiful Elena had ever been.

When it was all over, when the last Traveler fell dead, Elena approached Katherine.

"Thank you," Katherine whispered.

"Anything for you," Elena said, touching Katherine's arm.

With those words and that simple action, Katherine finally felt that wall of numbness collapse. All feeling suddenly rushed back into her.

"It hurts. God, it hurts," Katherine cried as she fell to her knees. Tears slid down her cheeks and wretched sobs fled her mouth.

"I got you. I got you," Elena knelt down and collected Katherine in her arms. "I am so sorry that I couldn't protect from this hurt. But I promise you I will be here to take care of you and I will never let you get hurt like this again."

Katherine sought refuge by burying her face in Elena's shoulder. In that instant, Katherine knew that she would hurt for a long time, perhaps forever, but…she, also, knew she would survive. Not because she was Katherine Pierce but because Elena Gilbert would always be there with her.

2017

The sun was at its highest peak, shining its golden haze on the Manhattan sidewalk. People hurriedly sped down said sidewalk, adding more truth to 'the city that never sleeps' expression. However, one couple strolled casually up the sidewalk. Their interlocked hands were swinging back and forth, and the looks they shared with each other were filled with absolute adoration.

Katherine smiled softly as Elena animatedly rambled on about how excited she was for Klaus and Caroline's upcoming wedding that year. They had just settled in their new apartment in Manhattan when they received the invitation. After nearly 31 years, Katherine and Elena were finally going to see their oldest, dearest friends.

Katherine caught Elena off guard midsentence with a quick kiss. Elena's giggle was like music to Katherine's ears.

It had been a year since Nadia's death and Elena's unexpected reappearance in Katherine's life. It was a year filled with ups and downs, good days and bad days.

Nadia's death broke Katherine in a way that probably could never be fixed. She spent a lot of time crying, drinking, crying, contemplating a million existential crises, and more crying. But it was Elena's love helped filled the cracks in Katherine's brokenness. Elena would kiss her tears away, take the bottle or blood bag away from her, talk her down off a ledge, etc.

As Katherine walked the street with Elena, she would not say she was completely happy or healed yet but she was getting pretty damn closer every day.

Just as Katherine began to fixate more on the excited twinkle in Elena's eye, she was overcome by a strange feeling. She knew Elena felt it too when she stopped speaking and walking altogether. Katherine went very still as well.

'No, it can't be,' she thought as she turned around.

And there he stood. About fifteen feet away, about ten steps forward. He wore a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. It was vastly different from the cut off tank top and ripped jeans Katherine had last seen him in. His face was still the same though. Strong jawline, full lips, and bright green eyes.

"Stefan," Katherine said, when she found her voice. Stefan gave her a rueful smile indicating he heard her. Katherine then did the most unthinkable thing a woman of her age and caliber could do. She squealed. She actually fucking squealed as she ran to him. Katherine jumped into his arm, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

"You came back. You came back to us," Katherine whispered in his ear.

"I will always be led back to you," Stefan answered simply. Katherine didn't get the chance to respond as Elena pounced on them, causing them all to crash to the ground. To the very, dirty, disgusting NYC ground.

But Katherine couldn't care less. Not when she had both Stefan and Elena. Not when she had her missing pieces back.


End file.
